The Lion King Legacies - Book One: The Flood
by Haradion
Summary: The long awaited Sequel to Judgement. Taka's vision has come true. King Kovu is dead. Pride Rock has been destroyed. Rish'ut reigns as regent for Emperor Ben-Kai-Ra from the outlands. Vitani, Almasi and Damu are three lionesses and the last adult survivors of the Pride, except for the twins: Sara and Inti, the cub Zuri, the bitter adolescent Danyal and Kiava, Heir to the Throne.
1. Prologue - Conquest

**THR LION KING - LEGACIES:**

DISCLAIMER:

THIS IS A PIECE OF FANFICTION.

CHARACTERS, PLACES AND EVENTS THAT APPEAR IN THE LION KING, THE LION KING 2, THE LION KING 1½ AND THE LION KING SNA, ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF DISNEY AND AFFILIATED COMPANIES.

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS ARE MY OWN INTERLECTUAL PROPERTY.

IF YOU CONSIDER THIS INTERLECTUAL THAT IS.

**"Here is it people. The very first installment of the exciting new Series: The Lion King – Legacies.**

**Please note: if you have not yet read "Lion King: Judgment" please do so, viewable in my profile. This shares a timeline with the previous story, so some things that happen now, happen as a consequence of events described in Judgment. It received acclaim from hundreds of reviews, and is a fun read. Enjoy."**

**I am resigned to the fact that this will not be to everyone's taste. Firstly because I am breaking a cardinal rule. Never rewrite the Cast. Fanfiction is good because people like to see old characters. If you randomly kill of all of the old characters you are alienating a large portion of your audience. If you feel as though you are part of this portion – fear not! There are enough of old favorites returning. And as we all know – dead is not the condition it used to be. No no no. **

**Spirits are very much a part of the world in this series, as Judgment will tell you.**

**As ever all questions, comments, etc are welcome in the reviews section, or in the PM. I love to hear predictions, comments, fan-art etc, so please send it all in!**

**Cheers: Haradion**

* * *

**Prologue: Conquest**

_**"You thought you were safe." **_

The beast thought to itself.

The beast moved across the plains. The air was filled with the tangy scent of spilled blood, rich and warm. The musky aroma of smoke filled his nostrils and stung his eyes. He inhaled deeply, letting the stench of battle fill his lungs. _Such chaos..._ S_uch destruction. And yet necessary._

"_**For centuries we lingered, in the easternmost reaches world, exiled from our home… So long that memory faded into myth."**_

Some flames lingered in pockets of orange light around the stone, but for the most part, the ground was stained with blood and ash. He stepped through the filth towards the peak of the Rock that was his destination. The world was still. It was quiet. So quiet. Not a bird could be heard in the air, nor a beast upon the land. Even the buzzards that would soon feast were for now silenced, kept at bay away from their prize by the smoke that billowed upwards and choked those who soared through the sky.

"_**You were wrong. You forgot your own history."**_

"_**But we never forgot. And we never forgave."**_

* * *

The creature was a cat, like the Lion Kings of old, yet it was easily twice the size of a lion, four times the size of leopard. Great and terrible, the likes of which had not set foot upon the plains of Africa for centuries. It made its way up the side of pride rock towards the den. A lioness lay to one side, holes torn into her flank, her eyes open, staring endlessly into space. He passed the den, and made his way upwards, passed the rocks and nooks and crannies that had been called home to so many lionesses. Up, atop pride rock itself. His name was Rish'ut. He was _Shaitan_.

He was the last to arrive. There were seven atop pride rock. Six more of his kind, and another, half again his size and the greatest of all them. He stood in the middle of the semi circle of his kin, patiently awaiting his arrival. As he approached the creature in the middle of the gathered beasts turned his head in acknowledgment. Rish'ut bowed his head low, and remained there, keeping his head low until he spoke.

"**Rise, Rish'ut.**" he said. Ben-Kai-Ra turned to this assembled subjects as he took his place.

"_**Rish'ut**_** has returned. We are whole again. My friends – we are victorious!"**

He gestured to the body of a lion on the ground next to him. His mane was black, and sticky with blood, his chocolate brown pelt torn and cut, the shadow of the King he had been. King Kovu of the Pridelands. That had been his name. Chosen heir of Scar and Simba, mate of Queen Kiara.

At the height of the fighting, the King had taken to the field himself and fought without pause of rest even as he had been forced back to the top of pride rock. His kingdom in flames, and his Pride crumbling around him, he had fought Ben-Kai-Ra. He had been strong – for a lion. Brave by all accounts, and known to have been wise and fair.

Yet he had had fallen. And with him had the Pridelands. The creature gave shouts of triumph at his declaration. Roars of approval among the creatures.

"_**I lead you seven warriors against a Pride thrice its size! I reopened the cracks in the Pride of Pride Rock! I caused the enemy to devour itself in its own fear! I am Ben-Kai-Ra! I AM EMPEROR!**_

_**Our home may have labeled you '**_**Shaitan' **_**for your loyalty to me. To have named you accursed and despised! Wear it now as a badge of honor! For soon, all shall serve, or else all shall perish, fearing the name of Shaitan! Long live the Imperium!"**_

The Emperor shouted, and the Shaitan cheered. Rish'ut cheered with them. Yes he had been exiled. So had they all. Yet they had risen. They had triumphed. Pride Rock had died.

Watching the proceedings, a figure stood, leaning on a staff. About an hour later, he had not moved, but Rish'ut had made his way over to him. For a moment they said nothing. Then the Shaitan spoke.

"We are victorious. Thanks to you." The figure raised an eyebrow.

"This is a victory for you I suppose." He said. The Emperor laughed a deep laugh.

"And not for you?" He asked. The figure smiled.

"My victory is coming. I have waited centuries for my revenge. I can wait a few days more – and when it comes it will be all the sweeter for it." The tiger laughed again.

"You are a strange one Shaman. Our Emperor will not say it – but we all know we owe you a piece of this victory. I honor those who help destroy my enemies. Should you need assistance, and I can give it, come to me."

"I doubt one such as your self could be of any use me _Shaitan_." He smirked. Rish'ut nodded stiffly.

"I always pay my debts." They both turned as another tiger approached them. It was the Emperor himself. Rish'ut immediately bowed low. The ape eyed him with contempt.

"The Pridelands have been added to your lists of conquests my liege." Rish'ut said. The Emperor smiled.

_**"We are done here. I am leaving you to govern here Rish'ut, while I return to the eastern continent This war has many frontiers - and the entire Shaitan can not remain in one place together without eating each other.**_" The Emperor said.

"I am not worthy." Rish'ut said.

_**"No. You are not. You are blessed to have my confidence.**_" He said.

**_"Sekmet will remain with you, in order to remove anyone who would question my right to rule. By tomorrow night you will install yourself in the Spire in outlands. All manner of foul things live there – you should get along with them fine – they would murder their own mothers for meat. Those that haven't already have murdered someone else's or were eaten by their own parents."_ **Ben-Kai-Ra ordered. Instructions came easily to him, as did the desire rule and the ruthlessness it took to do it. No creature could ever rule the whole world. But Ben-Kai-Ra, the impossible was just something that hadn't happened yet.

Rish'ut scowled inwardly at the thought of sharing command with Sekmet. The Tiger was a silver tongued, oily creature, who must have been a snake who got lost along the way when he came to reincarnate. Outwardly he said nothing. To argue with the Emperor of the World was to smile at death. Then he paused.

"If I am to reign as regent from the Spire, what is to become of Pride Rock? Some other community of creatures will move in within days, and it is highly defensible." The Emperor considered this.

_**"Burn it. Let the old kingdom crumble into dust and die with it. The Imperium reigns now."**_

He said.

"Can you manage that?" he asked the ape with the staff. He smiled.

"I could conjure a fire so hot the very rocks themselves will hold the flame – not just crack as the plants incinerate." He smirked.

"Could we not have done so _with the Lions inside_ and saved all the fighting?" He asked absently. The ape laughed again.

"Ah… you don't want to become reliant on my magic tricks." he said. Then he swung the staff at Rish'ut's head. The tiger leapt back, twisted, and dodged a flurry of blows before swing his own. The ape was like a snake, weaving a ducking. Then he struck out with the staff, leaving the point at Rish'ut's forehead.

"Dead." he said simply. Rish'ut snarled as the Emperor smirked.

"Just start the fire Sorcerer." Rish'ut said. The Ape bowed.

"With pleasure. I have longed to see this place razed to the ground."

* * *

Another figure stood in the distance, watching as the flames engulfed Pride Rock. Through storm, fire, flood and wind it had weathered the ages. Battle and blood and rebellion and it had remained standing. Now at the paws of these invaders it was gone.

The hot air stung her eyes, and dust and ash blew into her face but she did not blink. And the tears they ran hot down her face were not caused by the flames. They were caused the searing pain she felt as she watched her home burn. Glowing brightly for a few brief hours then fading away forever. Her home. She had fought for it – she had killed for it and now it was snatch cruelly away from her. Her mouth was dry. Unconsciously, her claws extended. She would kill these creatures. These… Shaitan… these tigers who had murdered her last family and friends, taken her home and murdered innocent cubs.

"I will make you pay…" She wanted to hiss, but she could not make a sound. Her throat had seized up.

"Kovu…" She whispered as with a deep boom, the tip of Pride Rock fell to the ground still burning.

After the fire went out, and the rocks still glowed red in the darkness like giant coals, she turned to her companions.

"Almasi… Damu…" She said, to the two lionesses behind her. One was silent, her ice blue eyes staring at the sight. The other, Damu, was inconsolable. Vitani turned away.

"Come on." She said. Almasi shook her head.

"We should watch… until it's over." She said. Vitani shook her head.

"We can't stay here. By dawn these plains will be crawling with Ben-Kai-Ra's spies. We need to go now, whilst we still can." She said.

"What's the point?" Damu said. "They are dead. All of them…" Vitani turned to her.

"Yes. They are dead. But not all of them. We still live."

"We ran." She said. Vitani bit her lip.

"We had our orders." She said bitterly. "They are dead. But we live. And we still have a job to do." She said. Almasi nodded.

"We swore an oath to a lion going to his death – I will not break my oath to a lion who gave his life like that." Vitani nodded.

"King Kovu is dead. His co-ruler is dead. The throne passes to his son, Kiava, to be held in trust by us, until he comes of age to rule." She said. The three lioness' looked at one another. Cold detachment, despair and rage.

"We shall make the ones who did this pay. I shall find that so-called Emperor and cut out his throat." She said._**  
**_"But for now we have a job to do. And it's simple. We protect the heir, Kiava. We protect each other, and what remains of our pride. We survive in the wilds and on the run until we can take back what is ours. Whether that is in a month, a year, or a decade when we are dead and buried." Damu smiled.

"What's simple about that?" Vitani gave a grim smile.

"We can't lose. In this game. You win or you die."

The three lioness looked at one another.

"Until death."

They agreed, before heading back to the cubs.

* * *

**AU:**

Well how was that? All will be revealed in due time, such as who the Shaitan are, and who the obligatory "Mysterious Stranger" is. Next chapter will see a short trip back in time to explain the circumstances of this disastrous defeat for the Lion Pride, and you shall see the deaths of King Kovu and Kiara in detail soon.


	2. Chapter 1 - Of Endings and Beginnings

"**Hello again fans and friends and odds and ends.**

**Yeesh. What a couple of weeks. Been ever so busy. Yes the Prologue was dark – I am glad you liked it. I was not sure if it conveyed well, but you seem to like it, despite (or perhaps because) it being so depressing.**

**A quick warning to new readers – old readers will know that I put great stock in storytelling, twists, turns and characterization. This does mean that certain things get left out. Namely, Spelling, Grammar, and regular updates. Expect to see some updates daily some weekly, maybe even one or two monthly (though I hope to avoid that). Please be patient with the Spelling and grammar, and please do not let it detract from the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

milele yako : Is the Shaman Rafiki? The mystery of the Shaman is one of many that will be answered… Is Rafiki the shaman involved? Perhaps… perhaps not… But let's just say there is a reason Sobek feared the Shaman… Perhaps one Shaman in particular?

sandydragon: In terms of creativity, I intend to go bananas. In fact this may not be to everyone's taste because of this. However, you will never be bored I promise you that!

Vitani825: Your waiting is over – here you go!

IthilienRanger: Glad you liked it!

TheDarkKnight: Ah, The Dark Knight. Brilliant movie – and your namesake I see. You will see a lot of the Shaitan. The Forsaken. Exiled. There are Seven in total… Seven Servants of the Emperor.

Emerald dreamer96: Aye… I debated long and hard whether or not to have Priderock abandoned or to destroy it utterly… It made the scene seem so much more poignant…

JJZ-109: Reviews are always appreciated, now and years from now. A couple of days makes _no _difference_. _ Better late than never.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Endings and Beginnings**

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

* * *

Rain poured across the Pridelands. Two years after the Reunification and Kovu had grown muscular in that time, his mane extending below him and over his back. "The Dark Guardian" they called him throughout the lands. He was as powerful as he was agile. The chosen son of the Traitor King. Taka the broken, known as "Scar" had chosen him to succeed him before his betrayal and death at the paws of his minions. His allies scattered and lost into the outlands. His heart was poisoned by his deranged foster mother, Zira, and his brother and sister were forged in fire to become weapons that would rip out Simba's heart and seize back their lands. That was the future he had envisioned. That was the future written in the stars.

But something happened.

Something not written in the motion of the stars and planets. Something new.

Against all of the odds, through the influence and manipulations of a handful of spirits, Kovu had met Kiara, daughter of the true king. The future changed. Kiara's heart had touched his soul, and the evil had been drawn from Kovu like venom from a wound. Blinded by her hatred, Zira had nevertheless pursued Simba's death, leading to the death of Kovu's brother, Nuka, and the Scarring of Kovu. Seeing the madness inhabiting her mother, Vitani grew frightened and sought to end the warfare that had claimed her brother's life. Zira did not. She fell into the great river, and sunk out of sight.

The future had changed. Kovu was Kiara's mate rather than her murderer. The outlanders rejoined their sisters in the Pridelands. Peace lasted for two years. And Kovu found in Simba the father he had never had – after a few close brushes and misunderstandings.

The sky had opened into a thunderstorm by the time Kovu entered the den. He shook his mane and water sprayed from it as he dried himself. The lionesses looked up as entered, and one ex-outlander, _Jeseri_ by name bowed to him. The bowing and stooping still made him itch. Sure, he had been King of the outlanders – or future king at any rate, in the days before the Merge. But that was not quite the same. Then he had been a solider – a warlord maybe, but not a leader. He had left that to his mother, Zira. Lionesses had respected him – even feared him, likely because of his mother. Still this type of respect had been a new twist.

It had taken place a few weeks ago. Rafiki had announced that Nala, the queen, would no longer be able o bear cubs. With Kiara as the sole heir, and Kiara mated to Kovu, Simba had approached him one day with a stunning announcement. Simba intended to make Kovu his heir, with Kiara. They would rule jointly after him. Simba intended to abdicate in a few months, and return with Timone and Pumba to the Jungle where they had first met, to live out his retirement in peace and quiet and bugs. Nala intended to go with him. Kovu could not blame him – Simba had done a lot in life, facing half a dozen attempts on his life during his short reign, defeating Scar and Zira, raising a family and running the Kingdom for so many years had taken its toll on him. He was as powerful as ever, but Kovu noted that his mane, which was once a wreath of flame, was now tinged grey at the edges, and he was no longer the blaze of speed he had once been. He was dying, as all lions did in the passage of time.

Simba had told him all of this, and Kovu had stood mute as Simba had offered him the crown. Kovu had accepted, on the condition that Kiara would rule jointly with him. Simba had raised his eyebrow and simply said:

"It will be your Kingdom. Rule it as you will. But I am proud of you."

That had been three months ago. Simba still ruled for now, but he had been quietly making his plans to leave for the while.

As Kovu entered, his eyes sought out his mate, Kiara who was resting next to the raised platform that was usually occupied by the King and his Queen. her eyes blinked open as he lay down beside her. She smiled contently.

"Ah. My handsome prince returns." She said as he chuckled.

"How is my beautiful princess?" He asked her and she laughed.

"I am simply wonderful Kovu. What took you so long?" She asked. Kovu shrugged.

"The usual. The kingdom runs night and day. Many people come to seek the advice of the King. I just try to help out." he said. Kiara smiled.

"I heard…" She whispered in a conspirator tone. "That you dealt with a Leopard war-chief this evening." She said. Kovu smirked.

"The pompous creature was making all sorts of demands. You know how the cheaters are – each of them sees themselves as a minor Lord, second only to the King himself – anything else is inferior in their eyes. This one wanted special hunting privileges in its domain."

"What did you do?"

"Simba spent a few hours trying to reason with it. I eventually strolled over, roared in its ear and said that the King was very busy and that if he wished to continue such absurdity, he could do so with _me_. Over dinner. He left without another word, shaking all over. Simba was rather… grateful."

Kovu said. Kiara smiled.

"That all? The only thing we need to worry about? Squabbling leopards? No tyrants, no rebels, no traitors or murderers or thieves. Just simple, honest, petty arguments. It feels… strange… Not to have to worry anything…" She said. Kovu smiled.

"I think we have earned our peace Kiara." he said, smiling. She grinned. Then the two, fell as sleep. When Simba finally entered a good while later, and saw the two lying together, he smiled.

"I think I just lost my baby girl…" He thought to himself, thinking of the two of them. They were mates of course, the ceremony had seen to that, but nothing seemed quite as… final… as seeing them together in peace. His eyes were drawn to Kiara's belly. She was very visibly pregnant – she would give birth any day now. Actually, his daughter had grown up a long time ago. And he hadn't noticed until it had passed him by.

He tiptoed around them taking care to disturb them as he did so, thinking of Kovu as he did. He shook his head. He had been so wrong. The young, rash lion had grown into a serious, determined adult and he was confident he had made the right choice in choosing him to be his heir. The same as Scar had – possibly the only time the two had ever agreed on something. Looking at the two of them, his daughter and his son in law, he paused, wondering how he could ever have disliked him. No. Not disliked. Hated. Hated the very thing he had stood for, the thing he had represented. He had thought only of Kovu's ancestry, not what was important: his heart, his conscience, his goodness. By all accounts, Taka had been a good lion until driven to madness by tragedy and violence. What if the same had happened to Kovu? What if Simba had exiled him and Kovu had become a monster who dreamt only of drinking Simba's blood? A new Scar, more terrible that Taka had been? Kovu would never have done that – but Simba had come close to making a serious mistake

Just looking at the two reinforced his decision. It was high time he left Priderock. Then he looked at his own mate. Nala, asleep on the dais. As beautiful as she had been the day she had come charging back into his life, through the jungle. His carefree world had been shattered. She had opened up old wounds that day, and brought with it pain. But with it had come healing. Wounds that had been left to fester for too many years had been healed. And he loved her now as much as he had then.

The Invasion was a quite thing. Not a storm that tears down trees, nor a raging, consuming fire. It was like a gentle breath of winds, that nudges the pebble down a hill, the pebble which begins an avalanche. Like the creeping cold of night it came. Like a shadow in the night, or the first frost in winter.

It was during the reign of King Simba that the Pridelands first came into contact with the Shaitan. As the day broke upon the world, the sun leaking over the horizon, a Zebra woke up as the light hit his eyelids causing him to stir and rise. Blinking his eyes open and stood up, and swallowed. His mouth was dry and his was thirsty so as he rose, he moved across the savannah, the short distance to the waterhole his heard had rested by. The hole was deserted so after a quick glance around for hidden predators, he sunk his head into the water and drank deeply. It was already very hot so, he dunked his entire head into the pool as his did so. Something tased off in the water though as he drunk. It stuck to his throat and almost made him throw back up.

He opened his eyes in the water as he gagged and stared straight into another pair of eyes staring up at him out of the depths. He snorted. Water shot through his nostril as he gave a silent scream in the water, pulling his head out of the stuff in fright. Staring back at him below was the head of an antelope. And it was fully detached from its body. The zebra backed away from the water as it withdrew. Something had killed the creature, and dumped it in the water rather than eat the flesh. As he backed away, he became aware of a low noise behind him. He shook as he slowly turned his head. Two yellow eyes glared at him. Its mouth split open into a many toothed grin and it gave a low purr.

"Spirits…" The Zebra whispered as he looked at the giant cat. For a moment he considered running. But one look at the creatures bulk and muscles told him that was not going to be any use. The Shaitan smiled still.

"These… these... are the lands of King Simba… You ha…have no authority here." He tried to say in what he hoped was a strong voice. The Strange creature shook with laughed, a deep rumbling sound.

"_**I carry my own authority **_**meat. **_**Tell your gods that **_**Emperor Ben-Kai-Ra**_** sent you."**_ he growled. Two more figures stepped from out of the long grass, flanking him. They were the same as the first, stripped with flame and shadow. The Zebra looked at the three of them, recognition showing on his face.

"_Tigers!"_ It gasped. Then it bolted. It could not have possibly made the distance, but its terror was so great it risked it nevertheless. It managed to get three meters before two claws raked into its flesh, causing it to stumble and fall. It managed one, pitiful squeak, before a claw slashed its throat in one fluid motion.

Rish'ut licked his paw clean, and then stepped from the corpse as the other two tigers came closer.

"I have already eaten. Help yourself." he said. Ben-Kai-Ra smiled, but did not eat. Sekmet laughed then tore into the flesh, spraying blood across the grass as she did so.

A few minutes later the three tigers departed, stepping over the mutilated corpse, as its blood leaked into the waterhole. The blood poured out of a dozen wounds and mingled with the blood of another half-dozen bodies that now littered the area.

* * *

**AU:**

_Wow. Cool huh? I have decided to draw out the fall of Priderock for a couple of chapters, instead of rushing it and cramming it into one. This is a multi-book story so plenty of time. You will start seeing new characters next chapter._

_Also… Sekmet, Rish'ut and Ben-Kai-Ra are nasty pieces of work aren't they? What you think they are _evil? Oh you have no idea…


	3. Chapter 2 - Treachery in the Grasslands

"**Hey guys! Huge Chapter. I need to cut down on chapter side. Did a quick calculation and if things continue at this pace and at this size, we could end up not reading the final scene of this saga for TWO YEARS! **** NOOOOO!**

**Must be more concise.**

**Must update more.**

**Must forgo sleep for the next seven months.**

**Also: RETCON - ****Spelling of Shaitan is now Shai'tan. Silly me for missing that out.**

**Anyway: Thanks you all for the response with the reviews – I tried to respond to each of them, but a few were guests so responses below:**

**TheDarkKnight:** Yes I really liked that scene. I was worried some might find it a little too gross this early on in the story. I don't want people to think this will simply be a gore fest. But I felt it established the character of the Shai'tan perfectly.

**IthilienRanger:** Glad you liked it! Yes the transformation of the Pridelands has been rather horrific. Just wait until you see what it does with its people. The people need a King. Without one… there is anarchy. Chaos.

**Good luck people. You will begin to see the Shai'tan's conquest in this chapter. And more of the mysterious Shaman. Some of you have been guessing at his identity. If you have been reading all of my work carefully, you may be able to guess his name… **

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Treachery in the Grasslands**

* * *

Simba stared at the mess in mute horror. Beside him other lioness followed his gaze with various degrees of shock. He looked the pile of gore up and down. Zebra, antelope, gazelle… killed and left to rot. It was absence. This was not the Circle of life he knew. In the circle, death was just another rebirth, put back into the universe in a different place. The zebra would feed the lion with its death, and the lion would feed the zebra with its own. That was the way of things. This… perversion was an outrage. And it had happened on his land. Panting made him turn to his left where he saw Kovu running towards him. Without pausing for breath, he stopped next to him, and glanced grimly at the corpse field.

"There is another mess like this half a league to the south. The giraffe herds have been decimated… I have never seen carnage like this before." Kovu told him. Simba shook his head.

"Who could have done this?" He asked sadly. He had never mourned meat before – but such a waste of life for no purpose, other than to amuse was just… wrong. Vitani sniffed the corpses. _Sabini _moved paced up and down.

"Hyenas have been known to kill for pleasure…" She said. Simba grimaced. That was a possibility, but Kovu shook his head.

"Don't be absurd. No. Look at the size of the wounds. That is no mutt bite. And why would a Hyena – or even a pack, trespass in the Pridelands, kill a heard of Zebra, mutilate the corpses, flush the blood into the waterhole than massacre a passing heard of Giraffes for the grand finale!" Sabini sniffed defensively.

"What other creature would do this? The odd leopard or cheater has been known to develop a bloodlust such as this – but in mass numbers? What do you know of it anyway?" She said disdainfully. Kovu glared at her.

"I spent the first two thirds of my _life _living in the outlands. I got to know all sorts of killers and vermin before I was out and cubhood. And I tell you – that was no Hyena." He told her scornfully.

"Peace." Simba ordered. He turned to Kovu.

"You say no Hyena could have done this?" He asked him. Kovu shook his head.

"Unless it was the size of the Zebra? No chance." He said. Simba nodded, troubled. Whilst he was pleased that there was no immediate threat from Hyenas, he was forced to now consider a more disturbing possibility.

"Could a lioness have done this? A rouge?" he asked Kovu. Kovu blinked. He was sure Simba already knew the answer. If he wanted Kovu's opinion… Kovu nodded.

"Easily. The question – is how he did so without raising the alarm. And there is another thing…" He said not wanting to say the obvious, so Vitani said it for him.

"The blood is overpowering… but that smells of no lion I have ever smelt." Simba nodded as the lionesses became chattering among themselves with worry. Kovu glanced at her.

"What do you smell?" He asked her. Vitani's nose was near legendary. She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I smell… Anger. Rage Kovu –Hatred so profound it stains the very air. Can't you feel it?" She asked him. Kovu nodded. It was faint – difficult to detect. But it was there. Right on the edges of his senses. The party went deathly quiet. It was eventually Sabini who spoke.

"Superstitious nonsense. You are blowing this completely out of proportion." She snorted, then she turned to Simba.

"My King. Please, before we jump to this conclusion I beg of you, consider the facts: We have a large group of herbivores, systematically butchered. We know that there is large predator, probably dangerous, in the area, and we know it has managed to remain there without detection. This already a large enough problem but one we can deal with without descending into fantasy and fairytales." She said. Kovu made to interject but she silenced him with a look.

"My Prince, I am sure you and your sister were valiant trackers and hunters in the _outlands_ when you were _exiled." _She said.

I wasn't exiled. My mother was. Kovu thought but said nothing.

"But these are the Pridelands. No monsters. No ghouls or specters. No demons and certainly no shadows smelling of emotions. Let us consider what we understand – what we actually know for certain." She said. Kovu glared at her.

"There are a great many things you do not know Sabini." he told her. "If we focused only upon what you understood or knew for certain, we would have a very hard time communicating, let alone solving a crisis."

"Enough!" Simba said. "I will not have you two sparring with each other like spoiled cubs!" He said. Both of them went quiet. Vitani broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Birds. There must have been birds in the area at the time of the attack. Surely they saw what happened." She said. As if on cue, there was a loud squawk as Zazu dropped out of the air, circled once then landed in front of Simba, and bowed.

"Zazu. Tell me you have good news?" Simba asked him. Zazu hesitated.

"Well… I do have news..." he said. Simba winced at the omitted 'good'.

"What do we know?" He asked the bird. Zazu looked down.

"We know nothing sire. _Nothing." _he said ashamed. Simba blinked. This was not like Zazu, and his fears grew as he paced up and down the grass before him.

"The hornbills are frantic! Nobody knows what is going on. First the zebra one day, and the giraffes the next! And nobody saw _anything! _Or if they did they are not saying. But there are signs your majesty. The subjects know _something is wrong! _The elephants are on the move again, and the cranes are migrating out of season. The Hippos are even braving know River Lord territory in their haste – and nobody will talk to any of my birds. As soon as they breach the subject – zip. Nothing. Silent as the grave!" He said. Then he paused sucking in deep gulps of air. Simba stared at him.

"Nothing? The chimpanzees? The gibbons?" He asked but Zazu shook his head."

"Not a peep out either of them! I don't understand it! The gopher underground has gone dead – only the meerkat colony is keeping lookouts working at all." He said urgently. Simba thought his friend, Timon, and his rather… forceful mother. Yes she would not abandon her post.

_ "Hah… So the King is blind and deaf to his kingdom. Subjects are dying and he doesn't know why. Caution Simba. I have seen how quickly a trickle can become… a flood." _A voice said. The voice wheezed out of the creature's mouth, croaking as it did. It was like a cough that had once struggled to get pass the throat, but got stuck along the way and entrenched itself there.

The lionesses whirled to the sound of the voice. Kovu's jaw tightened and Sabini flinched at the sight. It was a vulture. Its scrawny bald head glinting and piercing flame orange eyes stared down a cruel, hooked beak at them. It spread its wings and bowed low in a perfect imitation of Zazu's.

"_Greetings, Flame of Priderock. You honor me with your presence."_ The bird said. Simba kept a straight face. Whilst he always tried to rule fairly, something about vultures… unnerved him. The Vulture looked at each of them in turn.

"_Ah. The Dark Guardian I see."_ He said, looking each of them. _"And the Lady of the Night."_ He said when he saw Vitani. He glanced at the other two Pridelands, but said nothing.

"You know who we are – though Lady of the Night is new one. Not heard that before. So who are you?" Vitani asked him. The vulture smiled – or at least tried to with its curved beak. It looked like a grimace, as if he had tasted something rotten.

"_I am Neikro."_ The Vulture said simply. Simba nodded.

"Greetings Neikro. I assume you are after…" He trailed off looking at the carnage behind him. Neikro laughed.

"_Oh there will be plenty of time for that later your majesty – it's not going anywhere. Besides a little rot improves the flavor, and it's very good for the digestive system. You just need t'a look out for the worms…"_ He said.

"No… I heard that you wanted an eye witness account as to what happened yesterday… Well I happen to know the story." he said. Simba looked at him sharply.

"You saw it?" he asked.

"I received it from a reputable source that saw it. I trade in… information you see." He said. Zazu glared at him.

"Wait – how is it that you know things I don't?" He asked. Neikros laughed.

"_That is not hard my feathered friend. But I can be very persuasive. You have about as much charisma as a bald panther."_ he said harshly. He turned to Simba whilst Zazu spluttered.

"_You have a severe problem my King. This was not done by any wilddog or Hyena. This was a lion's work. Or rather… a lioness'."_ he said. Kovu looked around. A Lion was _almost_ plausible – but a lioness? Whilst he loved his sister he knew that she did not have the muscle bulk to pull this off, nor did any lioness he knew. He said so and Neikro raised an eyebrow.

"_You are correct – but four lionesses? Working in formation under cover of darkness?"_ he asked. Kovu mulled it over. It was defiantly possible and Simba was clearly worried.

"_Four! _That's a small pride – we would have spotted them! The hornbills would have seen a rouge pride that big from the air…" Kovu trailed off. Neikro grinned horribly.

"_But these killings were no rouge pride Prince Kovu. It was the work of a group of lionesses within your own pride!"_ He announced.

The lionesses practically shrieked in outrage. They argued among themselves with raised voices over this until Simba roared. The lionesses quieted.

"You… You are certain of this Neikro?" he asked the vulture. Neikro nodded.

"_Certain."_

"Could you identify the lionesses?"

"_That I could not do your majesty – to me one lioness looks the same as the other. It's the manes that make picking you out easier…" _The vulture said. Simba looked troubled.

"Thank you Neikro." He said as the vulture flew off. After a minute Kovu turned to Simba.

"He could have been lying…" He said. Simba nodded.

"We have no other information at the moment though."

"Does that smell of a lioness to you?"

"No. But we can't be sure. We need to know for certain." Simba decided and lead the others back to Priderock. With the great predators gone, buzzards and vultures descended to the ground to feast. But one did not join them, instead spiraling off to the west.

Zazu watched it go. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Zazu was sure it was the same Vulture as before. Why would it be going away from the feast? Eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

"I'll meet you back at Priderock. I think I need to check… something." he said and flapped away. Vitani looked a Simba.

"Probably something he ate."

* * *

The Vulture flew until it arrived at a small outcrop of rock, just within sight of Priderock. The bird waited patiently there.

After a moment the air stood still. Then there was a flash of light. A red dot of light hung in the air before him, scarlet. It was tiny, but Neikro still felt the heat of it and stepped backward. The pinpoint of red light moved across his vision, slowly. In its wake it left a faint red trail. It zigzagged for a moment, cutting through the air until a ribbon of light hung in the air before him. Then there was a groan. Like a faint shriek of terror or a hiss of anger. And the ribbon burst open. The rift before him trembled as a figure stepped through, and Neikro bowed low.

"Fire Priest…" He murmured as the ape stepped over the white hot edges of light onto the ground before him. It clutched a great black staff of thornwood in its hand, the tip adorned with the largest single thorn he had ever seen. Its edges glowed faintly, the same color as the rift had. Behind him, two other figures moved. The first and largest moved first and Ben-Kai-Ra stepped through. A second smaller tiger moved behind him. Both eyes were the same piercing yellow, but the second tiger's face was scarred as if by some great animal. Three long thick lines of white flashed across his face from right eyebrow to lower left lip. His snout was twisted slightly by the disfigurement. But it was the ape that frightened him the most. Zazu nearly fainted on the spot, and shrank back. Neikro spoke carefully.

"Emperor –" he began. But Ben-Kai-Ra interrupted him.

"_**Is the deed done? Does the King believe what you told him? The Shai'tan grows impatient."**_

"He is cautious, but I have sown the seeds of chaos there. We shall reap the rewards soon enough." the vulture said.

"_**Do any of them suspect?"**_

"No. They suggested wilddogs and hyenas. Not one considered that the Tigers may seek to reclaim Africa after so long." The bird said honestly. The smaller tiger laughed.

"It is as the Oracle said my Emperor! They truly have forgotten their history! They don't even remember the lands beyond the eastern ocean – few even remember the seas!" He laughed gleefully.

"_**Be quiet Amun."**_ The Emperor said thinking carefully. So the oracle had been right. They did not recognize the threat they faced. It was more than he could have hoped for. The shaman to his left looked toward Pride Rock in the distance.

"You have left the Pridelands weak you fool…" he said to himself, smiling.

"We should do as we planned Ben-Kai-Ra. I know these lands. We should seize the initiative whilst we still have the chance. The history of these lands does not lie – the first strike must be fatal, or the second will be. And the second usually comes from the defendant." he said. Amun turned to the ape angrily.

"You dare threaten the Emperor!" he said. The shaman looked at him in distaste.

"That was not a threat it was advice. I advise him." Then he turned to him.

"Oh and incidentally, if you speak like that to me again I shall kill you before you have time to scream. And you will defiantly want to scream." Amun took a step back and the Shaman look satisfied.

"Now _that _was a threat. See the difference?" He asked. Amun growled.

Neikro looked from each of them then looked at the Emperor directly.

"How else may I serve you Emperor?" He asked. The Emperor smiled.

"_**You have done all that is required of you. You have placed the rot inside the meat – we now need only wait."**_ he said.

"Ah. Then I shall collect my reward as agreed and be on my way then." The vulture said. The Emperor nodded to Shaman, who raised his staff. Fire lanced out of its tip striking the vulture in the breast. Its eyes widened in surprise. Then the fire consumed it. For an instant its blackened skeleton was visible. Then it turned to dust before them, in a flash of red. Ben-Kai-Ra nodded.

"_**A useful tool... But traitors are single use only. They have already backstabbed one ruler. I hate to keep looking over my shoulder."**_ In a sense it was a reward. He usually had traitors suffer a painful death. Neikro's had been instantaneous. And death by fire was such a marvelous way to go. So… dramatic.

Zazu tried to make a break for it, flapping away as fast as he could. The Shaman whirled around and red light shot from his staff once again – but dimmer than before. Zazu tumbled to the ground with a crack and lay there breathing hard.

The Shaman blew the smoke from the tip of his staff and gave a theatrical bow to the two tigers. Amun grunted. The Emperor smiled.

"_**Excellent shot. Now what do we have here?" **_He said as he moved over to where Zazu had fallen. Zazu looked up terrified.

"_**A**_ _**hornbill… The majordomo no less…"**_ He mused as he paced around him. Zazu could not move. The paralysis that had struck him had worn off, but he had broken both wings in the fall. Even so he tried to move away from the Emperor.

"_**Do you know who I am, bird?"**_ he asked him. Zazu shook his head mutely. He was afraid. This… thing.,. was clearly responsible for the deaths of so many in the Pridelands. He clearly intended the King ill, _and there was nothing he could do about it. _And even if he could… this was a thing of legend. How did you fight a myth?

"Kings above…" Zazu whispered. Amun shook his head.

"He is useless to the Imperium. He has seen enough to damage our plans if he squeals. We should not lose the element of surprise." He said. Ben-Kai-Ra nodded.

"_**Kings above? Listen to me hornbill… there is only one God worth praying too. Death. Tell your King's Ben-Kai-Ra sent you." **_He said and struck with his paw. Blood spilled out onto the Pridelands. He flicked his paw and the carcass flew through the rift.

Then they stepped back through the rift as it closed behind them. Zazu's body now lay a thousand miles from his homeland. No eyes or ears of the King would report his death to him from there.

_Soon King Simba. Soon. _The Pride is cracked. The Emperor will Rise. Pride Rock will Shaman thought to himself. And he a score to settle with a particular inhabitant of the Pridelands.

If the Oracle was right… then the Pridelands would soon be theirs.

* * *

**AN:**

_More mystery. More names being dropped. More original Characters. What is the 'Oracle'?_

Ah. Neikro. Your life was too short. I loved that bird. It is a reused concept of a villain I suggested for another's story. Due to time constraints the character was never added so I stuck it in here. Nice. A lot to take in here. A lot. You may wish to reread it a second time. Then review. Once you get over the shock of losing Zazu. He wasn't that annoying in this version… I didn't want you to be _glad _I killed him.

_Can anyone tell me where I got the name Shai'tan? You'll get a cookie._

And who is that bloody Shaman!

I should warn you. A lot of deaths will be sharp and shocking in this one. I intend to Shock rather than sadden you at this point in the series.


	4. Chapter 3 - Blood and Fire

"**Large Chapter ahead. Good response for reviews. To those who discovered the meaning of Shai'tan, well done! I was not aware it was the name of Devil in Islam – however it is also the name of the Dark One in Robert Jordon's "Wheel of Time" Epic and I believe he named his devil after the Islam name.**

**Coming up next – More of Sabini's troubling... A Shamanic Duel and… well... You'll just have to wait and see…**

**Please Review (You will want to).**

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blood and Fire, Kings and Princes**

* * *

_Three days later…_

* * *

"More killings! Good lord Simba – you've got to do something!"

"Timon –"

"Who'd do this? Whoever it is I know it's only a matter of time before they come after me! It's always the handsome ones who snuff it first!"

"Timon –"

"The vulture said it was a lioness right? Right? Well that's our lead – we need to"

"Timon!" Simba shouted. Timon looked at him with a wild look to his eye.

"Oi… I don't know how I am going to sleep tonight."

"Hey Timon, don't you think you should maybe calm down a little? I am sure Simba is doing all he can solve this you no. How long have we known him and when has he ever let us down?" Pumbaa said to the meerkat. He looked at his warthog friend who seemed even more out of place among the lionesses then his companion.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Simba said. Simba turned to Kovu.

"Has there been any word from Zazu?" he asked him. Kovu shook his head.

"No one has seen or heard of him. And the Gopher underground has gone dead. The informants are falling off the grid." He reported. Simba winced. The Pridelands were under attack – that much was obvious, but who or what it was eluded him. Now they were blind. He looked around at the faces in this 'small' council. Vitani, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Sabini and Damu. Kiara would also have sat there, but her condition prevented her from attending.

"Sabini." He said. "What do we know of the killings?" he asked. Sabini growled.

"Three in total. First one of the Zebra heard, then a Giraffe family. Then early this morning one of the wildebeest herds was attacked before dawn. A third made it out alive. Thirty creatures were killed. The killing only stopped when the sun rose. Apparently when it did the attackers vanished." She reported. Simba growled.

"What did the survivors say?"

"They were half crazed with terror. They wouldn't talk to us except across a riverbank. They are confused. Apparently they were attacked by some kind of great cat in the darkness. Mixed numbers from a dozen to a single creature. None could agree on the creature. Most believed in the darkness, that it was lionesses, but they are… confused." She continued. Simba growled in frustration.

"So we know nothing." He said. Sabini shook her head.

"I would say we knew a great deal your highness. Whilst some wildebeest may have mistaken the attack for a leopard, only a very large cheater pack could have done as much damage, and the majority are loners in these parts… We must assume they saw a lioness, or group of them." She said.

"Impossible." He told her shaking her head. "The den was guarded last night. Vitani saw to it that no one could go outside." He told her. Sabini glared at her.

"Be that as it may, the evidence is conclusive. We would have seen any foreign pride that entered these lands. No creature can hide forever, they must hunt and drink. Only a Pridesister or an Outlander could have done this…" She said calmly. Kovu's eyes narrowed.

"There are no _Outlanders. _Not anymore." he told her.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Sabini hissed. All heads turned to her as she spoke.

"A party of lionesses capable of unleashing death on such a scale. That can do unspeakable monstrosities, elude our best spies, hunt in darkness and not be challenged by Vitani when they did so?"

"Vitani would have –"

"Vitani is _one of them y_our majesty." Sabini said. Vitani growled and nearly leapt up to strike Sabini in the face when a voice murmured.

"Sabini. I suggest that you withdraw such accusations immediately. For reasons of health. Your own." Sabini smirked.

"She doesn't scare me."

"But I do." Kovu whispered. Timon looked at Kovu and took a step back. His eyes had narrowed to slits and he had taken a measured step towards Sabini. Damu backed away but Sabini met his gaze defiantly.

"The Son of Scar does not frighten me _Prince _Kovu. The Pridelanders learnt a long time ago how to deal with your ilk. Ask Scar. Or Zira. Ask any in the Pridelands what happened to them."

Simba roared.

"Enough!"

"There is more at stake then petty blood feuds. Sabini! You were as glad as any sister when the Civil War ended. You welcomed your lost sisters back to their home. Why would you turn on them now?" he demanded of her.

"Me turn on _them? _Look around! They are destroying the Pridelands! If I am wiser now than before it is because –"

Kovu roared.

"Look over there." he said to Sabini. She did so and saw the den.

"Over there is my mate. She is going to give birth to my cub. You see this?" He pointed a claw to the Scar on his eye.

"I got this from my own _Mother_ when I refused to fight you. She now lies beneath the waters of the Great River, because Vitani refused to fight you. My brother is _dead! _My true parents are dead! The only parents I ever knew are _dead! _Because I refused to fight you. So if you ever dare suggest that I, or my sister, or any of the only family I have ever known, are in anyway a threat to you, I will kill you where you stand." He hissed. This time Sabini did look shocked. Simba coughed.

"Thank you Kovu, I think that will do." he said. Timon looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yeesh. Message received."

Sabini glared at him.

"As you wish Sire."

When the council had departed Kovu turned to leave but Simba stopped him.

"Wait a moment Kovu… I want to talk to you." He said. Kovu sighed in annoyance.

"If it's about what Sabini said…"

"It is. But not what you think. I am worried that she may do something rash. She is very passionate and –"

"She's an idiot." Kovu said flatly. Simba sighed.

"True. And in her ignorance she may make poor choices. You should be on your guard." He said cryptically.

"You think she is dangerous?"

"She _is_ a lioness. But no. Only to herself." Simba sighed.

"When you are King Kovu, do yourself a favor. Sack the majordomo and hire a jester. This job is too serious."

"I don't think I'd be able to convince Vitani to do that…" Kovu said. Simba laughed.

"Hah! No. That would not be a good idea. Come on – let's talk about something light for a change. There is too much death in the air at the moment.

"Huh. Like what?" Kovu asked.

"Like your Cub. Do you have a name yet?" Simba asked him. Kovu instantly beamed.

"No not yet – Kiara says that we will know when he or she is born. But if it's a boy… I was thinking Simba." Kovu said. Simba smiled but shook his head.

"Oh no. No. I appreciate the sentiment Kovu, but enough blood has been spilt because of repeating history. It is time for something new. Something fresh." Simba said. Kovu laughed.

"Kiara said you'd say something like that. Hmm… I wish Rafiki were here – the baboon is crazy." He said. Simba nodded.

"I won't lie – he'd see through this crisis in an instant, though he'd take his time explaining it. But no one has seen him in months."

"Do you know what he is up to?"

"Who knows? He's a Shaman. Mixing fruits, making medicines, cleansing jungle shrines or just on vacation – who knows what Shaman _do? _I just leave him to it." He said. Then he paused for a moment.

"When is the cub due to be born?" he asked. Kovu shrugged.

"Almasi says she is overdue already. Could be born any day now." he paused then looked up at a blur of red and yellow rushing towards him.

"Kovu! Hey kid! Kid! Scarface!"Timon shouted as he ran towards him. Or rather as Pumbaa ran towards him. Timon clutched onto his back for dear life. Pumbaa drew to a stop and Timon leapt of onto Kovu's shoulder.

"You gotta come quickly! It's the Princess! You're goanna be a dad! Simba' a Grandpa!" Simba pulled a face. Grandfather or granddad. Grandpa was a step to close to gramps for his liking." Kovu sighed.

"Jeez Timon. _We know! _It is my cub you know!"

"Nah Kovu – ya don't understand! – She says it's starting! It's happening now!" Timon almost shrieked his face pressed against Kovu. Kovu's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so?" He shouted and sprinted off after the duo to Pride rock. Simba didn't follow him.

"Come on!" he told him. Simba shook his head smiling.

"No. This is your moment. She needs _you _right now. Not her father. I'll be there for her afterwards. Go on!" he said. Kovu nodded and sprinted of as fast as could. Simba smiled to himself. He let his thought wander to Rafiki as the sun set. He wished the Shaman were here now. He had full confidence in Almasi – but even so… a lioness had limits to their power if something went wrong.

* * *

The Shaman ducked and weaved as she ran through the forest, swinging from branch to branch. A slender rod of light brown wood held firmly in her tail. A few stone beads jingled from the tip of the staff as she did so. She turned in mid air, releasing the staff and catching it in her hands, and dangled on a branch from her tail the chimpanzee twirled the staff and caught the bolt of fore that had struck out at her in it. The wood did not burn, and with a flick the bolt was sent spinning to the ground where it landed in a pile of leaves and moss. The female shaman panted, her eyes scanning the air, the ground and the trees for any sign of her attacker. There was none. Her eyes narrowed.

"Come out! I know you are there. I can smell your magic – smoke and brimstone as always. You did like to be dramatic…" She said then she raised her own staff and white light shone around it. As she lifted it the winds began to pick up. Gentle at first, but steadily growing in strength until a storm blew around them. The leaves were ripped from the trees and sent spinning away into the air. Her own hair blew around her but she held on tight by her tail. More and more of the trees were blown away until eventually there was a flash of orange.

Gotcha.

The winds narrowed.

It was a strange thing to see. But the breaths of air narrowed into a single jet. A beam of compressed air – invisible but almost tangible around the edges. It struck at the flash of orange and there was a grunt as whatever it was, was thrown into the air by the blast, and spent spinning around. He spun, and then there was a loud "bang!" and flash and he disappeared. The chimpanzee cursed and glanced around. There was another flash, and he appeared right in front of her. Her barley raised her staff in time to block the over head blow aimed at her face. She stumbled back and for the first time saw her adversary full in the face. The stench of brimstone was overpowering. Her own magic smelt of fresh mint leaves and the clashing of odors made her stomach twist. He was an orangutan. Orange and wide framed, a full head shorter than her, but his arms were far longer and it allowed him far greater reach as he swung his rod like a quarterstaff. It crackled with red light and heat as it did so. A blew nearly caught her in the face – the thorn tipped staff nearly grazed her face and she felt the hair there singe as it did so. But in doing so he had over extended himself. She struck back and with a might BANG the full force of the four winds was brought against him as the blow connected. He was sent flying again and nearly crashed into a tree. But with a slashing movement of his staff, a bright crack appeared in the air before him. A second one appeared on the ground behind her and they opened at the same time. It was if the very fabric of the universe _ripped. _He fell through one and emerged behind her. With a second he had gone from being beaten to being once more in control.

His blow struck her from behind, taking her in the side of the chest. She felt a rip crack and cried out in pain, stumbling. The act saved her life. In stumbling she had ducked a second, fatal blow. Using a jet of air, she leapt from the ground and caught herself with her tail, landing a short distance away, one hand clutching her staff, the other holding her side. She turned to the Orangutan. A Shaman.

"_Marsade!_" She shouted at him and he paused. He was not even breathing hard.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded of him. He hesitated.

"Doing what? Oh you mean attacking you? Mainly because I am trying to kill you…" he said. She looked shocked. His casual admittance that he desired to murder her worse than the fact he wanted her death.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Too many things to name here Haelien… Far too many. But firstly, because you have something of mine." he said pointing to her staff. She clutched it tightly.

"This is mine. It was gifted to me and me alone." She said. Marsade sighed dramatically.

"I was hoping you'd say that. But even if you had handed over the staff, I'd have still killed you…" He said. Then growled, menacingly. "_Where is he?_" he demanded. Haelien stiffened.

"I don't know. And Id I did I wouldn't tell you. I had not had sight or sound of any of us for many years. I met _Yessen _a while back but if you think I will just tell you where they are…" She said. Marsade laughed.

"I don't need you to. Which brings me to my second point. He will come to me… once he realizes someone is hunting and killing the Shaman." He said. With a flourish there was a flash of blue light and a crackle of lighting. An orb of light appeared in his hand. It extended into a cylinder then began to fade. In its place, and glowing with ominous blue light a _second _rod lay in his hand. Haelien stepped back. The smell of Sea air, washed over them, mingling with brimstone and mint.

"So that is how you do it…" She whispered, remembering the unnatural rifts he had created during their fight.

"You killed _Margane!_" She whispered, remembering the gibbon that had once owned that rod. Another shaman. She had retained her youth throughout their unnaturally long lives, and had been sweet and caring throughout it all. She shook with rage.

"You killed your sister to take her staff!" She hissed. Marsade smirked.

"Sister? Really she was a gibbon – how can she be my-" Haelien did not let him finished. She roared as she struck blast of air after blast of air at him, intending to destroy her friend's murderer. Any previous friendship was forgotten. Marsade laughed.

"That's it Haelien! Come at me! Destroy me! Never mind the stain it causes the Circle!" he shouted and raised both rods. Flashes of white and blue and red bust out of the forest.

Marsade laughed, twirling both staffs, one in each hand at once, sending fire and ice at her. She dodged desperately trying to weaving in and out of both threats at the same time. Sweat poured over her face.

"I will kill you Haelien! And when _he _comes looking I shall kill him as well! With your staff as well, how could he stop me?!" he shouted, an evil glint in his eye. A ball of fire lurched out of his black staff. Halien screamed as she blocked too slow and the fire struck her arm. It blackened and blistered almost instantly, sending her staff flying out of her hands. Then the jet of frozen air hit her.

In a second she was completely still. Marsade lowered both the staffs. He gave a satisfactory grunt as he did so, and looked at his former friend. With identical flashes of red and blue light his two staffs vanished, ready to be summoned again. He paced towards her, and closed his hand around her staff which hung in the air in a pillar of ice, attached to the one which encased its former mistress. She stood there, a scream permanently etched on her face. He briefly considered smashing the statue. No. It would do Rafiki good to know she had died in pain. The staff vanished in a white light, joining the other three.

"Excuse me my dear. But I have dinner with an Emperor, and dessert with a King." he said. Then he stepped through another rift.

* * *

_**Two hours later…**_

* * *

Simba looked back at Pride rock through the night. The sun had set and he guessed by now, Kiara was recovering from the birth. Maybe it was wrong to have avoided it – but he knew full well the only person she would want near her right now was her mate. He still remembered Kaira's birth. He began to make his way back when a soft _hiss _made him turn. He looked and to his astonishment he saw… a red point of light hovering a short distance away from him. It flared and began cutting through the air. He was instantly alert and crouched low to get a better look at this strange thing. The rift in the air formed in a matter of seconds. It split and opened and a great figure stepped out. Simba growled as Ben-Kai-Ra stepped out. Another followed. And another. Five Shai'tan stood before him. Finally an Orangutan made his way through and the gateway sealed behind him. Five Tigers made their way around him. Simba looked at them each in turn, his heart sinking. He closed his eyes briefly.

"So this is the last piece of the puzzle…" he said. The Emperor bowed.

"_**I am Ben-Kai-Ra. I am Emperor."**_ he said. Simba raised an eyebrow, seeming remarkably calm.

"A tad premature. You escape detection by appearing, killing, then disappearing in an instant, never staying in the Pridelands. Impressive trick. Your Shaman is skilled." he answered. The Emperor smiled.

"_**Oh… Very good. You are smarter than you look."**_ He said and his claws unsheathed.

"So the legends are true." Simba said, looking at the tiger's raw power. Every muscle and claw. Stripes of shadow and flame.

"You were the last thing I thought to find responsible for these killings." Simba said calmly.

"_**I'm glad I surprised you. Your lands are cracked. It has already begun. You are just the trickle that starts the flood. The pebble which begins the rockslide. Death and destruction will engulf the Pridelands, and from the ashes the Imperium will rise. Your world is ended. Accept your death – it will ignite the fire storm that will engulf your land."**_

Simba paused, and counted the Tigers. Five of them. One of him. The smallest was a third again the size of him. Ben-Kai-Ra almost twice. He smiled ruefully as he counted his odds.

"I don't think so, Tiger…"

"_**You will die, and I live!"**_

"Maybe. Or maybe not. Because we have fought creatures like you before. Not tigers, but mad things who just want to watch the world burn. And we have won each time. We have suffered so much. Lost so much. Family, friends to tyrants like you… But never once did we just sit back and accept it!"

"_**Die in fear!"**_

"My death does not frighten me. I believe in Kovu and Kiara. I believe in the King of the past and I believe in the Circle of life."

"_**Then you are a fool. I will break the circle."**_

"A circle has no end."

With that the two launched themselves at one another with a great roar.

And across the plains, in the den of Pride Rock, a newborn cub cried feebly in its mother's paws.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_


	5. Chapter 4 - The Pride Breaks

"**Greetings! If you haven't figured it out yet, this is the fruition of the Shai'tan's evil plan…. Muwhahahaha!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews. By Chapter 5, we will have caught up with the prologue, and from then we shall be embarking on a brand new journey into the unknown!**

_**Cheers: Haradion**_**"**

**JJZ-109 - yeah, I am useing a different format for my AN this time round. I found I liked this way. I hope you don't mind. :)**

**sandydragon - Hmm... You are close... But the Shaman are not a society so much as they are... keepers. Guardians. There are Five in total. Five Shaman. Five Rods. Five Powers. And as Marsade is demonstrating... some interesting things happen when you mix them. The Ability to create gateways for example... Marsade has killed two already. he himself is the third. Rafiki is the fifth. So who is the fourth?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Pride Breaks**

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Just before sunrise, Kovu's child was born. It was a pale gold, the very image of his mother, sleek and handsome. A tuff of black hair sprouted from his head, and his eyes were the soft Emerald of his father. He slept in his mother's paws. Kiara had endured the labour longer than most – but it had been mercifully without complications. The services of a Shaman were not required. Which was just as well, because Kovu still had no idea where Rafiki was or what he was up to. As Kovu lay down next to his mate, he looked at his Son once again. _Kaiva. _He thought. _Something new._

* * *

A Red Dawn greeted the world.

The air was still. The scent of blood filed the air, and the soft morning breeze moved it across the Pridelands. Birds fled it, and beasts avoided the area where blood had been splashed so carelessly upon the ground. In the centre of it all, a lion lay on the ground. Its eyes stared into space, no longer seeing. It's noble, red mane was torn and sticky with blood and filth. The once majestic figure that had greeted each new day from the top of Pride Rock, breathed no longer. He was still.

The gophers found him first. On their early patrols around the edges of the land. They brought the news to the hornbills. What was left of them anyway. Those few who remained flew to Pride Rock at once, demanding an audience with Kovu. When he finally tore himself from his mate and newborn cub's side, they gave him the news. He was barley able to hold back his horror.

Simba was dead. The Great King was gone. He who had stood against the greed of Scar, the wrath of his deranged mate Zira, had been killed in the night. His body had been left un-hidden and unsoiled, a message to the Pridelands and all who lived in it. _We can do this to your greatest ruler. Even the great Simba could not stop this How can you hope to stand against us? _Kovu swayed on the spot as he heard the news.

"No…" he whispered. "That's impossible. I spoke to him just last night… when I heard he had not returned to the den I thought… but I never dreamed…" He said nothing. He did nothing.

The word slowly spread. By word of mouth it was told. King Simba was dead. Then Kovu darted from Pride Rock. He reclaimed his body personally. Carrying the great male on his back the short distance. Only when his body – broken and bleeding – was laid upon the stones at the base of Pride Rock, was the news truly believed.

"No!" A voice cried out in pain. Nala screamed at the sight of his body.

"No! Not my Simba! NO!" She cried. The cries seared Kovu's soul. He turned to Nala sadly.

"Nala. I am sorry."

"It's not true! It can't be! This is someone else, he is still alive out there, maybe hurt!"

Kovu could not stop himself. He embraced Nala as she cried.

"He's… gone. He's gone…" He managed, barely able to hold back his own tears as she shook. Kiara emerged from the den, her lips forming a single "oh!" of horror at the sight of her dead father. Kovu immediately rushed over to her.

"You shouldn't see this!" He tired. She had been pregnant only last night – the birth had taken everything she had out of her and it clearly took all her energy just to stay on her feet. When she saw him, she paled, and nearly fell over. Kovu caught her with his body.

"I have to… Is it true? Is it him?" She asked fearfully. Kovu said nothing, but she understood his silence.

"No… Kings... please…" She murmured, as Kovu guided her back into the den. She collapsed into a heap of tears. Vitani moved over to her, with Kiara's cub in her mouth. Placing the cub with her mother seemed to calm her a little, but it did not stop the tears falling down her cheeks. Kovu looked at them for a moment. Vitani seemed pale, scared even. She met Kovu's eyes and nodded. Kovu steeled himself. Then he emerged from the den going back to where Simba lay outside.

Kiara's soft tears where almost as bad as the terrifying shrieks of anguish echoing from Nala.

The other lionesses had gathered in a small circle around Simba's body. There was weeping and mourning not seen since Mufasa' death, years before. Kovu cleared his throat and other looked to him. Timon and Pumbaa came out last.

"Al right, whats all the commotion!" Timon began, then he froze at the sight of his friend's body.

"No…" he whispered.

"Simba! Come on Buddy get up, what's the matter!" he begged, running into Simba, trying to lift Simba up as if that would bring him back. Timon managed to lift up Simba's tail, before falling back to the ground. Pumbaa was mute. Neither wept. They just stood there in shock. Timon stared the body. Without taking his eyes off it, he spoke to Kovu.

"Who did this?" He asked coldly. Kovu shook his head sadly.

"I don't know. _But I intend to find out." _Timon nodded sullenly. And swallowed.

"Please… Excuse me then Kid, I have to… be someplace else right now."

And Kovu remembered the commons story – the reason for the strange trio's friendship – that Simba had been found in the desert as a cub, dying from exposure. And that Timon and Pumbaa had rescued him – and raised him. Just as he had grown up under Zira, Simba had spent the majority of his young life, with this pair. In a sense they had raised him. And now he was gone.

It should have made him sad. It only made him angry. Angry at whoever or whatever had killed Simba – had done this to such a beloved teacher and friend. Cold fury gripped him. Anger blazed in his heart, so strong it hurt. And a voice came back to him from so many years ago.

Y_es. Yes Kovu! The pain hurts doesn't it! but you can master it! Beat it! Crush it and punish those that cause it! That is the secret to true power! A purpose! A burning desire beyond all other feelings that drowns the sun! Anger! Hatred! Loss! Agony! They hurt you, but they are servants! You are the master!_

_ His mother. training him so many years ago in the outlands. A purpose to make him strong. Scar's had been a lust for power. Zira's had been overriding hatred. But the single purpose they both shared that had made them so dangerous. That was Vengeance. And it gripped him now. He would find whoever had done this. And he would kill them. Without fuss or malice or pity or pleasure. _

He opened his eyes. And looked at the lionesses, now more determined than ever.

"Please. All of you. I know this is hard – but we have to move quickly. Simba's killer must still be in the Pridelands. We can still find whoever did this _and make them pay." _He said. Some of the lionesses began to growl and nodded. Emboldened Kovu continued.

"Before Simba died, he made it clear that he wished his daughter to rule. He also said that he wanted us to rule together. I intend to carry out his last request."

A few of the lionesses looked at him skeptically. Damu however, a Pridelander from birth bowed her head.

"This was Simba's last wish. I for one will follow you – especially if you lead us to Simba's killer." She said. The majority of the others said the same. Kovu nodded his thanks and spoke again.

"This was not done by Hyena or Wilddog. There must be a Rouge in these borderers. A lion or… something else. The same creature behind the massacre of the herds. And they are not working alone – else we would have spotted him by now. No. Someone is covering for him – it is the only explanation." The lionesses began looking at each other suspiciously.

"_This was no Rouge!_" A voice said Kovu almost groaned as he turned towards the familiar voice. Sure enough, Sabini stood there, her eyes bloodshot. Kovu made as if to speak but she continued.

"Could a single Rouge do this? Could single Rouge escape detection for so long? I tell you – it is clear who is behind the murder of our beloved King!" She said. The lionesses looked around in confusion, but Vitani glared at her.

"Sabini! Don't. We have heard enough of your nonsense!" She said but Sabini only looked at her defiantly.

"You will not silence me! It is clear to me who killed Simba! The Outlanders!" She shrieked. There was silence.

Then there was Chaos.

A dozen voices all crying out at once to be heard. Angry protests were bellowed, fearful cries. A melody of confusion. Kovu roared as anger gripped him again.

"ENOUGH! You will STOP poisoning the Pride against one another Sabini, or I will have you exiled." He threatened. Sabini looked at him in shock.

"You can't do that!"

"Can't I? With Simba dead, I am now King, is that no so?"

"No outlander will ever be a King of mine!" Sabini said. Kovu glared at her.

"So you will not accept me a ruler?" he asked. Sabini snorted.

"You! Never! I would not be surprised if you had you Outlander underlings butcher the herds, then murdered Simba yourself in order to take the Kingdom! Outland filth! We should never have allowed you back into the Pride!"

"Sabini, I am warning you!"

"I will not accept you as King Kovu. Nor will I accept Kiara as Queen – she has defiled herself with your seed. I renounce you as ruler of these lands! Stand with me!" She called to her friends. Her expression turned into a snarl. A large proportion of lionesses split from the main ground, but the majority stayed with Kovu. Kou sighed.

"Sabini. This is your final warning. I grieve for Simba as well – we all do! Do not let your grief turn to madness!"

"Madness?! I did not endure three years of Scar's tyranny for you! I did not fight to reclaim these lands just to stand idly by as his spawn followed in his father's paw-prints! Or as his filthy mongrel Outlanders polluted these lands!" She said. Kovu flinched, then roared in anger.

"DO NOT TEST ME SABINI! _I ENDURED MORE PAIN BECAUSE OF SCAR THEN YOU EVER DID, SITTING IN YOUR COMFORTABLE PRIDELANDS!" _

He roared. This time the entire of the pride looked shocked at Kovu's rage, even Vitani taking a step back.

"IF YOU THINK YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE OUTLANDERS, THAN YOU CAN PROVE IT! I EXILE YOU TO THE OUTLANDS ALONG WITH ANY WHO FOLLOW YOU! NEVER TO RETURN ON PAIN OF DEATH!"

He roared. Sabini stumbled back and fell over on a branch as he took a menacing step towards her. She looked terrified. For a minute, Scar the tyrant had emerged from the grave, stretching forth his paw through Kovu. That was what it looked like. Kovu took hold of himself, breathing heavily.

Then he was himself again.

"Go." he commanded. Sabini did not move, only staring at him in shock.

"GO!" he said again. Then she and her entire party ran from Pride Rock in terror. He looked around, doing a quick headcount. A full third of the Pride had gone with Sabini. He sighed.

Simba was dead less than a day, and already history was repeating itself. He looked around.

"Do any of you here, seriously believe that I or any of my family had anything to do with Simba's death?" he asked, for a single moment sounding fearful. Vulnerable even. A dozen faces looked up at him. Damu stepped forward.

"Kovu. I saw you look upon him as a father. Do not believe a word Sabini says. Simba selected you as a successor, not because of all the ways you are like Scar, but because of all the ways you are _different. _If Sabini was not so blind she would see it." Damu told him firmly. Kovu nodded his thanks. He, Vitani, and a few others took Simba's broken body and moved it carefully, around the base of Pride Rock, to the Grove of the Dead.

The small clearing behind Pride Rock, was where the bones of Judai, Mufasa, Uru, Kira and Scar were buried. Zira's, Nuka's, and Ahadi's had never been recovered. There, they dug a small pit, and placed Simba's body in the middle, before filling it in. No carrion would feast upon him. His body would return to dust, when it would become the grass – thus beginning anew the great circle of life. Damu walked in the opposite direction of the party, to the edge of Pride Rock. As ever, there were a few groups of different animals around it. Elephants, giraffes and buffalo – yet unsurprisingly very few Zebra, antelope or wildebeest. They looked up at Damu as she approached them.

"I bring a message from the Crown. King Simba is slain. The crown passes to Kovu. The King is Dead. Long Live the King!" She shouted out over the Pridelands. A passing flock of birds picked up the message and repeated it. Within hours, the entire Pridelands knew the news.

* * *

Watching, from the tip of Pride Rock, Marsade looked down at them. His feet dangled from the tip as he sat on the edge. He kept his Thornwood staff on in his left hand, but in his right, he held a gourd. Its tip was sliced off, and he sat there drinking the juice in. it left a sickly red stain around his lips. A flame danced around his arm. A single tounge, flickering and flashing. Clear, bright and warm. It gave life. Somely he placed is gourd on the ground and extended his hand slosing his paw around the flam, snuffing it out. Skin hissed as he did so. He did not flinch. Not even his eyes registered the pain.

He looked down at the lionesses again.

It would be so easy. Just a flick of his staff would send magma raining down upon them. A tornado. A meteor of ice. He hesitated though. That would get his attention. Wipe out his precious Pride. He restrained himself.

That much power in a single blast would be… unwise. Better to use more conventional means. As he watched a section of the pride split off from the others, and head east, towards the Outlands he allowed himself a grin smile of satisfaction.

The Oracle was right yet again. She had successfully predicted Simba's – and Kovu's, actions to the letter. A third of the fighting force of the Pridelands left. Feeling smug he raised the gourd to the King below.

"Your health your majesty."

Then pushed himself from the top of Pride Rock. As he fell he flicked his staff, and a gateway opened beneath him. he fell through silently.

Beyond the edges of the Pridelands, a pair of tigers stood waiting. A flash and a gateway opened at their feet. Marsade flew out of it and the gateway closed as gravity reasserted itself. Marsade landed on the ground with a heavy thump, and the ground cracked. Marsade stood up and brushed himself down.

"They are coming." he said simply.

* * *

Sure enough, a short while later, the party saw a cloud of dust in the distance. Marsade, whose vision was clearest, leaned forward, then nodded. The Shai'tan stood up and faced the approaching party of lionesses coming towards the Outlands. They were a sorry state. Many looked as though they already regretted their decision. Rish'ut glanced up at Ben-Kai-Ra. the Emperor nodded.

"_**Command is yours."**_ He said. Rish'ut smiled. Now was his chance to prove himself as one of the Chosen. He raised up a Paw, and held it high in the air. Then he slashed it down. Marsade, upon seeing the signal, brandished a pair of staffs'. The air ripped open. And darkness spilled out onto the pains. All Seven Shai'tan, gathered from across the world stepped as one out of the gateway.

Rish'ut stood up to command, and the six other tigers, the Emperor, and the Shaman turned to him.

"Shai'tan!" he called. Then he gave the order.

"_Kill!" _

They fell upon the exiled Pridelanders.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 5 - Pride Rock Stands

"**Okay – It's been over a week, and I have yet to update Sorry for the long delay – Had so much work to do – and its meant to be my holiday! Jeez! Once again (I should learn at this point), I over estimated the time it would take to write this section. I think the first part of this story will be over in the next chapter, then things can really get started. There is so much to see and explore, so I hope you are excited about it! In other news, I have created a forum for my works: feel free to discuss them here, along with likeminded reviewers:**

** forum/The-Lion-King-Legacies-The-Lion-King-Judgement/128728/**

**This was created over the fact that since some of the Chapters of "Judgement Bonus Disk" were not "Stories" so to speak, I was instructed by a fellow author to place it on a Forum instead. Flamed, was the term he used I think.**

**Strife's Bane, was a source of much wisdom, and also – I will admit it – Irritation, about this.**

**I do not resent him for this in this least, don't get me wrong, as it was entirely my own fault...**

**But even so... Please, please, scrutinise his work for violations of the Rulez. Just in case... :wink: If even one of us finds something it will make my day!**

**Anyway, after a bit of argument, I created the new Forum and placed the Bonus Disk there instead where it is hopefully not a problem. _**

**So if you haven't yet, then check it out!**

**The forum is the place for any non-review related comments, queries, or creations you have.**

**Also, I need a new front Cover for Judgement. So I am announcing an Art competition. Design a Front Cover for Judgement, featuring Taka, Kira, Hissis, Kivuli and Ammit, or any of the characters, and the winner shall not only receive critical acclaim from myself in the AN, but also be used as the Official Judgement Front Cover!**

**(It will of course be credited on my Profile)**

**So get those Pens, Pencils, and Photoshop's ready and get creative!**

**But first, the New Chapter! **

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pride Rock Stands**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

The Shai'tan had cut down the lionesses with ease. Weak, exhausted, surrounded and outmatched the lionesses had been torn to pieces. Blood had spattered the outlands and flown into the Great River, turning it a sickly pink with Blood. The River Lords were in a frenzy, the herds were in disarray and the sky above darkened. Marsade looked on at the devastation. He touched his hand onto the dust below his feet, and let his mind relax. His eyes turned a scarlet red as power flowed through him. For an instant he linked with the lands. Every ant, every creature, every part of the Great Circle of Life was linked to him. It was in pain. He felt the Pridelands scream as blood was spilt. Marsade laughed.

"Feel it my old friend! Feel the agony as the lands bend and brake beneath the strain! How much will it take?" he asked. To the Shai'tan around him, he seemed to be talking to himself. Nobody paid him any mind. He was useful to their plans, and Ben-Kai-Ra knew from experience that a touch of madness was not necessarily a hindrance. Quite the opposite. It allowed a certain freedom to act as required, without the normal inhibitions of other, lesser creatures. The strength to take what one wanted by force did not come from a desire to conform to those around you. It came from the realisation that there was no Circle. No balance. The world was chaos, and in chaos, the strong thrived.

But Marsade was not Insane. He was Shaman. And worse. He had spent the last century testing his powers against the strongest forces that nature had thrown at him, and bested them. Polishing them. So that they were finally tuned as his mind was. He had bested many creatures of both strength and intellect and the three Staffs of power he now possessed was proof of that. Fire. Water. Air. His own staff, and those taken from Margane and Haelien. Once his friends. No, once his family. he had murdered them for the sake of the power they possessed. Regrets? No. he regretted they had not helped him willingly, it would have been easier and less dangerous but he did not regret killing them. Such compassion was now forever out of his reach.

He rose to his feet.

"Ben-Kai-Ra. We have allowed them to dissolve in their own fear for over two weeks now. The time to strike is now. They are fractured. Be the blow that shatters them." the Tiger nodded once, accepting the advice, but making it clear he was not taking orders. Marsade was wary of the Emperor. He was powerful and dangerous – to attempt to control him would be unwise. And Marsade – for all of his lust for power and bitterness – was counted among the very wise. The Emperor knew this.

"_**I agree, sorcerer. Bring us to Pride Rock. Tomorrow, the sun will set, and with it the kingdom's last hope."**_

Marsade spun the staffs, and a Rift opened. All Seven Shai'tan made their way through. Seven Tigers, great and powerful warlords, warriors, assassins and fighters. Rish'ut. Asamode. Amun. Mortread. Sekmet. Leviath. Reavael. And finally the Emperor himself. Marsade entered last.

"Beware the Shadows. For within lies The End of All Things." he uttered to himself as he followed, closing it behind him.

* * *

The Rift opened into the Pridelands, deep within. In broad daylight and in full view of Pride Rock. Creating a rift of such magnitude took much of Marsade's strength. In the heart of the Pridelands, lightning flashed and crackled. Kovu started up in surprise as the pillar of energy roared into existence. Zebra nearby reared and bolted away in mindless terror. Kovu watched from the Top of Pride Rock as the lightning storm coalesced and ripped the air in two.

"Kiara!" he shouted over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the anomaly. Kiara stood up behind him, not recovered mostly from her pregnancy and looked up at him, her cub in her paws, playing with its own tail.

"Take Kaiva and get inside the den. Now. I do not like the look of this..." he said, looking worried. Kiara glanced at the storm.

"It's just lightning my love..." She said, looking at her mate in surprise, but Kovu shook his head.

"If that is lightning then I am a wildebeest. There are no storm clouds, or rain. Something else is work here." Then he saw the rift shift and stabilise, becoming a single archway, through which nine figures exited. Kovu roared and the lioness stood up in readiness at the approaching, strange figures. The tigers made their way to Pride Rock.

When the Shai'tan approached, Kovu roared again, and the creatures stopped.

"Who are you, and what to you want in these lands? And how do you break apart the air as you travel? Answer me – I am King Kovu –" The lead Tiger, and seemingly the leader stepped forward.

"_**Ah. King Kovu... A pleasure to finally meet you face to face... I am Ben-Kai-Ra, Emperor of a dozen lands to the east of here, across the Ocean. Ruler of the Shai'tan, the Chosen of my Race." **_He said viciously. A number of the Lionesses growled at the hostility and bared their teeth, but Kovu stood fast.

"Straight to the point. You and your people are of no concern of mine. If you seek lands of your own go and be on your way. There are many to the west of here. Take your means of magical travel and go." he said. Ban-Kai-Ra grinned and let out a slow, deep laugh.

"_**I will take the lands to the west, have no fear of that, but I shall suffer no rival. I claim these lands as mine, as descendant of **_**Emperor Shien-Su**_** who once ruled here. Surrender to me, here and now, or I shall crush the life from your lungs."**_

"No Emperor has ever ruled here. The ruling bloodline is that of Judai and Sirrin – I have never seen your kind before. Your shaman is clearly not as skilled as you thought- he has dropped you on the wrong kingdom."

_**"There is no mistake Kovu. Before the Lion King. Before the Leopard tribes. Before any cat claimed a dynasty the ruler of these plains was decided by blood – warm and spilled. The Tiger's ruled at the top whilst the Lions, Panthers, Leopards and Cheetahs crawled on the earth with the worms! You will learn to do so again!**_ _**Your rule is weak. Your Pride is broken, and your lands collapse around you. Disperse into the outlands, and go your own ways or die. The Old ways have returned. " **_The Emperor said. Kovu hesitated.

"Even if what you say is true – which is unlikely, it was centuries ago. Why demand war with the Lions?"

"_**I said I will suffer no rival, **_**King.**_**"**_ The Emperor said. Kovu growled finally allowing himself to be angered.

"We outnumber you. Commit to this fight and you condemn yourselves. Turn back now." he said, beginning to sound angry. How dare these foreign... creatures, Kovu had never seen enter his lands, and expect to just walk over them. Occasionally a rouge would challenge a king, but rarely would a nomadic, malnourished lion defeat a strong, well fed Lion King. The Emperor laughed again.

_** "The Throne is mine by right of blood and by right of conquest! I killed the last King, King Simba. Fear me. I have killed Hundreds of Lions. Perhaps you recognize some?"**_

With a flick of his paw, he sent something he had been concealing flying through the air, landing with a wet smack on the ground before Kovu. He recoiled in disgust. Lionesses shrieked as Sabini's head rolled towards them. Kovu felt true rage inside him as the remaining Shai'tan sent the severed heads of the exiled lionesses flying into the pride. Kovu was glad that all of the cubs were inside the den.

"You dare to enter my Lands, kill my Lionesses and murder my subjects and expect me to simply SUBMIT! Because you claim to be some long lost descendent of a forgotten being that lived centuries ago – who we don't even know existed! You are insane." Kovu said, anger pouring out to him. Ben-Kai-Ra smiled.

_**"Ah... So there it is... The Fury of Scar the tyrant..." **_He arched an eyebrow. _**"Oh yes. We know of Scar. We know of Zira. We know of Ahadi. We know of the collapse of the monarchy and its restoration under Simba. We know of the battle of the Riverlands and of the Wilddog genocide. We know everything about these lands King Kovu and there is nothing you can do now to defend it. In truth I was hoping you would deny our terms. Two kings in as many weeks is a first, even for me." H**_e laughed cruelly.

"_**Make peace with your Gods. By dusk, Pride Rock shall fall."**_

"Your threats do not frighten me." Kovu said defiantly.

"_**It was not a threat. It was a promise**_." the Emperor said. Then the entire Shai'tan delegation lit up like flames for an instant, and then vanished as a huge rift opened beneath them.

Kovu turned to his sister.

"I think we just agreed to a battle." he said.

"Diplomacy was always your specialty..." She smirked

"What would you have had me do? Lie down and die? Leave?" he asked indignantly. Vitani scowled.

"No. For all of your impatience, you fared better than I would have. I'd have ripped out his throat as soon as he admitted to killing Simba..." She said, growling. Kovu nodded.

"We cannot let this go unpunished. Gather the lionesses. Simba's killer has been found. We prepare for war." he said. Vitani nodded grimly.

When The Emperor returned through the portal, followed by his Shai'tan, one of them, Amun, appeared next him.

"My Lord? Why not just simply tear them to shreds there and then?" He said. Ben-Kai-Ra smiled.

"_**The King was there, but the rest of them? I desire more than the simple destruction of the King... I will not be satisfied with anything less than the complete extermination of all Lions in Africa. Shien-Su's Empire was all but extinct by the time it settled in our Homeland. I will be not rest until the entire stain of them has been eradicated from our world. And we shall do so without the aid of our armies from the South. It shall be the victory of Shai'tan alone."**_ He said. Those armies would be Amun nodded, and he knew then, that the Emperor had no intention of allowing them to survive, even if they did surrender. It was a marvellous idea.

"It will be a pleasure my Emperor." he said.

* * *

"I did not agree to this!"

"Kiara please!"

"The _entire_ pride is at war!"

"Until two weeks ago, you were pregnant. I will _not _let you be a danger to yourself."

"You expect me to just hide in here until all of the fighting is done?"

"Yes Kiara! Kings damn me but yes! You and all of the recent mothers. If you have so little thought for yourself, or for how I would fair if you... if anything happened – think of Kaiva!" He said. Kiara glared at him.

"I can take care of myself Kovu!"

"I said no!"

"I didn't think Simba's chosen heir could be such a coward." She said sniffing. Kovu stiffened and stepped back as if slapped. Kiara's mouth dropped open.

"No Kovu! I am sorry, I didn't mean that!" She said. Kovu nodded.

"I know. But please Kiara. So soon after Kaiva's birth, I could lose you both. Please be rational about this." The young king pleaded. Kiara nodded.

"Alright." She agreed. Kovu nodded.

"Almasi will _not _take part in the fighting either. She is taking care of the other cubs."

"Yes my King." She said nodding.

"Danyal will stay here as well." Kovu said, at which point a young lion bolted to the front.

"Wait-What!" Danyal exclaimed as a lioness tried to shush him. He sidestepped her however, and made his way forwards.

"Run that by me one more time?" He said, forgetting all propriety in his surprise, and anger. Kovu shook his head at the young lion. He was an adolescent, younger than Kovu when he had met Kiara in the inferno, but older than a cub. His hair tuft had coloured into a dark brown, but had yet to extend around his neck. His claws where long and sharp though, and his gritted teeth were very sharp. Anger flashed in his eyes as Kovu repeated his statement. Then he shook his head.

"No. No! I can fight! I am old enough; I am not goanna hide in a cave with a bunch of old ladies and baby cubs!" He said angrily. A few voices muttered, and Kaiva managed an audible 'Hey!'

Kovu raised an eyebrow.

"One of those 'old ladies' is my mate, and one of those 'baby cubs' is the heir to throne. Besides, Sara and Inti are hardly babies, nor is Zuri." He said simply, knowing he could have been angry, but for now was simply exasperated. The young lion stiffened.

"Sorry my King." he said, casting a guilty glance at his queen and prince. One of the cubs, Zuri, irritated at being called a baby in front of the entire pride stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yes, Danyal the great warrior! What a great help you'll be in a battle. Please – just stay out of the way Danyal before you get yourself hurt." She said, smirking. Danyal reddened and looked up at Kovu.

"Please." he asked, sounding pathetic – almost desperate but Kovu shook his head.

"War is no place for a cub, or a young lion. I know. Don't be too eager to jump into battle. You may yet have to fight for what you care about – and it will not be welcomed when it does. But I don't think Simba would forgive me if I sent a youngling into battle who had no idea what he was doing. No Danyal." he said, and gave his tactics to the other lionesses, leaving Danyal devastated. Inti, the only other male in the Pride, apart from Danyal and Kaiva, and was Sara's twin brother – barley larger than Kiava, and half the size of Danyal. He waddled over to him.

"Wow. So much for that plan. Say, I wonder if the King would let me fight if I asked? I am way stronger than you." he joked, to which Danyal stuck out a paw, crushing the unfortunate cub's head into the dust.

"What was that?" he asked, as the cub grunted with a mouthful of dirt, and struggled to get free, but the older, considerably larger young lion held him down with a single paw.

"Ug-'thung." he managed and Danyal released him. Inti shook himself free of dust spitting out dirt as he did so. Sara shook her own head at her brother's antics, and went back to play with Kiava, who was either unaware or wilfully ignorant of other cub's lunacy. They continued chatting under Kiara's watchful gaze. Kovu continued discussing tactics for a while until Vitani darted into the den.

"They are coming!" She shouted and the den instantly stilled. Then without a word, Kovu left the den, and others sprinted after him leaving a couple of Lionesses alone with the cubs – and Danyal. He made as if to follow them, but Almasi gave him one look, and he sat down again, resting on his paws, slouched upon the ground. The twin cubs, Inti, and Sara, climbed up upon him, but he ignored them, thinking instead about the oncoming battle with the invaders.

The Sun set, and sure enough, the Shai'tan began their advance upon Pride Rock.

* * *

**AN:**

**A Note on Kaiva's Age. Two weeks is – in my opinion, the amount of time between Simba's presentation Ceremony and the opening Simba scenes in the First Film. Scientifically inaccurate? There may be a lot off that. I am a Physicist, not a Biologist. But the vast majority of Biologists will say talking, magic wielding Orangutans are also not scientifically accurate! How Peculiar!**

**Also, what do you think of the Cubs interaction? It was the hardest to write and I want to know if it is good.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Pride Rock Falls I

"**So sorry about the delay. Goodness. The God's conspired to keep me from completing this. Work after work. School, homework, exams – got my first batch of exams back. 88 UMS for my Physics paper! :D.**

**Did appalling on my chemistry and maths though. Well done to anyone else out there who is still struggling through full time education. We will march onwards together! (Until the day comes when we compete for jobs, but hey, we have a good year yet.)**

**This chapter is devastating and is the main reason I made this a teen rating. It is bloody – the violence is Animal Kingdom, not Disney. Nature is a cruel thing and this chapter reflects this. Eventually, it will become something else, with brighter moments, and even a few songs, this is the darkest moment. I will probably piss of every one of you at some point in this chapter by killing someone you love. Sorry.**

**I have also split it into two chapter and will update it within a few hours. to make up for the delay. Enjoy and please review. Also if you are reading this, and are confused by these Shaman, I suggest you read Judgement. Seriously, If you are reading this and haven't read Judgement yet, you need to.**

**In other news, I topped 17,000 words in my novel. Weirdly I write this so much faster, this chapter alone is excess of 5000 words... It's just a different style of writing.**

**I'll leave you now and let you enjoy the story. However, I also have created a new Forum, and updated my profile. Check both out:**

forum/The-Lion-King-Legacies-The-Lion-King-Judgement/128728/

(Remember to add this the final */* at the end of the main address. Be sure you are not on your own account page or the *https* will interfere with the address).

* * *

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

**Chapter 6: Pride Rock Falls I**

* * *

Kovu stood from Pride Rock when the Shai'tan began their attack. He turned to his sister.

"Seven of them?" He asked in confusion. Vitani looked again, taking in every feature of the tigers.

"All but the Emperor. They slaughtered Sabini and her followers – and suffered no casualties in doing so – I don't see a scratch on them. There is more to them than they let on Kovu..." Kovu nodded in agreement. He wanted nothing more than to jump down there, tear into their flesh, spill their blood upon the ground. For a mad instant, he almost did so, but he restrained himself. Instead he called out to the Shai'tan.

"This is your last chance. Turn back, or face death." He said grimly. Ben-Kai-Ra smiled, almost in pleasure. Then he said something.

_**"Moja! Tygugoum carrasgath!"**_

The words were alien, but they conveyed some meaning to the Shai'tan who as one gave a single cry, a roar of anger. They exalted and Kovu shivered at the sound. His own lionesses had moved into position around the foot of Pride Rock.

"Stand as one! Wait for their attack – let them tire themselves coming to us!" He ordered. To his relief, every lioness heard him and stood their ground as the creatures thundered towards them.

They met with a roar. For every Shai'tan there were at least two Lionesses. Though smaller, they outnumbered the Shai'tan and it was there the lions had the advantage.

For Rish'ut, the battle was bloody and hot. And exciting – that much there was no denying. Adrenaline ran through him, making his reactions faster, his senses greater and his body stronger.

He was _strong. _Being_ s_tronger than those around him gave him a thrill. To know that his life was being gambled on the fact that he remained the strongest. Some would have been frightened by the prospect. But it was the reason Rish'ut lived. Who could live a mundane life, after having felt the thrill of battle? The sweet taste of a foe's blood in his throat. Warm and sticky. Pungent. A lioness reared up in front of him, and he darted forward, striking a long, razor sharp claw at her flank. Blood sprayed as she pulled away at the last instant. The blood stung his eyes and filled his mouth, but she returned in kind. Her own blow should have sent him spinning through the air, but instead of landing on him as she expected, he twisted his form and it passed harmlessly over his head. She barely had an instant to register a moment of surprise, before he jerked his claw across her neck. The unnamed lioness crumpled as two more leapt upon him and he danced backward.

Kovu stared in disbelieve as the fight was repeated throughout the base of Pride rock. The Shai'tan were fast but above all, they were stronger than any foe he had previously fought. His lionesses were skilled but all it took was one mistake and the Shai'tan would capitalise. Their brutal strikes tearing into his people. He was sickened. There was a howl, and another lioness fell. And still all eight tigers remained standing. The Emperor was not even fighting – he was just lurking at the back, behind his minions. Pacing up and down.

"_**Kill them! Kill them all!" **_He ordered. The Shai'tan responded, fighting harder, pushing themselves past their own limits into a blood thirst rage. Kovu dodged a blow aimed at his face and returned a strike of his own, only for the battle to separate the combatants as they fought. It was a mess. Chaos. The fighters whirled and seethed around each other –it was hard to say who was where. In the centre of the fighting, there was no left, or right, up or down. Just the slash of claws and the spray of blood.

"Kovu!" Vitani cried as a Tiger sank its teeth into her shoulder.

Kovu was there, tearing into the enemies flesh with his own teeth. The Tiger bucked, throwing Kovu off and losing a chunk of its skin. They were bloodied, but no Shai'tan had fallen yet. Kovu saw three lionesses had.

There was a flash of light and Marsade appeared above them...

He was flying. Floating on the air itself, as winds whirled around him. He held out both palms of his hands and three staffs span around him in the eye of tempest. Red, white and blue flames roaring with energy, burning in the wind appeared from nothing and circled the sorcerer. A tongue of flame darted out and struck a lioness in the chest. Kovu couldn't see her face, but he cried out in alarm as the fire seared into her, burrowing deep into her flesh like a maggot into meat. She shrieked and the smell of burnt fur and lioness assailed his nostrils. She fell to the ground, eyes unseeing. Marsade stumbled backwards as well, caught by surprise by the ferocity of his own spell, but laughthed at the strength of his new toy. For an instant their eyes met, and Marsade smiled.

"Friend of yours?" he asked casually as Kovu bared down upon him. Marsade flicked his hand and Kovu wondered if for a moment he had made a terrible mistake. Any minute now the unnatural flame would leap towards him and kill him – he could already feel it. Fortunately for Kovu, the Shaman, startled by Kovu's direct attack, reacted with instinct and struck out with a different spell. Invisible claws struck at him, and Kovu was thrown through the air. Injured but alive, he groaned as he crawled to his feet. Blood poured freely now, and Kovu felt the taste of blood in his own mouth. His own. He had bitten into his tongue as he had landed slicing the tip clean off. He was lucky he had not taken a larger chunk. He spat out a glob of blood and leapt back into the fray, partnering with his sister in trying to take down one of the larger tigers.

Back in the den, the cubs listened to the sounds of battle and cries of pain. Inti shivered. His sister covered her eyes crying softly to herself. Zuri did nothing, tracing her claws into the dust, trying desperately to shut out the noise. Kiava paced up and down in anticipation, whilst his mother looked on nervously. Danyal stood up.

"Thats it. I am not going to wait another minute – they need everyone out there." He said standing up. Kiara roared.

"Stay where you are you stupid child!" She snapped.

"You go out there now and everyone will see where from – we'll have these Shai'tan down our throats in the blink of an eye!" She said, and Danyal hesitated.

"You go out there and you cut all of our throats!" She hissed. Danyal, paused then nodded, sitting back down. The echoing cries of pain and conflict made him shiver. Timon sat next to him.

"Relax kid. I wanna be out there as much as you – I wanna tear them limb from limb like there was no tomorrow." He said. Danyal snorted.

"Exactly. I'd be killed instantly and I know it." Timon told him.

"I am not afraid." Danyal said.

Timon sighed. "Then you are crazy or stupid."

"I am not stupid!"

"Crazy it is then." Timon said. Danyal swiped at him, but a life time spent around lions, young and old had prepared Timon who darted out of the way.

"Remember my young friend. Hakuna Matata. No worries. Worrying over this battle will not help those fighting, and lack of focus will get you killed." Timon said, before heading off to the back of the cave. Kiara watched him go.

"Has Timon seemed a little... different? Since dad was killed?" Kiara asked Almasi, who shrugged.

"You know him better than I do... But he gave the boy some sound advice..." Almasi said.

"Exactly. Timon has never been responsible or particularly wise." She said, and sent him a questioning look. Timon sighed.

"The boy has more heart than brains, and more testosterone then sense. That combination will get him killed." Timon explained. Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"And you are the perfect role model?" She asked.

"Simba turned out alright..." Timon said, before continuing by. Years at Pride Rock, and still he liked to sleep apart from the Lions.

"Man... I am getting too old for this..." he said as his back creaked.

"My King! We must fall back! We can't –AARH!" Serci cried as a tigress grasped her by the back of head, and drew her claw across her throat. She fell with a sickening splash into her own blood. More than half of the lioness were dead and of the half who survived two thirds were wounded. Kovu was panting. Blood poured from Nala's head, and one eye was puffy and swollen, a strike had come perilously close to ripping it out.

One Tiger struck at Kovu who angrily counter attacked. The Tiger defended, but Kovu driven by rage, battered through his defence and struck at his chest, ripping into the soft breast. The Tiger cursed and fell to the ground.

"**Leviath!" **One of the Tiger's cried out, and two of its companions broke away from their combat. One leapt at Kovu as the other crouched and pulled the screaming Tiger from the field. Kovu shook of his attacker and leapt at the retreating pair. The Air rippled and the two vanished. Marsade had whisked them to safety. Kovu roared as his other attacker pulled away as well, attacking a weaker opponent.

"Kovu! Pull back to the den!" Vitani shouted over the sound of the battle.

"No!" Kovu retorted, striking at a Tiger who was biting into the neck of lioness on the ground. He pulled the Tiger off her, but she was already mangled and dead.

"We are exhausted! We can't hold this line, we are too few!"

"Pride Rock will not fall!" Kovu retorted, but even as the words left his lips they felt like ash. A quick survey of the field told him their odds. One Shaitain wounded the other retreated. Six Tigers remained. A dozen lionesses already dead. Fire danced out and Marsade's unearthly hellfire struck again incinerating another lioness. The Pyromancer was a devil, leaping with unnatural strength and speed over the field, striking at will, and here and there flying from each near death. _Laughing._ The kings dam him! Taking pleasure in the fight to the death! Kovu gritted his teeth, Should he retreat? The decision was made for him.

"_**KOVU SON OF SCAR!" **_Ben-Kai-Ra's voice echoed over the battlefield. As if by command, the fighting ceased, as Tiger and Lioness paused midstrike to hear him.

"_**YOUR WORLD IS FAILING."**_

"_**BY DUSK ALL THAT YOU LOVE WILL BE ASHES. YOU KNOW THAT THE PRIDE IS BROKEN. BUT YOU AND YOUR KIN HAVE THOUGHT VALIANTLY AND WITH HONOUR." **_he said. Kovu grimaced, but was surprised by what was next.

"_**MY FORCES WILL WITHDRAW. YOU HAVE AN HOUR TO BURY YOUR DEAD, MAKE PEACE WITH YOUR GODS AND DIE WITH DIGNITY. WHEN THE FIGHTING RESUMES, I SHALL STRIKE PERSONALY, AND ALL THINGS WILL COME TO DUST – AND BEFORE THE END, YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH!"**_

The Emperor roared. He nodded to his shaman, who mumbled something incomprehensible. The remaining Tigers vanished from sight, the gateway closing behind them.


	8. Chapter 7 - Pride Rock Falls II

**Chapter 7: Pride Rock Falls II**

**IthilienRanger: Yes, those scenes were inspired by LOTR and Harry Potter. Both amazing films.**

**Emerald dreamer96: Glad you enjoyed it... Though... Don't be fooled by the Shai'tan. They are only honorable when it suits them. True, they will save each other's neck's in a pinch, but they'd also stab each other in the back if it would further their status. Think Sith Lord. With Claws.**

* * *

"Kovu!" Kiara cried out as he entered the den, blood trailing from a dozen open wounds. Danyal stood up immediately. The Lionesses followed. Scarce few of them compared to those who had left to fight the Shai'tan. There was silence in the den. The cubs looked at the battle-scarred warriors, with a mixture of awe and fear.

"The Emperor has given us respite." Kovu spat. Then his knees gave way and he fell to the ground exhausted. The lionesses, fatigued, sank down as well, making the most of the rest.

"How many survive?" Kiara asked. Kovu looked away, unable to look at his mate.

"All of them..." he whispered, his voice tinged with anger and... fear.

"They are _unstoppable _Kiara. I have never seen such fighting. Not the outlanders, not the Hyenas, nothing! They do nothing but Kill and they hate all living things..." He said.

"But we can fight them right? We can beat them?" Danyal said angrily. Kovu wanted to reassure him. But he could not find the words.

"Those things killed Simba without taking a scratch. They have massacred us out there without a single fatality. And that Shaman of theirs... he wields Black Magic, I am certain. If Rafiki were here maybe he could combat him, but we are outmatched... I fear for us all..." he said. Danyal looked around at the lioness's faces expecting to find fear. What he saw was worse. Exhaustion. Resignation. They knew it. The dice was rolled. All cards were on the table. Kovu stood up. And made his way to the back of the cave. Then he turned to face his remaining followers.

"Pride Rock has fallen." He said, and his tone carried such finality that nobody spoke. For while they just stood there.

"You are just giving up?" A voice asked. Kovu blinked and saw Timon, straddled atop his friend Pumba. The Warthog was scowling at him. Kovu sighed.

"Who am I Pumba?" He asked the Warthog.

"You are Kovu. King of Pride Rock..."

"And who is the King, Pumba? What has the King done for hundreds of years? Who leads? Who commands? Who holds the very Circle of life in their paws, balancing it, the fate of the Pridelands on their shoulders?" He asked.

"Where are the Kings of the Past? Where are the warriors who fought for them? Mohatu... Ahadi... Mufasa... Simba... They have passed like winds in the grasslands... tears in the rain..." he said. The entire of the Pride was captivated.

"Look around you. We will not survive. I have failed. Simba left me in charge of this Pride and I have lead it to destruction... Everyone. My family. My friends. My mate. My Son. All of them will die _because of me." _ Kovu said. The cubs said nothing; the lionesses didn't look at one another. Then Vitani spoke.

"Where are the Great Kings? I see one here brother. Get up. Your Kingdom needs you. Your Pride needs you. I need you. _You_ are the King. _You_ are of the line of Kings and if you do not lead this Pride no one will. Simba chose you as his heir for a reason and he would not say you have failed Kovu. We are alive. Take this chance to ensure we remain this way..." Vitani said. Kovu stiffened.

"These creatures have entered my lands. They attack my people. They kill my friends... They would have us give up. To hand over the kingdom on a silver plate!" he shouted forcefully.

"NO! I tell you! NO! Not whilst I live. Because I have something precious to me. My family. My Pride. My Heart." With each word he struck at the side of the save, where Kiara had once clawed her way through solid rock to break out of the den which had become her prison. They had been together that night – and afterwards had stopped a war that threatened to destroy them all. They had done the impossible. Now as he struck the wall, it crumbled before him, leaving a small opening in the cave wall.

"Pride Rock will fall. But this Pride will not die. This King will not abandon his people."

"You are suggesting we abandon Pride Rock?" Almasi asked in shock. Kovu shook his head.

"No. I am saying we save our cubs and out people."

"But this is our home."

"It is a rock. Our home is our Pride – and our Pride can move."

"My King..."

"This is not up for negotiation. I will not allow innocent cubs to be slaughtered. Get the cubs out of here. Kiara, Vitani, Almasi, Damu, Casim, Ferris. Please go."

"We will never make it. They will hunt us down a kills us – we should stay here, their numbers will mean nothing in the narrow passages around Pride Rock."

"Pride Rock is lost – we could not hold this den with double out numbers."

"We can't cover our escape either." At this Kovu stopped.

"No. We should make out stand here – a small party could escape with the cubs and survive..." Kiara stood up, staring at her mate.

"No..."

"Kiara."

"NO! I almost lost you once I will not do so again!"

"Do you care nothing for your son?" Kovu asked, and then shook his head.

"I will remain here. At Pride Rock. I shall hold off the Shai'tan. They are flesh and blood and I will make them _bleed_." he said bitterly. The lionesses looked from one to the other. Kovu sighed.

"But I cannot do so alone. I cannot..." He did not say it. He needed some to stay with him. He could not hold the den against the Emperor himself. He needed some to remain with him. Some to die with him. He had to ask his friends to stand by him – knowing they would die. And that was not something he would do.

* * *

Rish'ut heard the quiet voices of the lioness's and their King. Inwardly he smirked. As if the Emperor of the World would allow them a minute longer to survive out of _mercy. _No. He had seen them enter the Den. He knew of its location. And he had heard the voices of the cubs – and the young ones. Now he was certain. The entire Pride was gathered in the Den. They were all together – in a single place. Bottled up with nowhere to run. Time to die. He turned his back on the pride, tail swishing through the air, and he passed through the gateway.

The Shaman's rifts were useful – they made travel so much faster – and death came to much quicker.

"They are all there. None have fled. None shall escape." Rish'ut the other Shai'tan when he arrived at his destination. Ben-Kai-Ra smiled.

_**"Recommence the attack. Move into the den. Kill all that you find there. Spare no lioness or cub."**_

_** "**_What if Rafiki interferes?" Rish'ut asked. Marsade stepped up – drawing his staff out of thin air.

"_I _will Break him." he snarled.

* * *

"I will stand with you..." Vitani said, standing up next to her brother. Kovu shook his head.

"No. Not this time little sister. I need you to go with Kiara and Kaiva. And of course, Almasi must go with her Cubs. Inti and Sara will need their mother. Zuri and Damu as well." Kovu said. The lionesses nodded simply, and the cubs breathed sighs of relief. It was decided. Kiara would carry Kaiva – Vitani would carry Inti, Damu Zuri and Almasi Sara. Ferrin would flee with them. To the remaining lionesses, he turned to them.

"You are under no obligation to remain with me." he said. Casim, Nala and Gerren smiled.

"No. But I will not abandon my King."

"I would sooner die than see Pride Rock fall to these creatures and this Sorcerer." She said. They were all prepared to die for him. Kiara spoke up.

"Kovu please. We'll find another way! We'll do something else!"

"Kiara don't make this any harder."

"You'll be killed Kovu! They'll kill you for this – and if they think you managed to save anyone they will make it worse!" The thought chilled him, but he embraced his mate.

"My son will live. My Pride will survive. I don't do this because I have to – I do it because I chose to. I would die a thousand deaths to save you once and you know it..." he said. Kiara sobbed silently, and Kovu would gladly have spent more time with his mate, but he moved on. Time was of the essence.

"Danyal should go as well." Kovu decided. Danyal stood up.

"Oh no. You made me hide like a coward – I will not run as well!" Danyal said angrily.

"Do as you are told you foolish boy!" Vitani snapped. Danyal shot her an angry look.

"I am not a child. What will you do kill me? Just leave it a few hours; the tigers will save you the job."

"You would refuse an order from your King?" Kovu asked. Danyal looked around at the battered lionesses.

"Stick around long enough and I don't think you will be a King much longer. It's over." He said bitterly. Kovu was about to retort angrily, but he hesitated. The boy was right. He was angry. Bitter. He had already lost a home once, when he had been exiled. He could sympathise.

"Danyal. Please. Your Pride needs you. Kiava is a child – Inti barley a month older. The Kingdom needs a lion. There are hard times ahead, and we will need your courage before the end. Please don't throw it away. I know you want to fight for the people you love but if you do so now it will be in vain..." Kovu told him. Danyal hesitated.

* * *

_**"SAVARCK AN ILLSIEM! MOJA HER IGNATION!" **_a voice bellowed. Fire struck the side of Pride Rock. Kovu whirled around and darted to the mouth of the den. The Shai'tan had broken their promise and was attacking ahead of time. It was too soon! If he didn't act now they would all be killed!

"Kiara go! Casim! Gerren! To me!" he called.

"FOR THE PRIDELANDS. FOR OUR LOVED ONES. YES – THEY MAY KILL US – BUT FIRST! FIRST THEY SHALL LEARN TO FEAR US!"

The lionesses that had chosen to stay backed him, and they struck at the charging Tigers. Casim was killed instantly, three tigers tearing into her side spilling her organs out onto the dust. Gerren gave a shout and charged a pair, who were so surprised by the attack they nearly lost their throats. The remaining lionesses fled. Vitani spared her brother one last look. Almasi and Danu fled the den, Zuri and Inti held in their teeth via the hole Kovu had made earlier. Vitani sheltered Sara from a blow that would have crushed her skull.

The Shaman danced and span, throwing fire as Rafiki would bananas. Kovu ducked under a ball of flame and felt the heat singe his hair. The smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood. In his own den. Nala leapt up at him.

"Shaman! I knew a monkey like you once – except he was taller." She taunted. Marsade laughed.

"Ah... Rafiki? Or Yessen?" He said twirling his Blackwood staff in his hands. The fire danced around him, turning his orange fur a sickening gold, and casting long shadows. Nala struck at him. Marsade ducked the blow but, the claws made contact, drawing blood and scratching long cuts into his face.

"Now droll." he said, and tapped his staff on the ground. The cuts lit up like flames and... Faded. Healed instantly. Nala drew breath.

"How..." She managed.

"I am just a very good healer." He said then swung his staff. Nala weaved and struck back.

"Tell me, is out mutual friend a baboon or a chimp?" He asked. Nala spat.

"Rafiki is a mandrill!" She said, slashing at him. Marsade smiled.

"Ah... Rafiki. I so hoped it would be. Thank you my dear – now I know which of my brothers I will need to kill next. Goodbye." He said. Nala roared and bit forwards with all her force. Marsade rippled and vanished. Her teeth closed around thin air. Marsade appeared above her.

"The pleasure's is all mine." He said, and stabbed down with his staff, the thorn point downwards. Nala's eyes widened as the staff pierced her body. Then she jerked and went still, sliding to the ground. Marsade pulled it free and flicked the blood off it. The motion caused a blast of air to slam into the side of the den, making the cave tremble.

"NOOOO!" Kiara screamed as her mother died. Marsade didn't notice her. He rippled and was gone. Reappearing towards the rear of the fighting, observing the chaos, before launching another blast of flames at the lionesses. The rest of the Pride fared little better.

"_I'll gut you, you little rat..." _One of the tigers hissed as Danyal retreated.

"Try it." He said, and the young lion stopped retreating – and launched himself at the tiger who roared. It was chaos. A tiger struck at Kiara who dodged the blow, but Kaiva was sent flying out her mouth. Vitani darted passed her, and caught him in her jaws.

_**"Where are you King? I promised I would kill you myself..." **_Ben-Kai-Ra said and he entered. His claws struck out, taking Gerren in the chest. The blow nearly bisected her. Before she could blink, the light left her eyes. Kovu, already fighting two foes, was defenceless.

"KOVU!" She shrieked desperately, she darted towards him and leapt over a pair of lioness as Ben-Kai-Ra struck. She didn't even attack him. She just forced herself between Kovu and his would be killer. The clawed paw descended.

Kiara gasped as pain flowed through her for a moment... then it stopped. The pain vanished. She sighed with relief. And died.

_"NOOOOOO!" _Kovu cried. Then the fury of Taka the Scarred was unleashed. The weapon Zira had made to kill Simba was unlocked. He was a whirling tempest of black fur, blood and anger. His two opponents were thrown off him, and crashed to the ground with loud grunts.

"KIARA!" He shouted. It was hopeless. She was dead. His eyes flicked for a moment towards Vitani. And his Son in her jaws. Go. She made eye contact with her brother.

"Goodbye. Brother. Forgive me..." She managed to gasp, before darting out off the den, leaving Kovu to face the Shait'an alone. Danyal pulled himself to his feet from where he had fallen, blood spilled from a cut to his left thigh. Crying made him turn. _Sara._ With Kiara dead – there was no one left to carry the last cub. Vitani, Almasi and Damu had fled. And Kovu was fighting the Emperor. Nala, Casim, Kiara and Gerren were dead. There was no one else. He was alone. Kovu saw her at the same time as he did. As did the Shai'tan. Danyal made a snap decision. He gave Kovu one last look.

"Damm you..." He muttered. Then jumped forwards, ducking under a swipe aimed at his neck and leaping over another. He seized Sara in his jaws who gave a terrified squeal, and struggled a moment, before realising who he was and went limp. He shot out through the small hole in the cave as the Shai'tan surrounded Kovu.

_**"So it ends... **_**King **_**Kovu. You reign was as short not short enough..." **_The Emperor said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that..." Kovu muttered. His face was streaked in blood. A stray swipe had reopened the Scar on his eye, causing blood to fill his vision. He glanced at the body of his beloved Kiara.

"You really shouldn't have done that Emperor..."

_**"You have no Pride. No reinforcements. No allies. No Crown." **_The Emperor said_**.**_

"Yes... And do you know what else I don't have?" He said. The Emperor's eyes narrowed.

"Anything to lose!" Kovu cried, and leapt at the Emperor. The great Tiger laughed and parried the blow, then his laugh became as snarl as the speed and strength of Kovu's blows increased.

"_**I will take you cub, and make you watch as I devour his corpse for this!" **_The Emperor cried. Kovu screamed, and swiped at the emperor. The blow, struck him in the chest, and the Emperor stumbled. The Shai'tan gasped as he dropped to one knee before rising, catching the blow.

"You'll have to find him first..." Kovu said. The Emperor froze, his eyes flickering to the bodies on the ground. There were no cubs. And some of the lionesses were gone. They had escaped despite his carefully laid snares.

"_**Don't just stand you inbred scum! Rish'ut! Get after them!" **_He demanded. Rish'ut nodded and followed

"_**I will find your son... and I shall destroy him completely."**_

Kovu attacked, and the two circled one another, exchanging blow for blow despite Kovu's injuries.

"You have killed everything I love! Even if you survive this I will haunt your nightmares until the day comes when death takes you– whether by claw or by the decay of time itself you will die, and then I shall have my revenge upon you all!" Kovu shouted, and the struck at the Emperor.

"_**Pathetic..."**_ The Emperor said and struck again. Kovu caught the blow, but he was tiring. When the Emperor gave another blow, Kovu stumbled, and on the third, the blow sent him flying, a loud *snap*, signalling the breakage of some bone. The Emperor stalked towards him.

_**"Your death will mean the end of these Pridelands." **_He said, as the other Shai'tan surrounded Kovu.

"The Pridelands won't end on me. The Sun has set on my time. It will rise again... One day..." Kovu said. The Emperor laughed. He struck once at Kovu's exposed neck. He died instantly. Amun surveyed the carnage around them.

"We actually did it... We killed them all!" He said triumphantly.

_**"We have taken the Pridelands... But if we want to hold them we need to commence the next stage. The siege of Pride Rock is over. The battle for the Pridelands will continue to be fought as long as there are those who are loyal to Kovu. We must teach them the error of their ways..." **_The Emperor said. He nodded to Marsade, who left the cave and levitated to the top of Pride Rock. His own staff floated out in front of him. With two flashes of light, they were joined by his other staffs. The three of them spun round each other forming a vortex of energy. This much power was dangerous... If he used more energy than he could physically pay, the universe would extract it from his flesh, and the flesh of those around him. There had to be balance. But with _three _of the Shaman's rods... he had more than enough. The lights merged. Then the sky split open. A huge Rift, from the sky to the horizon opened out upon Pridelands, just as the sun set. Darkness had already fallen on the other side of the Gateway, and darkness spilled out onto the Pridelands.

* * *

Out of the darkness a huge host stepped forward. Snakes. Wilddogs. Panthers, Alligators and all manner of foul things pushed through. Creatures from ever corner of the Imperium, their loyalty sworn to the Emperor of the World. The Shai'tan had taken the Pridelands, crushed it, and added it to the multitude of lands already conquered. The Pridelands now belonged to the Shai'tan.


	9. Chapter 8 - Flight to the River

"**Hello All! It's great to see you all again. My word – it's only been a week, but feels longer. I have had such a busy week with so much stuff to do.  
I hope to have a couple of Chapters up over Easter though, so hopefully you enjoys. I replied to most of your reviews in PMs, and will do so again – so thank you again very much for the kind reviews. I never say it enough – it is much easier to write knowing people are enjoying the story.**

**IthilienRanger: You'll find out soon enough. There is a lot to see though. A lot in store – more Shamans, and some old friends returning as well. You will remember a group of Animals that left the Pridelands because of Scar, who will want some vengeance... **

**And yes, before any of you ask, this scene was inspired by the Flight to the Ford in the Lord of the Rings. The Shai'tan are based upon a cross between Lotr Nazgul, and Robert Jorden's Forsaken – so it seemed natural. Expects to see many references – as this is basically epic fantasy in the Lion King.**

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

**Chapter 8: Flight to the River**

* * *

Far beyond the reaches of the Pridelanders, there was a mountain. Kilimanjaro – its great peak was named, and there atop it high above the rest of the world, sat a strange creature. He was a monkey – or more specifically, a baboon. He sat atop a pole, a long polished stick jammed into the ground, and he rested atop it with perfect balance. Wind and rain had no effect on him, and it was said he could remain atop for over a week, without food, water, shelter, or rest – just in perfect meditation with the universe. Around him arranged in a circle were two dozen pebbles. They were identical – curved and smooth on one side, flat on the other. The flat sides were pressed downwards, to only the smooth grey domes showed over the sticky brown mud. The cold of mountain was keenly felt, but he paid it no mind as he perched. Slowly he opened his eyes. He stretched out on hand to the nearest pebble. The wind blew faintly, and he rotated his arm along until, eventually, the wind ceased. He picked up the stone, and turned it over to see the Rune, carved into the stone on the base.

"Death." He read it aloud.

What could this mean? If the runes only allowed a blind literal interpretation of their meaning, they would be a useless tool – but despite their intricacy, he found the entire system more appealing that the painstaking art Rafiki favoured, or the careful analysis of sea foam Haelien preferred. Death. Danger. Decay. Destruction. Despair. A Great many things. It could mean any of them. Or all of them. He stood up for the first time in weeks and left. As he did so he stumbled, and tripped on one of his other Runemarks he had not noticed. He fell over flat and turned it over in annoyance. He froze when he read it.

"The Hermit." He thought. Yessen's lips curled into a snarl.

"Rafiki..."

* * *

Danyal raced through the night, Sara held tightly in his jaws, breathing heavily through his nose. He could hear his heart beating, feeling it pressing against the back of his eyes. So much blood. So much death. Such terrible hatred. He shuddered at the thought, but did not slow down. He could see no tracks, be was blindly following the path he thought his companions had travelled. For a moment, he didn't know where to go, but in an instant, the wind changed, and a familiar scent hit his nostrils. He recognised the smell of lionesses immediately, and followed with renewed vigour. By now, night had fallen and for the first time in his life, the darkness of was oppressive. Shadows fled in every direction – orange light flickered behind him, from the flames of Marsade's magic casting long running shadows around him. Smoke almost blinded him. Sara seemed tiny and vulnerable in his mouth – her eyes screwed shut against the horrors around her, whimpering softly. A rock loomed up before him suddenly, launching out of the darkness. Danyal leapt, covered the distance and landed a short distance away from it, his feet moving before he hit the ground again. As he tired and slowed, as the imminent threat faded, only then could Danyal take it all in. Pride Rock – his home – had fallen. It had been destroyed. It took a moment to register, but there it was, beating against his very core. He had _no home. _It left him feeling hollow. Empty. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke out of the long grass, and came upon a small clearing of flattened land, where the grass was shorter than most. It had been seared from the Pridelands many years ago by an inferno set by Zira, and the land still bore its scars. As it would the Scar's of this conflict.

_"Stay where you are!" _A voice cried out to him. And out of the shadows leapt Almasi and Vitani. They slowed when they saw him however.

"It's Danyal!"

"Dear King's - Are you alright?" Vitani asked. He had scarcely noticed the injuries he had sustained. Before He could answer, Almasi let out a shriek of happiness.

"Sara! My Girl, my sweet! You are alive – oh thank the King's!" She exclaimed, as Danyal placed her on the ground. Sara ran over to her mother, who embraced her so tightly, that for a moment Vitani was concerned she would smother her.

"I am fine mum... Dany' saved me." She explained. Vitani raised an eyebrow and said nothing, hiding her scepticism. Almasi on the other hand, gave him an appraising stare, and to his shock, embraced him as well.

"Thank you Danyal – thank you! You have no idea – when we realised she wasn't here – I thought we had unknowingly abandoned her to her death." Danyal told her that it was fine, and untangled himself.

"He was so brave mom – right in the face of those... those things! He wasn't scared in the least!" Actually he had been petrified, but he wasn't about to tell _her _that. The poor thing had been frightened enough. He turned to Vitani who seemed to be in charge.

"We have to move – now!" He told her, as out of the shadows, Damu emerged, Inti was beside her and Zuri was in her mouth.

"We aren't going without the Queen!" Vitani told him sharply.

"The Queen is dead Vitani." He told her. Vitani looked stunned.

"No – She was right behind us – She was getting Sara!" Damu protested.

"I got Sara. The Shai'tan got her."

"Then we need to go help –"

"They tore out her throat. Kovu was fighting the Emperor. I had no choice – I had to run to save Sara – but I left him there to die." Danyal said flatly. Vitani shivered. No lion that young should be that immune to the horrors of battle. But then she and her brother had. War changed you. Made you stronger. It gave you an edge – but made you brittle. Hollow.

"I hope you weren't thinking of running without us!" A new voice said, and Kaiva could make out the silhouette of Timon astride Pumba. This time Vitani looked very surprised.

"Now how on earth did you two make it out of there?" She asked.

"Great to see you too Vitani. Actually – it was a close call. We used the tunnels – a meercat could get through, but it was a squeeze for Pumba. One of those tiger came after us. I thought we were screwed – honestly."

"How did you get out of _that?" _

"The winds of war my dear. Pumba's winds of war... Plus naked flames..." He told her smugly. Pumba smiled despite the situation.

"First time it's been useful..."

"Did you kill him?" Danyal asked, but to his dismay, Timon shook his head.

"Naw... but he looked a little 'hot under the collar'" He said, and smirked.

"It was a real _blast" _Pumba added. Danyal scowled.

"Cut it out. We have to move now! I managed to track you here remember?" Danyal said.

"We know – we are glad to see you!" Timon said, but Vitani's eyes widened.

"Which means –"

"Which means they can too!" Danyal snapped. Timon turned sharply, his eyes suddenly full of fear.

"Oh God!" He managed, before leaping up on Pumba's back.

"Lets get the hell out' a here!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

The Three lionesses took off, with Danyal and Sara close behind. Pumba managed to keep up, but barley. The lionesses were not in good condition. They were exhausted, and injured, and the night was dark, and sure enough there were sounds behind him of snarling and the steady beat of strong legs on the ground behind them. Danyal risked a glance behind him. Red eyes glowed out of the darkness, and the unmistakeable shifting shadows of black stripes on orange fur.

"_SHAI'TAN!" _He screamed the warning, despite the weight of Sara in his mouth. The lionesses were already running flat out, but with that cry, they practically doubled in speed with strength born of desperation and fear.

"I... Will... Not... Die... Here..." Vitani muttered to herself as she ran, her entire body screaming in protest, her muscles searing. The Cub in her mouth restricted her breathing and only made running all the harder. Danyal turned again, and too his horror saw that the tiger was closer. He was gaining.

"That's impossible!" He managed to gasp, but still the tiger, slowly and surely crept towards them. He could not run any faster than he already was. He could already feel the claws tearing into his back, spilling blood and ripping muscle, shattering bone. The sharp bolt of fear that ran through him felt as though he was plunged in iced water.

Rish'ut ran towards them. He licked his lips. The King was dead – but his heir had survived, as had a few members of the Pride. They could not escape him – he was Shai'tan – but even still he yearned for the thrill of battle and the taste of blood. Killing cubs was unsavoury, but the lionesses would be fine kills. He could smell the fear leaking off them as they knew the certainty of their own mortality. This was the true battle. The thrill of hunt, and the passion brought about by a clean kill.

Vitani snarled as the Shai'tan gained on them. This was too close. If she did nothing now, all would be lost. Despite her fatigue she turned to Pumba as they ran.

"Take Kaiva!" She bellowed, and without another word, she tossed the cub at the warthog. Timon blanched, and grabbed hold of Pumba's tusks. With a lurch, he twisted to the left, and Pumba swerved catching the cub between them. The effect was dramatic. Pumba did not have the strength to carry a lion cub over long distances, and he slowed instantly. Vitani however had already turned, sprinted up the side of a rock, and leapt across. She landed on the Tiger as he passed her, bringing him to the ground with a thump. In a moment, they were both up, and circling each other, eyeing one another with equal contempt.

"Vitani I presume? Yes you have the look..." The Shai'tan barked. His accent was strange – but it chilled her to think she shared a common language with this foul thing.

"You know mine Tiger. Tell me yours." The Tiger smiled wickedly, showing rows of pointed teeth.

"I am Rish'ut – of the Shai'tan..." he said. There were no more words. He leapt upon Vitani like a coiled snake. She rolled, and raked her claws upwards, but they passed through thin air. The speed of these creatures was overwhelming. All logic said they should be slower – stronger yes – but their bulk should have made them clumsy. This was not the case and this one seemed even faster than the rest. He swiped with both claws, and only sheer luck allowed her to duck the strike that otherwise would have decapitated her.

"Do you think Seven Tigers can hold the Pridelands? You may have killed one pride, but you are too few to hold it. Within months, you'll be seeing Rouges from all over Africa. Eventually one will get lucky, and gut one of you, and one by one you will fall." Vitani angrily demanded as she dodged another blow, and retaliated. He blocked her claws with a limb, and then kicked with both hide legs sending her sprawling.

"Do you think we are just seven? Certainly the Shai'tan number seven – eight with the Emperor himself – but we have many creatures at our disposal. Birds and beasts from across the world now joined together through Marsade's Magic! Between the magic of the Shaman, the knowledge the Oracle gives us, we are unstoppable! Our forces can travel from the ice peaks of north to Africa in a single step! More than enough to wipe every stinking lion from the face of the earth! The Pridelands are lost to you and your ilk forever – and before long your entire kind will be extinct!" Rish'ut laughed gleefully. As he said so, there was a noise like thunder as great Gateways opened over Pride Rock. In the distance, Marsade was calling the followers of the Emperor.

"We are not dead yet!" Vitani snarled, and struck. Rish'ut blocked the blow, but blood leaked from his forearm where her claws had scratched him. He only smiled.

"I can correct that!" he struck, and moved like a snake. In a second he had closed the gap between them, barged through her defence, slipped under her legs, and twisted, throwing her over his shoulder to land on her back. She gasped as he raised a paw to slash her unprotected chest.

Rish'ut was taken off his feet by a blur of red. Pumba crashed into him from the side. The charge took the Shai'tan by surprise, and he was sent spinning, to land hard and with a clatter on a pile of stones a few feet away. Vitani crawled to her feet to see Timon in front of her.

"Take the Prince and go!" He told her. She took Kaiva's from the ground as Pumba charged again.

"For Simba and the Pridelands!" Timon bellowed as he leapt upon Pumba's back and rode his old friend into the charge. Vitani hesitated. The old warthog had come back for her – and left her with the prince. And she knew with a certainty she could not defeat Rish'ut in combat. With the greatest pang of regret so far, she turned tail and ran Kaiva clasped tightly in her jaws.

Behind her she heard the war cries of Timon and Pumba as they harried the Tiger. She ran for about a minute before they abruptly ceased.

She plunged through the darkness and made out the shape of the Great River ahead, the sound of water lapping a beacon for where she was heading. There was no crossing. Instead, a tree lay on its side to form a makeshift bridge. Damu and Almasi were already across, and Danyal was crossing, taking the steps cautiously. With good reason. The water was deep and treacherous, and this was where the River Lords and Pridelander territory overlapped. An accident here could lead to a watery – or bloody – grave. Not every straight. But any straight. Damu saw her coming; her face was one of relief which turned to horror. Vitani glanced behind her to see Rish'ut charging out of the darkness, murder in his eyes, and blood upon his paws. She hurried across the tree log as he came at her, and got halfway across before Rish'ut made it to the bank. He slowed, eyeing the water uncertainly. Vitani turned to him – not wanting to be taken by surprise when he attacked. If she could defend herself, there was the possibility she could drag him into the murky deeps with her, and the Pridelands would be one Shai'tan short, but even as she thought it, more Shai'tan emerged from the Darkness until all seven were arrayed against them. Behind her on the log, Damu moaned in fear, Zuri screamed, and Almasi wept as Sara and Inti hid behind her, shaking. Danyal tried to look defiant, but as each Shai'tan stepped out of the darkness his courage failed him and he shrank back, looking more like a cub than a lion. Rish'ut stepped forwards.

He placed on paw on the trunk. It creaked ominously as his weight shifted.

"Give up the Heir She-Lion!" One cried.

"Give up the Heir, and your lives will be spared!"

Vitani turned on them, her eyes flashed.

"Who alive trusts the word of a Shai'tan? If you want him come and claim him! I will not hand him over to his death!"

Rish'ut placed his paw on the log and stepped forwards. The log creaked and groaned. He placed another paw in front, and it screamed in protest. Then his entire weight was on the fragile wood, and he stalked towards her. Vitani stepped back, but he came closer.

"I shall take him from your corpse!" He hissed. Vitani crouched low, and prepared to fight once again.

Then there was a sound. A sound like rushing water, a great storm. Rain and flood. The Shai'tan turned and gaped. Vitani gasped.

Heading towards them at great speed was a wall of water. Far ahead, some dam had burst or else, the river had expanded, or some more sorcery was at work. The wall of pale water, white foam mist crashed down upon them, silvery in the moonlight.

"Kings above..." She muttered as it crashed down upon them. The Shai'tan looked terrified. Rish'ut gasped and turned trying to leap out of way of the water as it smashed down upon Lion and Tiger alike. The cubs screamed, the lionesses gasped.

The trunk was ripped from the side of the river. Tossing and turning this way and that.

The Flood washed them all away. Rish'ut grasped the side of the riverbank as the floor was ripped from his feet.

* * *

Time passed.

Rish'ut dragged himself out of the water... Bedraggled, but otherwise unharmed. He shivered, and spared one look at the spinning seething water. He had barely escaped, and he had been at the edge. There was no way a bunch of cubs could have survived that at the centre of that whirlpool. The lionesses and cubs were dead, that much was certain. Even still, he felt cheated out of a kill when he made his way back to Pride Rock where the rest of the Shai'tan was undoubtedly waiting. If he had died they would have known – but he had no illusions any of his companions would have been remotely concerned about him. Not enough to bother looking for him anyway.

Far downstream, Vitani opened her eyes as she was lifted out of the water.

"You..." She whispered.

* * *

**AN:**

**Who has found lionesses? What was that great flood? Who is Yessen? Are all of the Pridelanders alive and safe? Or has the River claimed the lives of more of the Pride? On a side note – this now leads into the Prologue. We have now caught up with it. From here, Rish'ut goes back and joins the rest of the Shai'tan as seen in the Prologue. So you may wish to reread that. From now on, we are in uncharted territory! Of course if you wanted to see more hint as to what the future holds, take another look at Judgement. The glimpse into the future holds true.**

**Oh, and some of you will mourn the deaths of Timon and Pumba. I thought long and hard about this, but I had to be realistic. I couldn't have light hearted comedians running around making the world a better place! The night is dark and full of terrors.**

**Let me know what you think of Danyal - he is not the main character – but he has been the viewpoint character for now until Kaiva is older. There will be a time skip shortly, after which, Kaiva will be the **_**main **_**character, but Danyal has a major role to play in the series. After all he is the only none cub lion. For an idea of his age, check out the snail slurping contest with teen Simba in it. I did check for spelling, but may have missed a few so sorry about that...**

**Also, the first song may appear soon.**

**Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Tree of Life

"**Hello All! **

**I am back!**

**As promised here is the next Chapter within the week. This doesn't seem to be getting as much reviews as Judgement did so if you are a regular reader, but haven't reviewed yet, please, drop a comment below, favourite or like, or just say something.**

**We are all friends here!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

**Chapter 9: The Tree of Life**

* * *

Far downstream, Vitani opened her eyes as she was lifted out of the water.

"You..." She whispered. Rafiki smiled.

"Aye. It is Rafiki. He was worried he had lost you for a moment..." he told her. Vitani groaned and pulled herself to her feet.

"That wall of water..."

"A distraction." He explained.

"We are a good few leagues from Pride Rock. And the Shai'tan..." he said as he helped her up. Vitani scowled.

"Where were you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where the hell were you! Where were you when the Shai'tan attacked? Where were you when Simba and Kovu and Kiara and Nala and all the rest were butchered like prey!" She snapped. Rafiki hung his head.

"I was betrayed." He said. Vitani gaped.

"You saw him. An orangutan. With a Thornwood staff..."

"Marsade..." Vitani hissed. Rafiki nodded.

"It is not just the Pridelands that are broken. The Shaman are at war with one another. I felt Margane die. She died a thousand deaths in a single heartbeat – a hole burnt into her chest. I found Haelien sealed in a pillar of ice. I was distracted. When I felt Margane's death I knew something was wrong and I acted – trying to find and warn Haelien, Yessen and Marsade. I was too late. I knew at once I had been tricked and returned here. In time to find you and discover Marsade's treachery." He said. Vitani winced.

"Where are the others? Are they safe?" She asked. Rafiki nodded, and led her a short distance away to where the others were recovering. Inti was running his tongue along the inside of his mouth whilst Sara kept coughing.

"It still tastes of fish..." Inti complained. Damu was cleaning Zuri – who unfortunately had ended up face first in the mud bank, sending streaks of brown much everywhere. All of them were shivering and bedraggled – Danyal especially, as his mane, such that it was: a few locks that hung around his neck, was slick with water and hung over his eyes. He pushed it out of the way irritably, and tried in vain to shake himself dry. Mercifully however, they all were alive. Almasi gave a sigh of relief when she saw them approach.

"Thank the Kings." She said.

"Thank Rafiki..." Vitani corrected her. Damu moved over to her.

"Where are we? I don't recognise the area..." She said, but Rafiki pushed past her and pointed. The others turned and gasped. Before them was the largest Tree they had ever seen.

"Welcome to my humble home." Rafiki said. Vitani stared in awe.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"The oldest tree in the Pridelands. Some say the oldest place in Pridelands. It is older than I am. For sure, it is by far the oldest living thing in existence." Rafiki told them. Inti padded up to it.

"Is it magic?" He asked. Rafiki smiled.

"Not in any way I can detect. But there are stranger things in the Universe child. Far simpler to say something is magic, than to say something is different. It is unlike any tree I have ever know. And it is my home. For many, many years. Kings have risen and fallen. Under its shade, and in its branches, you will rest easily." Danyal touched a claw, to the bark, careful not to break its old skin.

"They say this was the only green for miles around under Scar's Tyranny..." Danyal said. Vitani blinked in surprise. She had not heard that one. Where had Danyal picked up such things? Rafiki nodded again.

"It is resistant to all forms of Magic – including the power which binds the land as one. Scar's hatred had poisoned the air around him, but the Tree of Life remained pure. Marsade will be unable to track you with Magic – though he probably think you are dead anyway. The river should cover your scent. You will be safe here, for now. Rafiki recommends you stay here, recover, heal, for a while, then in a few months, when this Emperor has lowered his guard; make for the great dessert, and then the jungle beyond." He said. Night was drawing on and Vitani was not in the mood to argue. So she nodded in agreement, and moved forwards.

"I want to know what is going on. I should be able to see Pride Rock from over there." She pointed a claw towards a small outcrop of rocks a short distance away, and made her way over to it. After a moment, Damu – who was holding the sleeping cub Zuri in her paws – pushed her into Danyal's and followed. Almasi did the same, leaving Danyal with four Cubs and a Mandril. He looked around exasperated. Zuri was asleep, and little Kaiva was nodding off quickly. Rafiki picked him up and leapt high into the branches on the tree catching himself with his tail. Bemused, Danyal traced his movement along the tree. What appeared initially to be a single trunk was actually interwoven and twisted with many branches and sticks, many of which were wide enough to walk freely on and which formed narrow walkways along. Skeptically Danyal climbed up the wooden. Sara and Inti scrambled around excitedly. Never before had a tree been both large enough to hold the cub's weight, or apt for climbing, but this ancient wood easily supported their weight. Within minutes, they were high above the ground. Danyal wedged himself into a nook, anxious not to fall out, and relaxed. His muscles un-tensed and he felt truly tired. He had not slept for hours. It was hard to believe that the last time he had slept they had no knowledge of the Shai'tan, the Tigers, or the Shaman. He had slept happily and in peace. He was exhausted. The Chase, the water rapids, it had been a miracle he had coped. He was not a cub – but he was not a full grown lion, far from it – yet he had ran and fought where so many others had fallen. His pride was decimated, his home invaded and sacked. He wanted to badly to sleep, to rest, yet whenever he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of red glowing eyes, in shadow and flame. Creatures of myth attacking him from the night. The Cubs went to sleep quietly, one by one without fuss. Rafiki was nowhere to be seen, but he had no doubt the magician was around somewhere. And the lionesses were only a short distance away. He should have felt secure – but who could have given what he had seen.

"_Danyal?" _A voice whispered. It was Sara. Inwardly he sighed. Even though sleep eluded him the peace had been welcomed.

"_Yes Sara?" _He answered.

"_Are you asleep?" _She asked.

"_I was..." _He lied.

"_I can't sleep..." _She said and a moment later, a pair of blue eyes popped into existence a above him. She was leaning over the branch above him.

"_I keep seeing those things... The Queen being... Everyone..." _She whispered. She couldn't find the words. He didn't blame here. He sighed.

"_I know the feeling. I see them to. Whenever I close my eyes, I see them, burnt into my eyelids."_ He told her.

"_They would have killed me too..." _She said. It wasn't a question. He didn't reply.

"Why? _I didn't hurt them! I didn't do anything wrong!" _She told him.

"_Some creatures just hate others. For no reason other than because they can. Some creatures are cruel – for no reason other than to enjoy themselves. We can't ask ourselves why because we won't get an answer. Those creatures didn't try to kill you because of anything you had done. They did it because they thought they could."_

"_They would have if you hadn't been there." _She said, as she dropped down from the branch with a gentle thumb.

"_I never said thank you. You were very brave."_ She said. Danyal smiled despite himself. The naivety was touching – if nothing else.

"_You're welcome. To be honest Sara you probably saved me as well. If you hadn't been there I would have stayed till it was too late. I would have died there." _He told her.

"_Is mother back yet?" _She asked suddenly. Danyal shifted uncertainly. He thought he saw the shapes of three lionesses a long way off, outlined in orange as some great fire blazed far away.

"_Not yet – she won't be long though." _He reassured her. She shivered_._

"_Do you mind if I sleep here? Until she gets back?" _She asked him. In his head, Danyal sighed again. Out loud he said:

"Fine – as long as you don't get too –"

She had crawled up close to him and buried her face in fur. He didn't push here away – he just prayed he wouldn't roll over in the night. Despite that, he closed his eyes, and sleep eventually took him – though he slept in short bursts, fitfully, and without rest.

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

* * *

Sekmet moved around her new lair discontently. It had been over three weeks since they had occupied the Pridelands, and in that time, she had already decided she hated Rish'ut. Her fellow Shai'tan had some disgusting habits, the least of which was his smell. He was filthy, and the only time he washed beyond a quick lick around the face was when it rained – which was rare in the outlands. Perhaps it was because her own sense of smell was so refined it bothered her, because no other Shai'tan had complained. Even so it irked her. She herself began every day by bathing in a pool, which linked to an underground spring. The trickle was slow – and didn't provide enough for a full Pride to drink from. She suspected Zira had kept it for personal use when the outlanders had controlled Golgorath. The result was that she left no scent, and remained like a ghost through the many tunnels and passages of the outland fortress. That was where she lived now. The Spire – a great termite mound fossilized and baked in the heat, leaving it as stone. She turned now to the matter at hand.

A great Python slivered towards her.

"I take it by this, the last of the Snakes have given up fighting?" She asked. The Python bowed his head.

"As I said they would my lady. My brethren have surrendered to you as I predicted. They have decided I should lead them from now on." He said.

Sekmet smiled, and dismissed him. The vast majority of the animals had now given up under the new rule. Within weeks, the Cheaters had been crushed, the Jackals defeated and the snakes beaten. All had been done without the Shai'tan needing to lift a paw. The defeat of the Lions had been ceremonial, a baptism of blood before they would rule supreme. The destruction of lesser species was left to lesser species. Like the Wilddogs. Under the Oracle's direction, they had approached the creatures most likely to turn against their rulers, and by a mixture of Bribery, blackmail, coercion and promises bought them under their control. They had killed the weak, the cowardly and the proud, leaving only oxidant soldiers. In each tribe of creatures, there was always someone who felt unjustly deprived of leadership. Someone who would be willing to turn against their rulers for the chance of true Power. So many Scars and Ziras. So many traitors. Treachery was a double edged sword – one that could hurt them as well as their enemies. Most of these scum would kill for a chance as power – given the price they had demanded – but few were willing to die for it. The Python was an exception. _Abyss _his name was - as dark as coal, with eyes so purple they seemed almost black – the colour of crushed berries. His belly was a pale yellow. He unnerved Rish'ut – which alone made Sekmet like him. He had readily gone over to their side within a week of the Conquest of the Pridelands, and she had more than happily accepted his lists of rebel snakes. Marsade had then used some of his poison to make a spell. A ward he had called it – which made them immune to the posions. Of course, the bubbling mixture would boil whilst he cast the spall, and it would only last a while before it evaporated, breaking the spell. So they had been cautioned to make it quick. The killing had been easy. There were no problems, and the spell lasted more than long enough. She disliked relying on Shaman – but he was effective none the less. He regularly popped through his gateways cycling between the Shait'an scattered all across the world. Reinforcements were only ever a step away.

She carried on down the passageways until she reached the top. The Spire was not as high as Pride Rock – but it would do. She looked out. All of this – The Pridelands, the Outlands, the Riverlands, the Shadowlands. The Great Desert. It was all under her direct control. Well. Hers and Rish'ut's. This moon, she would stay in the outlands, enjoying the security of Golgorath, whilst next moon, she would walk wild and free through the domain. Before she had met Ben-Kai-Ra she would have thought it folly to abandon such a castle. She knew the fortress was secure, and they had plenty of water – if not much food. But the heat was intolerable, and the dust made her itch – and more than anything else she wanted to hunt large game. Golgorath was safer – but who could harm a Shai'tan.

**AN:**

**Yeah, I Know pythons don't have poisons – this one does. There are loads of rare – even unique species in this world. Really, though the fic is about talking animals, it is not known for its biological accuracy.**

**We saw a bit of another of the Two Main Shai'tan in this story. This is Sekmet, who rules in conjunction with Rish'ut.**

**It was also revealed that the Wilddogs have served the Shai'tan for some time now. You can guess why? **

**I hope there aren't any spelling errors in it, but please ignore then if they are. I hope you are enjoying yourselves, and have a great Easter!**

**The section with the Shai'tan is set three weeks later, after a short timeskip. Kaiva will now be the same age as Simba or Kiara in the opening scenes of the LK 1 and 2, so he will now be the centre of attention. Danyal is still important however, as he has his own secrets... Let me know what you think in the review section or the forums!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Of Insects, Leopards and

"**Here go people! And now for something completely different. Actually, more Action! And some hilarious interaction between Danyal and Cubs! I hope you are enjoying yourself.**

**Also, I would like to thank you for your reviews, both here and In Judgement, which still gets a steady stream of views every month, despite being finished. If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment below. **

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

**Chapter 10: Of Insects, Leopards and Wilddogs**

* * *

Kiava breathed deep and took in the scent. His prey was near – he could taste it. Keeping into the wind, he made his way forwards, and pushed some leaves out of the way – slowly, so as avoid making a sound. There. He saw his prey perched on a rock before him, and stalked through the long grass. Closer. Closer. He unsheathed his claw, lowered his form, and prepared to pounce. _Three... Two... One._

_ "_What are you doing?" A voice asked. The voice startled Kiava, who tripped on a stick, and crashed to the ground. The butterfly on the rock fluttered away to his dismay. He rounded on Danyal, whilst Sara and Inti rolled on the floor laughing, and even Zuri giggled, before helping him up.

"Danyal – you distracted me!" He rounded on his elder. The other still laughing, he sank down in a sulk. Danyal paused, tensed for a moment, and then stuck out with his clawed paw, catching the butterfly in mid flight. He held it there, his paw holding its wings closed, whilst the butterfly struggled and writhed. Kiava stared, and Sara and Inti stopped laughing. Danyal released the insect, which went away unharmed.

"Danyal!" Almasi called over to him. "Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

"Damu isn't back yet – I think she was going to pick up some lunch. I'll go out when she gets back." Danyal called back. Almasi nodded and carried on, pausing to give her cubs a quick wave. Zuri licked her lips.

"I hope mom gets back soon. I am starving!" She said.

"You only had breakfast a while ago." Danyal reminded her. Zuri ignored him. Danyal sighed, and pushed a clawed hand under a tree truck, and brought out a fist full of wriggling bugs, worms and other critters of strange wild colours.

"Eat these then." he offered her the bugs.

"Ewww!" She shrieked. Danyal flinched at the noise.

"Shusshhh! Fool – you'll bring Ben-Kai-Ra whole army down on us!" He told her sharply. She glanced around guilty, as if expecting to see a tiger leap out at any moment.

"You know Simba was supposed to have eaten these when he was surviving in the wilds. It is said these are what gave him the unnatural strength to defeat Scar!" he told them. Inti grinned in excitement.

"Really? Unnatural strength? All right!" he asked, and took a pawfull, cramming them down his throat, ignorant of the taste and chewed them thoughtfully. Danyal grinned.

"Nope." he said. Inti eyes widened then he coughed and spat them out instantly whilst Sara, Zuri and Kiava laughed as he tried to clean his tongue with his paw. He glared at Danyal.

"Thanks." he said drily.

Vitani watched the cubs from a way off, Rafiki by her side. Rafiki nodded in approval. "The boy is good with the cubs..." He said. Vitani snorted.

"He's practically a cub himself. He's not much good for anything else." She grumbled.

Rafiki turned to her questioningly.

"What would you have him do? He already takes a full shift on the patrolling, and hunts what prey he can." He reminded her.

"True." Vitani conceded. Almasi returned with a kill, a Zebra – it was young, and sickly, but it was something. He said something to Danyal who nodded, rose, and left, without taking a part of the kill. The cubs dived into the meat, chewing it down as fast as they could and Vitani felt her own stomach rumble. She wanted to join in before all of the choice cuts were taken, but before she did she turned to Rafiki.

"Any word from the rest of the Pridelands?" She asked. Rafiki nodded.

"Aye. And none of it good. The snakes have elected a new leader – one sympathetic to the Shai'tan. An ugly black python. With purple eyes. More and more Wilddogs pour out of Golgorath every day. They must have been breeding for generations out in the wilds beyond the outlands."

"I wonder if the Shai'tan crushed them first, of if they always bowed and stooped for them..." Vitani wondered aloud. Rafiki shrugged, so she went down to join in the meat.

The wilddog sniffed the air impatiently. Three others followed suit. The wind was against them, and a dozen odors drifted through the trees towards them. Giraffes and wildebeest, buffaloes and gazelle. Delicate zebra. It made his mouth water. The grass beneath his feet was dry and prickly, but it mattered not to him. He ate meat. Raw and trickling with blood. Juicy and succulent. He barked once, and the dogs behind him drew to a halt.

"Rest." he said. The other dogs sank to their knees gratefully, sighing with relief. They had been running for hours now, on the orders of Rish'ut, and Sekmet. Lord and Lady of Golgorath some called them, though not their faces – at least not both at the same time. The idea that they were equals seemed to offend each of them... equally. The word sounded odd, even in his head. The Pridelands had Kings and Queens for generations. To have their rulers styled differently was... unusual. But he could adapt. He and his kin had done so for generations.

"Captain! How much further must we go today?" One of his subordinates asked him. Grimspite shifted.

"Our orders remain the same. We go as far as five stones if we have to. Or until we find our target. Either way it makes no different." He reminded. The wilddog spat.

"Screw our orders. We're exhausted Grimspite! Let's just go back and say we never found them!" he told them. Grimspite walked up to him.

"Storn." He said, calling the dog by name. "Give me your paw a moment. Let me explain." he said. Storn looked uncertainly at Grimspite, and then held out his paw. Grimspite looked at it for a moment, then bit down hard on the soft pad. Storn howled in pain, and pulled away but his teeth held firm.

"I will be merciful, and _not_ tell our masters of that little suggestion Storn. Be sure though, if they knew, you'd be lucky to walk away with any paws at all." he said. The other two wouldn't look him in the eye, and Storn continued to blubber, cradling his injured paw.

"Rest up for a few more minutes, then we –"

He paused, the wind changed, and a new scent hit their nostrils. They knew it instantly. Grimspite grinned.

"You should have had more patience Storn." he said. They had found their quarry.

Danyal stalked along the bank of the river. A distance away a green shadow moved under the water. Possibly an alligator or crocodile, but no threat as long as he stayed well out of the water. He moved away all the same – he disliked being so close to such a creature. They sent shivers up his spine. A noise behind him made him freeze. He turned slowly, and then roared.

"Come out! Come and fight me if it's a fight you want, or else be on your way!" He called. The bushes shifted and out rolled... A lion cub? Kiava grinned up at him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked sheepishly. Danyal groaned.

"Great Kings... What are you doing so far out here? It's dangerous!" he said. Kiava shrugged.

"Doesn't seem to bother you..." He said.

"It's different for me." he said.

"How so?" The Prince demanded of him.

"I am older. Stronger. And I can protect myself."

"And I am the Prince. That means you can't stop Me." he said smugly. Danyal groaned inwardly and wondered who had put that idea in his head. Probably Inti.

"Kiava. Listen to me." Danyal said, trying to imagine what Vitani would say.

"I am patrolling the borders around Rafiki's tree. It isn't safe out here. Outside Marsade could sense us. Outside, the Shai'tan have many spies." he said.

"But –"

"This isn't a game Kiava!" he told him.

"I know that! Those tigers killed my parents, Danyal." The Prince said hotly.

"Then you see why it's dangerous? You should go back to the others. Why did you even follow me anyway?" He asked. Kiava shrugged.

"I was bored. I wondered what you kept sneaking off to do. Zuri said it was probably to see a lioness..." Danyal was astonished.

"Kiava! I have a job to do! Besides who would I see? Every single lioness I ever knew is dead! I come out here to do the same things your aunt and the mother's do." he said. Kiava paused.

"Hey Zuri said it! I was just curious..." He said. Danyal sighed again.

"Whatever! Just head back to the others, before I beat you senseless!" he said. He was not in the mood to get into an argument. Kiava smiled.

"You know technically, you can't beat the Prince. I could order –" But one look at Danyal made him stop. He had seen a similar look in his aunt's eyes when she got angry at him.

"I can when the prince is being an idiot." he said.

"Fine I –" The Prince said.

He was cut off by a shrill scream.

"You! Back to the others! Now!" He shouted.

"By myself?" Kiava asked. Danyal ground his teeth.

"Then keep close! And if I say to run, run!" He said, as anther scream echoed throughout the surrounding long grass. Without another word Danyal sprinted off in the direction of the screams. Within a few moments, he came upon a clearing, and skulked low, peering through the parted leaves. A pair of leopards were on the ground in front of him. They were shorter than lions, thinner, and more elongated. One was held down by three wilddogs, spitting and growling angrily, whilst the other, a female, wept and screamed. Another wilddog, taller than the others stood in front of her, a leopard cub, held to the ground in one paw. The male leopard struggled to its feet, but the two wilddogs around him bit on his front legs and he crashed to the ground again. The mother screamed as the wilddog unsheathed a claw putting it between the terrified cub's eyes, holding it just before it could draw blood.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Sloppy. I thought a mother was supposed to die before surrendering her cub." The lead wilddog said. The male leopard spat at him.

"That was rude." He said and the wilddogs sank their teeth into the leopard once more, more blood spilling onto the ground. It made Danyal's stomach twist. He wanted nothing more than to rip out the throat of this wilddog – but it held the cub just beneath its paw.

"You know you should never have run Serina. You should have remained in Golgorath where Rish'ut could keep an eye on you. It's the law – all creatures need the permission of the Shai'tan to hunt." He said. The male leopard roared in pain and anger. Grimspite continued anyway.

"Otherwise it's stealing. All of the prey between here and Golgorath belongs to Sekmet and Rish'ut. Its theft to take it without his leave."

"I do not serve the Shai'tan! Nor do I bend and kneel to a tyrant! Not even Scar claimed every piece of meat to be his own – this is insanity!"

"I hold your son in paws – you really should choose your words more carefully... Stealing would have resulted in being dragged back to Rish'ut. Treason – now that is death." He said. Danyal gasped, as the wilddogs leapt at the leopard they held down, tearing into his wounds. Then the world blurred. Danyal leapt out of his cover to strike at the wilddog holding down the cub. Grimspite had a moment to see a blur of gold, when he was thrown off the cub to crash against a tree. As soon as her son was free, the female leapt up at the wilddogs attacking her mate, and they met a clash of tooth and claw. Three cats against the three wilddogs. With numbers, and the cub as hostage, the wilddogs would have easily over powered them but now the tables were turned. The first wilddog collapsed when a clawed paw sliced through his chest. The other was crushed in a vice like bite around the neck which snapped the spine.

"Wait stop!" The last one cried out for mercy. Danyal slashed and the wilddog screamed in agony. Then died. Danyal turned to the leopards. They were his size – half the size of a lion, but deadly against weaker foes. They were all panting hard. Kiava stared up at them, looking at the blood, his face a mixture of horror, awe, disgust and fear. All three were panting hard.

"That was close..." The male said, as the female seized her cub and started licking it all over.

"Is the cub alright?" he asked the leopards.

"Yes – he is fine. Thank you so much!" She said. Danyal sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness."

"Thank you for helping us. If you hadn't come, they would have killed him for sure!" She said. The male struggled to stand, his wounds were great but none looked fatal.

"Why did they come after you?" He asked them. The leopard shifted.

"We refused to serve the Emperor. We bowed to the Lion Kings out of respect, but the Shai'tan make too many rules, too many constrictions. It is actually a crime to hunt now, without the Shai'tan's permission! What are we supposed to do? Starve?"

"I believe that may be the idea..." he said. That would be why so many were turning against them now. The Shai'tan would demand loyalty in exchange for food, simply hunting down anyone who disagreed. It was crude, and bloody, but effective never the less. Scar had done something similar, using his hyenas to regulate the lioness's water intake. Nobody regulated the Hyenas however, the Hyenas stayed strong as the lionesses grew weaker. Something Scar later came to regret. There was a loud crash behind him, and then several shadows leapt out of the grass. Danyal crouched for battle again, but then rose when he saw who it was.

"Vitani..." he said. And she did not look happy. Kiava took one look at his aunt and gulped.

"Ah..." he said.

* * *

**AN:**

**I shouldn't think Vitani will be particularly impressed with Danyal taking the crown prince into a battle with wilddogs do you? Or with the Prince running off on his own? What is it with royal cubs and their attraction to dangerous place? Am I even spelling wilddogs right? Oh well...**

**Grimspite was vicious, and the Shai'tan are controlling people meat intake? No wonder things are going downhill outside the influence of Rafiki's magic!**

**Anyway, stay tuned, more coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Stories, Stars and Secrets

"**Well I am going to say everything that needs saying in this little section. Very sorry for any spelling or Grammar errors – its late for me, and if any are glaring out at me when I check this again tomorrow, I will fix it immediately.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and there is a little bonus for readers of Judgement in this. Also, next chapter will feature the first Song in the series so far. These will be few and far between, but I think they will add to the story. They will however be added after the chapter is finished, so you will get a full chapter alongside the song – I will not count the lyrics in the word count.**

**Enjoy! And if you liked this, please leave a comment!**

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

**Chapter 11: Stories, Stars and Secrets**

* * *

Kiava looked around the clearing. Bleeding leopards, four still wilddogs, and a crying leopard cub. Danyal was panting hard, his paws and mouth stained with blood. Kiava gulped again.

"Aunt Vitani!" he said. "Hey! Uh – this is nowhere near as bad as it looks!" He tried to explain. Vitani ignored him and strolled over first to Danyal, looking furious, as though she would strike him. The two leopards began to growl softly and Danyal cringed in anticipation of an angry blow. Instead she glared at him, before moving over to Kiava and looked him up and down for injuries without a word. When she was satisfied he was safe she turned and growled at Danyal again.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She asked him. He stepped back cautiously.

"Would you mind being more specific?" He asked her. She stiffened and glared back at him.

"Would _you_ mind explaining just what you were doing, taking Kiava out of the tree, straight into a skirmish with Wilddogs?" She said. Danyal twitched in annoyance.

"I did no such thing! I was going out on patrol at we planned. I was half a mile out before I even knew he was following me!" He protested.

"Then why didn't you bring him straight back?" She asked him.

"We heard a scream, so we decided to investigate!"

"_We?"_

"Okay,_ I _decided to investigate. I found this family of leopard in trouble and leant a paw! That was all!" He said. If he thought this would please Vitani, he was mistaken. She was incensed.

"And you didn't think that if someone was in trouble_, it was all the more reason to take Kiava back immediately_, rather than go head first into it? What if something had happened? What if he had been killed?"

"He wasn't – there was nothing to worry about!" Danyal protested.

"Ma'am, if I may?" The male leopard interrupted. Vitani glowered at him.

"What?"

"If I might add, everything the boy said is true. We were in some distress. My name is Haran and this is my mate Serina. We were until recently, living in the Pridelands until the Shai'tan took control of them. Lord Rish'ut imposed his will upon everything that lives, and anything that resists, dies. We defied him – and for that we were nearly executed. What the young lion has not yet mentioned was that when he attacked those wilddogs, they had me at their mercy, and my cub as hostage. We would not have survived another minute. I ask that you bear that in mind when before you make any judgements on him. If it were _my _son who had just –"

"Thank you Haran – and he is _not _my Son." She said. She turned to Kiava.

"And what do you have to say about this?" He asked him. Kiava looked down, ashamed.

"I was bored so –"

"Oh how wonderful. The Prince was bored. At least you two were nearly killed for something worthwhile! Honestly!" She said angrily. She rounded on Danyal.

"Next time – you do not fight. The safety of the Prince must come before everything else. On top of _everything _else. If you can secure the safety of the Prince with the lives of strangers, with my life, or with your own, you pay the cost _understand me?_" She said. Danyal could see that she was angry, and understood her objections to him endangering both himself and the prince but even so, her willingness to sacrifice complete strangers who needed help, was shocking. He growled defiantly.

"Saving them _was _worthwhile. You would have left them to die? _Why am not surprised!_?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"Just that you seem to be good at running away whilst others to the fighting and dying for you-." He snapped. Vitani roared and struck out. The blow caught him on the side of the head and sent him reeling. His vision blurred and his head swam. He struggled to remain upright, his ears ringing, and Kaiva yelled out.

"No matter who can be saved – you must never endanger the life of the Prince with own recklessness! Never again! No matter what the temptation!" She snapped. Kiava stared at the two of them.

"You, listen to me, if you are truly thankful for this rescue, then you can repay it: tell no one of this meeting." Vitani ordered the leopard, Haran.

"We will keep our silence, have no fear of that." His mate told her calmly, but her eyes told of a hidden rage as she watched Vitani angered at their rescue. As if sensing her bitterness, Vitani sighed.

"Look – it's nothing personal. I am glad you are alright and I am glad Danyal saved you."

"Could have fooled me..." Danyal muttered

"But I need to look out for my Pride first. If something had gone wrong -" Vitani continued. Serina nodded.

"I understand. Thank you all the same." she said, stiffly, and taking her mate and cub, the family left the clearing.

* * *

When Danyal, Vitani and Kiava returned to their camp, the cubs looked visibly relieved.

"We heard sounds of a fight! We thought those tigers had you for sure – I've never seen Vitani so frenzied!" Inti told them when they had returned. Kiava spent the next hour retelling the story. By the time night had fallen, the story had developed so that now, it was ten leopards, against thirty wilddogs – and army of the Shai'tan sent to destroy them. Danyal had bravely lead the leopards into battle and crushed the wilddogs. By this point, Danyal had had enough and got up to leave the cubs to their imaginations, but the cubs pressed him.

"Your turn Danyal – tell us a story!" they said. Danyal groaned – he wanted to go to sleep – yet cubs could be so irritating when they wanted to, and he knew that they would keep pestering him until he told them. He tried anyway.

"I don't know any good stories." He tried, but they ingorned him, and kept pestering him, until finally, he gave in.

"Alright then... What story do you want to hear?" he asked them.

"Mohatu and the Exodus!" Inti said.

"The three little Hyenas!" Sara demanded. Kiava rolled his eyes.

"No, Kings no! Tell us something _true_. Not a fairytale... A proper story – with Kings and battles!" He said. Danyal sat down.

"Kings huh? Battles?" He racked his brains.

"Alright then. A story. About Kings and Queens and battles..." the cubs drew up close and he began.

"_Along time ago, deep in the Pridelands, there was a wise and powerful King. His name was Ahadi. He was_ _strong and powerful, clever and wise. But he also had a temper, and was known for being harsh with criminals and murderers. Now this wise King had a mate, who was gentle and kind, and above all loved her home and her family. And he loved her back. The King and his Queen, had two sons. Prince Mufasa, and Prince Taka. They were the best of friends when they were cubs and got on like all cubs should. They had many friends, but it was five of them who would have many adventures when they were cubs – and did things no one would ever have thought a set of cubs capable of. But this story is not about that. Taka was clever and cunning, and he was a skilled stalker and hunter – but when he hunted with a group, he was not as skilled. He was sluggish, and slow to manoeuvre, slow to adapt, and tried to keep track of everyone at once instead of trusting people to do their own._

_So Prince Taka, asked his father, the Great King Ahadi to teach him how to hunt in a group. The King agreed, and asked his mate to accompany them to spend a day away from the Pridelands, away from the pressures of ruling, just to enjoy each other's company. Unfortunately, he was kept busy all day long by animals, who came from all over Africa for his help in solving disputes and arguments. So when the time came to meet his son, he did not keep the appointment._

_However. A Hyena, by the name of _Caliban the Cruel _arrived. Now Caliban was a vicious creature. Petty and wicked. He took pleasure in pain and enjoyed inflicting suffering. He stole many kills from the lionesses until the King intervened. Angered, his pride stung, Caliban attacked the Queen when she was in the Pridelands. Taka, warned by some friends of what Caliban intended to do, and ran to stop them and save his mother!"_

The Cubs waited eagerly in anticipation.

"_He was too late. Uru was killed." _The cubs looked downcast. "_Caliban had been injured however, and when Taka arrived, he killed Caliban where he stood. But he grieved for his mother, and when Ahadi found out that the love of his life was dead, he wanted revenge. But there was none to be had – Taka had already killed Caliban, and the remainder of the Hyenas were fled, dead or dying."_

"That's so sad! So what did they do?" Sara asked. Danyal smiled.

"_The two lions argued amongst themselves, each blaming the other. So Ahadi and Taka fought atop Pride Rock itself, with the entire Pride as witness to their folly!"_

"They blamed each other? _That's stupid!" _Inti protested. The other cubs agreed.

"_Aye – it was. But the two were both maddened by grief to see it. Taka fought Ahadi, the despite the advantage of strength being with Ahadi, Taka was faster and struck many cuts and wounds against his father." _Danyal said. Zuri looked shocked.

"Did he actually mean to kill him? His own father?"

"Yes – and the Father wanted to kill his son as well. But please, be quiet, and I'll finish the story."

"So who won?"

"Just listen." He said impatiently. Danyal continued:

"_Eventually Ahadi took a wound that nearly killed him, but at the last second, Ahadi changed course, the fatal below missed, and Taka was left wide open!_

_Ahadi slashed him across the face, and Taka fell to the ground, his neck bared for the death blow. But then, his friend, a lioness intervened, threatening to kill the King if he harmed the prince, or die trying. Her defence caused others to stand by him, and when his other son reminded him that a King who enforces his will with fear and brutality is nothing, he relented, and Taka was spared. The Prince however was disinherited, and it was said, that Taka would never be King of Pridelands."_

"But that's so sad! Did they ever make amends?" Zuri asked. Danyal hesitated.

"That's a story for another time I think." he said.

"At least tell us what happened to Taka and his friend!" Sara protested. Danyal sighed.

"They died." Danyal said simply.

"What! How?" The cubs asked in shock.

"Madness." Vitani said. The cubs jumped, and turned around and sure enough Vitani was there, her expression a mystery, her eyes far away.

"They were driven mad by grief. After that attack, Taka was never the same. He became obsessed with destroying his father, and his father tried to destroy him, before he vanished under mysterious circumstances. They when things began to look up, for the duo – tragedy after tragedy struck them. Blinded by greed, envy, grief and loss, the two slipped into madness, plotting and scheming, until they made their move, and murdered Mufasa, Taka's brother. They claimed the throne, and ruled with an iron fist for almost a generation. The Good lion the Taka had been, and his friend, Zira, died. They were shadows of their former selves. Twisted by evil and madness." She told them. The cubs stared in awe.

"I don't like this story." Inti decided.

"_How do you know that_?" Zuri asked. Vitani gave a wry smile.

"You should remember your history girl. Zira is a common enough name, but Taka isn't, nor is the Lion he became. Taka became _Scar – the Scarred Tyrant_. Mojakovu. You must have heard of him." Vitani said. Then she sighed again.

"As for how I know, that should have been obvious. He was my father." She said. Kiava looked dumbstruck.

"Now go to sleep, cubs. Danyal, I want a word with you." She groaned and stood up, coming over to one side where she waited patiently.

* * *

When the cubs were a long distance away, Vitani turned to Danyal but Danyal got there first.

"How long had you been lurking there?" He asked her. Vitani smiled.

"Long enough to here a well told story. But something bothers me. Tell me where you heard that story. Damu and Almasi are not the type to say that aloud. The names Mufasa and Taka became a death sentence to utter under Scar. There are even a few who do not remember Prince Taka, and Prince Scar are one and the same. I once heard a retelling in which Mufasa was one of _three_ brothers and Scar betrayed and murdered _both_ Taka and Mufasa." He said.

"Hardly anyone knows that story – who told you it?" She asked. At first Danyal thought she was angry about it, but now he realised she was curious, and more than a little shaken over it.

"It's a story my mother told me. A long time ago..." He told her. Vitani raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother told you stories as a cub?"

"Yeah. To help me sleep. Histories really. She'd point to the stars, to Judai, Mohatu, Ahadi, Mufasa, Taka, and tell their stories. Simba and Kovu too. All of them."

"Why did you tell the cubs that one?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No, really."

Danyal paused for a moment.

"Because is that story, no matter how much suffering the Pride endured, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Even though that story is just the start of a long stream of tragedies and evils, it was ok. No matter how twisted and broken Scar became, no matter what atrocities he inflicted, the Pride recovered. The King returned. Simba killed his uncle, and the Pridelands healed, despite the damage. I just pray we can do the same."

"They were my _parents_ Danyal. Cruel, evil and driven only by greed, lust and wrath. But they were my parents all the same. Perhaps I am more like them then I care to admit... Danyal – I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have blamed you, and I shouldn't have been angry when you helped someone who needed help. It was selfish and cruel of me." She said. Danyal only nodded. "It's okay. It's fine. Now if I may Vitani – I am tired, I wish to sleep." He told her. Vitani had said all she was going to, so she nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Good night Danyal."

Vitani was left alone, thinking. Was she turning into Zira? A lioness so hopelessly addicted to a single cause, she abandoned everything else? Even a couple in trouble? No. _No. _She was going to save these lions in her pride. Damu, Almasi, the Cubs and Danyal. No matter what. She didn't want revenge, she wanted _freedom. _She sighed. She had not told Danyal, but she had heard the entire story, and it was one she new well. She had heard it from both Zira, and Pridelanders, but she had not thought to the story in some time.

Danyal passed the cubs where they were sleeping, dreaming of dark lions and battles. He climbed the tree truck until he found his normal sleeping place, but instead, he passed it and climbed higher, looking up through the branches as the silent stars went by.

* * *

Far away, across grasslands and river and ash and dust, back in the highest spire of Golgorath, Rish'ut roared in anger.

"YOU ARE SURE OF THIS! DRAGON'S BURN ME IF YOU ARE LYING!" He bellowed at the dishevelled creature before them. Sekmet stood next to him her own mouth wide open with shock.

"That is impossible! He must be lying!" She said.

Grimspite shook his head timidly. He was covered in injuries, but he had somehow dragged himself back east when the cats had left him for dead. He had been lucky and chanced upon a vulture. The bird had carried a message to Golgorath. A message so urgent that a few hours later, when the Shai'tan had received it, a rift appeared in front of where he lay and Marsade himself dragged him through – saving his life with his magic.

The Shai'tan Rish'ut glared down at him from where he previously lounged, but now, he was bolt upright and attentive. Grimspite's voice came out in a terrified whisper.

"I am certain of it your eminence. She called him _Prince_! I am sure she is Vitani, the Lady of the Night! The cub was Kiava – Son of Kovu son of Scar! The Royal line is not broken!**_ Prince Kiava is still alive!_**"


	13. Chapter 12 - Son of Kings

"**Okay people. This features the First song in the series. Now these are few and far between. They will only be written in occasionally, and only when I feel they add to the story. However, if you dislike it, feel free to skip the song, (I will place the song in italics, for easy reading if you chose this.) The Song is _"Son of Man"_ From_Tarzan_, except I changed the Lyrics to _"__Son of Kings__"_. Please, leave a review, so I can get an idea of how you respond to this. A Good idea? A terrible one? Let me know. This could determine if more songs are used. Not bothered? Then say so.**

**Note: I haven't done a final check for spelling errors, yet, but I may not get another chance to upload until the weekend, and its 11:23 PM, so I will check for errors some other time, and get this uploaded. Think of this as a BETA until then, and ignore any spelling errors no matter how outrageous they are. Also, Mega Long Chapter!**

_**Cheers: Haradion.**_**"**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Son of Kings**

* * *

Rish'ut howled in rage. How could Prince Kiava still be alive? It made no sense. Rish'ut had seen them swallowed by the river. True, no bodies were ever found, but in water ruled by crocodiles, alligators, and the dreaded River Lords, that did not mean anything. Rish'ut had been so sure their conquest of the Pridelands had ended that day, in fire and blood. He had felt it. So how had they survived? A large section of the Pride? A few lionesses would be bad enough, but if the Line of Kings had not perished as they had thought, then there was still the possibility that the Lion King could rise again. And that was not something he relished. The Pride had been broken, crippled, shattered and corrupted before they had even revealed themselves. If a new King could rise again, uniting the reminder of the Kingdom against them it could mean bad news for all of them. He voiced his opinion to Sekmet, who sniffed disdainfully.

"I think you place too much confidence in a single lion cub. You are too easily frightened. He is just a boy. So what if he survived the first time round? We will simply hunt him down and kill him again. And to make doubly sure, I will bring you his head." She hissed. Rish'ut nodded, resenting the implication of cowardice, but wanting to make sure he was captured as soon as possible.

"We should send out some of the spies, and make contact with some of the lesser beasts. _Abyss_ for one may well have heard something we have missed. A lion pride cannot have disappeared without a trace. Now we know what we are looking for we shall find them..." Sekmet departed within the hour, taking with her a full pack of twenty wilddogs.

"You had better keep running Prince... because the Shai'tan are coming for you..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Kiava opened his eyes, yawned drowsily, and made his way along the branch. There was a hallow in the tree where Rafiki usually rested in a vine hammock, and there was a gourd which lay under a leaf. As it rained the water dripped down, filling the gourd, filling it with clear, fresh rainwater and he lapped this up, rubbing his eyes to clear the last vestiges of sleep from them. He opened them to see a lioness' face right in front of him.

"Arh!" he shouted, leaping back, almost falling from the branch, but embedding his claws it the bark just in time. Zuri leaped back laughing.

"Scared you huh?"

"You startled me! That was all!" He complained, but Zuri only laughed harder. The cub was easily amused, he decided.

"Have you two finished playing around?" A voice said, and they turned to see Danyal. As the only non-cub small enough to fit comfortably in the tree, he had made himself at home a level above them for the duration of their stay, whilst the adult lionesses slept around the tree at night. Black rims around Danyal's eyes told them he had had another sleepless night, following his shift on the patrols.

"We've only just started Danyal!" Zuri said loudly, jumping up to him.

"Oh joy. Guess whose turn it is to watch the cubs?" Danyal said.

"hmm... I am guessing its Danyal. Or is it Danyal? Oh! I have it! Its Danyal!" Inti said, dropping down the branches above them.

"Who else would it be? It's always Danyal!" Sara said as she followed him in. The four cubs had arrived.

"Oh great. The whole gang is here." Danyal said sarcastically, and the cubs followed him down the branches to the ground below. The tree looked tall from the ground, but among its branches, it felt as though the tree extended upwards for miles.

"What's the matter? Don't think you could take us?" Inti taunted. This caused Danyal to smirk, and Kiava to scowl.

"Oh I could take you all at once..." he said. The girls laughed at that but Inti and Kiava looked at each other with an identical grins. The four cubs had safely descended from the tree and made their way to a small watering hole. Apart from the cubs, it was deserted, and there were no prying eyes that might report back to the Shai'tan. After Kiava's escapade with the leopards, Vitani had finally conceded that the cubs couldn't be expected to lie still all day whilst the adults planned their next course of action. Vitani wanted to head west, across the great desert, crossing the barrier to the Jungle and be as far away from the Pridelands as possible. Dreading the hot sand, Almasi was in favour of looping around the Pridelands, before breaking away north, to Kilimanjaro and the Serengeti. The two had argued for days, each unwilling to admit that either course of action was as likely to get them all killed. And every day they stayed in Rafiki's tree was another day that they risked discovery by the Shai'tan. With the decisions being made by the adults, Danyal was left to look after the cubs, as Vitani was loath to leave them on their own. Danyal looked back to the days when cubs could safely roam the Pridelands having all sorts of adventures without fear, and not just to shirk his own responsibilities. Life in the Pridelands has quickly become a delicate balance of flight and fight, where a mistake could leave you shattered and broken, where the best you could hope for was a sudden death. Kiava found the short amount of time the cubs played around the waterhole a refreshing break from the fear which gripped them every day. At night he awoke in cold sweats, his visions haunted by creatures of shadow and flame, red eyes piercing the night.

"Care to back that up?" Kiava said, smiling cockily.

"Sure." Danyal replied, half-serious. Kiava glanced around at the four of them.

"Okay then. Just say tell us when you yield..." he said. Then as one, the four cubs leapt at him. Danyal yelped in surprise – he had not seriously expected them to try anything and so was unprepared when the two male cubs launched themselves at him, their small, sharp claws digging into his back, or when Sara – laughing as she did so – threw herself at his face, blinding him. He tried to shake her off – without hurting anyone, but Zuri, the last of cubs, struck out at the one leg he had positioned the most weight on, nipping at his big toe. The bite was scarcely harmful but even so, the sharp bolt of pain, coupled with the weight of three cubs caused him to topple over on to the ground with grunt. The cubs were in hysterics, and Inti climbed up on to of him, relishing the victory.

"Give up yet Danyal?" he asked.

"Right. That's it." Danyal muttered, and swiped at Inti. The cub's grinning face vanished just a moment before the paw crashed into him. The cub sailed through the air, and landed with a thumb in a bush. He lay there dazed for a moment, and Danyal jerked upwards sending other two on his back flying. Then he leapt forwards picked Sara up in between his jaws and hurled her into the water. She landed with a shout and a splash. Inti struggled to his feet, and took a step towards Danyal who dashed forwards.

"Wait wait wait! Yield! I yield!" Inti gasped out before Danyal could get to him. Danyal picked him up anyway and threw him into the water from where he stood. The cub screamed as he flew through the air, and landed in the water with a huge splash. Soon all four cubs were in the water. It was not deep, barley coming up to their stomachs, but it was cold on bodies used to the warm African sun, causing them to shiver and the banks were slippery with mud. Kiava tried to jump out, landed on the squishy mud banks, and slid back down into the cold water again. And again. And Again. After the third time, he sat there, breathless.

"Cooled off?" Danyal asked them. Kiava gave him a look that spoke volumes.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. Now me out of this."

"And us!" The other cubs chorused.

"What? Oh come on. You are grown up cubs, surely you can climb out of some mud?" Danyal taunted. The cubs looked very sorry for themselves, but in his opinion, they deserved it.

"Danyal this isn't funny!" Zuri protested, mud dripping from her fringe.

"It is from where I am standing." he smirked.

"Danyal!"

"Is that a please?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"And have you learnt your lesson?" he said, in his best "adult" voice.

"YES! Just please get us out of this filthy slime!"

"It's only really a bit of water you know..." Danyal said, but as much as liked a spot of revenge, he was not cruel, and did not want to upset the cubs. So he laughed and bent over the edge of the waterhole and one by one hauled the cubs out of the mud. They landed with a wet "SMACK" on the ground. Sara wasted no time, and immediately tried to clean the mud off herself making faces at the taste, which only caused Danyal to laugh even harder.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Zuri said as she shook herself dry, causing her fur to puff up all around her.

"Have you cubs finished?" Almasi asked, and all five young lions jumped and whirled around at the sound of her voice.

"Mother! We were just... um..." Sara tried, but found no valid explanation for the fact that they were all covered in mud, with the noticeable exception of Danyal. The cubs looked sheepish. Almasi saved her the bother.

"I was talking to Danyal, who right now seems to be the biggest cub of them all..." Almasi said, looking disapprovingly at him. Danyal reddened with embarrassment.

"I was educating them!" he said. Almasi looked over the drenched, mud soaked cubs, her eyes narrowing.

"Indeed. Like the responsible young lion you are. And I am sure you have no objections to giving them a bath now that you are finished?"

"Mother!" Sara protested.

"Almasi!" Danyal protested.

"That's what mothers are for!"

"You got them filthy Danyal, - as much as I am sure they deserved it – you can be the one to clean them up." He said there would be no more argument. Danyal made a face.

"Nice." He said flatly.

Vitani stood, as ever accompanied with Rafiki, and looked questioningly at Almasi when she walked past.

"What was that about?" She asked her. Almasi winked.

"Never you mind. Danyal just learnt a valuable life skill, that's all. He'll not be much of a father if the concept of giving a cub a bath gives him the shivers. He may as well learn now, and make himself useful..." She explained. Vitani smirked.

"And of course the fact that you yourself no longer have to lick the mud of them played no part in this decision?"

"Vitani!" She exclaimed, in mock indignation. Rafiki laughed and despite much squirming on the behalf of the cubs, all four cubs were clean again within the hour as Almasi had predicted. Neither of them voiced the dark thought they each had. That that particular skill would only be useful, should all three adults be killed – leaving Danyal alone to look after the cubs...

* * *

Hours later, when the sun was setting, Kiava walked away from the group, a laugh still on his lips. It amazed Vitani to no end that they could find something to laugh about. There had been many tears in the couple of days following the destruction of Pride Rock, but since then, the cubs had been even better than the adults in carrying on as normal. Vitani suspected that systematically driving Danyal insane was one of the many distractions at the cubs disposal. As the other cubs climbed their usual branches, and the adults took their places at the base of the trunk, Damu departed to take the first shift. Kiava paused on his way up to his branch, inexplicitly drawn towards the centre, where Rafiki usually rested.

"Rafiki?" He asked. No answer. He carried on anyway, and the sight that greeted him was astonishing. The entirety of the centre trunk, and huge mass of bark and wood was covered in paintings, from top to bottom. Some were finely detailed masterpieces. Others were merely outlines. Shades. They seemed to tell a story. He saw a Lion, his mane like fire. Repeated. Over and over. A great King. Below him he saw a pair of lions, one light one dark, clearly mates. His breath caught in his throat. He knew the story and the likeness of his parents when he saw them – even such a crude drawing as this.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked – half himself, half to whoever was listening. His eyes followed the artwork. Five cubs below. One was covered in grey dust, as if concealed by some dark cloud. The other four were split into two pairs – but he didn't recognize them – there outlines were not yet defined enough. Then he saw a sight that made him shiver. Pride Rock, its shape unmistakable.

The bark was cracked and burnt as if by flame itself. And high above it, an indiscernible figure painted black and seemingly made of Darkness, the entire of Pride rock in his shadow. Kiava thought of the Shai'tan and how they seemed to disappear in the darkness, striking from the shadows and shivered again.

"How may Rafiki help you?" A voice said. Kiava jumped and turned around.

"Oh it's you?"

"Who were you expecting but Rafiki?" Rafiki said.

"I don't know. Danyal, or Vitani I guess..." He said sheepishly. Rfaiki smiled, but it faded when he saw the pictures Kiava was looking at.

"Ah... A grim past... and a grimmer future I fear..." He said. Kiava nodded at his parents.

"What were they like? As people I mean. I always saw them as my Mum and Dad, but also as the King and Queen..." Rafiki smiled.

"Kiara was beautiful... graceful, and compassionate. Kovu was Power. True Power. Strengh as well, and the will and determination to use it – but also the wisdom to restrain and – when your mother taught him – the heart to love, though it took him a while to discover it. Unlike his father, who took a lifetime to lose it..."

"Everyone's knows about them... How brave they were, how strong... But they died..."

"Every one dies. All things – people and planets and stars, all things come to dust... We should not concern ourselves with death... just with each other's lives." Rafiki said. Kiava smiled. So Rafiki continued.

"You parents live in you still Kiava... Always. And you will be a wise and powerful king in your own time as well Kiava." This didn't get the response Rafiki thought he'd get. Kiava laughed.

"I am not _that _naïve, Rafiki. A King must have a Kingdom. Lands. People. My Kingdom is... ashes... and dust. What's left belongs to the Shai'tan. I am no King Rafiki, nor will I ever be..."

"But you will rule this pride one day!"

"No – Vitani will. I don't know the first thing about ruling a pride. The Shai'tan saw to that when they... when they cut out my father's throat, before he could teach me anything. I may be a Prince – but I will never be King." Rafiki paused for a moment, then smacked Kiava on the side of the head with his stick. Kiava yelped in pain.

"What was that for!"

"Foolish cub. You think all it takes to be a King is a land? Domination? I knew a lion who thought that, and it cost him dearly! A king is so much more than that! A True King! A Good King!" Rafiki pulled himself up,

**_Oh, the power to be strong_**

**_And the wisdom to be wise_**

**_All these things will_**

**_come to you in time_**

**_On this journey that we're making_**

**_There'll be answers that you'll seek_**

**_And it's those who'll climb the mountain_**

**_It's those who'll reach the peak _**

**_Son of Kings, look to the sky_**

**_Lift your spirit, set it free_**

_Some day you will rule the Pride_

**_Son of Kings, a King in time you'll be _**

"A King is a teacher! A Guide, and a leader! People will follow you because they love you! Not because you own them , and that is something Marsade and the Shai'tan will never understand!" Rafiki told him. Kiava growled.

"And yet, for all their righteousness, my parents are dead and the Shai'tan reign!"

"You parents are not dead, you foolish cub! Not really! They may have left this life, but they will never truly die! Trust Rafiki! He knows!"

**_Though there's no one there to guide you_**

**_They'll watch over us always_**

**_And know that they live within us _**

**_Until the end of days_**

**_Son of Kings, look to the sky_**

**_Just look closer then you'll see_**

**_Trust me, you will rule the Pride_**

**_Son of Kings, a King in time you'll be _**

**_In learning you will teach_**

**_And in teaching you will learn_**

**_You'll earn your place beside the_**

**_ones you love_**

**_Oh, and the battles that we have lost _**

**_All the horrors that you saw_**

**_Well, the time is drawing near now_**

**_Rise up, take back it all! _**

"You need only look to the kings, whenever you need help. And your parents will be there." Rafiki told him.

"Trust in yourself, and in your Pride, and _you will be a King in time!_" Rafiki told him.

**_Son of Kings, look to the sky_**

**_Lift your spirit, set it free_**

**_Some day you will rule the Pride_**

**_Kiara's Son, a King in time you'll be _**

**_Kovu's Son, a King for all to see_**

"Never give up, Kiava son of Kovu. Kovu didn't. Kiara didn't. Neither did Nala or Simba. And neither did Tama or Tojo..." Rafiki said. Then he vanished into the night. Kiava sighed and went to sleep, dreaming dreams of Kings, ancient, and recent, but above all of his own parents, grandparents.

* * *

The moon was high and the wilddogs were exhausted. But no one voiced their objections. The discussion was already too heated.

"If they were in the Pridelands I would sense them!" Marsade insisted. Sekmet growled in frustration.

"That dratted wilddog was lying then... But I was so sure!" She said. Marsade tapped his staff on the ground in an odd rhythm.

"I can sense leopards... antelope... wildebeest, giraffe! I can distinguish between viper, cobra and python, but there are no large groups of lions anywhere! The odd rouge and passing nomad! But no Pride!"

"Try harder then! You are a Sorcerer! I don't care what you _can _sense! I want those lions dead!" Sekmet said, pacing up and down.

"You don't give me orders, Sekmet. I could turn you bones to ash with a single thought!" Marsade snapped.

"Then stop telling me where they aren't and tell me where they are!" Sekmet taunted.

The wilddogs under their command shifted uncomfortably at the obvious dissent. No one was willing to arouse the wrath of the other by saying anything, so they remained still as statues as their commanders argued. Marsade suddenly stood bolt upright.

"They are shielded... I can't sense where they are..." He said. Sekmet growled.

"But you can sense where they are not... You can cast a light on the Pridelands." Sekmet finished.

"Genius. I don't need to see them! Just look where the shadow is cast!" He said.

Marsade smiled, and stretched out his mind. It moved down through his Rod clutched in his hand, and down through the earth. He felt the passing thought of every antelope and wildebeest, the sun light moving through every blade of grass. And there is was. A shadow, at the edge of his minds vision. Grass – so obviously there but immune to the touch of his mind. Marsade grinned.

"I have it! A blind spot! It is almost a perfect circle... and its heart..." He paused. Then he opened his eyes.

"The Tree of life. So that's where it is. It has to be. Why else would _he _shield it? And I guarantee you that we will find Rafiki there. We will have to walk though. I don't want to risk giving him the chance to sense us, and fight back." Marsade said.

"You are coming? I thought your Job was just to track them down?" Sekmet asked in surprise. Marsade looked at her in astonishment.

"If Rafiki is with them, then obviously you will need me! Do you think Rafiki will keep his oaths when the flames start flying? You'll need me there if you have any hope of stopping him, or else he will reduce you to a smear on the ground... He broke them before, he can do so again."

He picked up his staff.

"Let's go..."

* * *

_**AN:  
Okay so please leave a review about the song if nothing else. As for inconsistency with Danyal's attitude to the cubs, that is really just how he is. He actually doesn't seem to mind looking after the cubs it seems, though like all teenagers, he pretends to dislike the responsibility and he would probably rather be hunting. Also... Uh oh! Shai'tan are a coming and with them Marsade!**_


	14. Chapter 13 - Attack on the Tree of Life

"**What can I say? I am sorry for the late update, and even sorrier for the fact that I may not update for a while, sue to entering Exam Season now, until Mid-June.  
There may be some updates, but not many. Sorry. Again, I am sorry for any spelling errors.**

**This chapter begins as what was supposed to be an emotional chapter, exploring the inner workings of the mind of a cub, who watched his home burn down, and saw the vast majority of everyone he has ever known murdered. Bad idea as it turns out, as it reads incredibly angst-y, so I won't make a habit of doing these type of scenes if you guys feel it is too over the top in that regard… Just don't judge the whole story based on this ok? On the other hand, if you like it – great! Do judge the whole story! **

_**Cheers: Haradion**_**"**

**Chapter 13: Attack upon the Tree of Life**

* * *

There was peace and quiet in the air. The cubs drifted through their sleep. Below the tree, Damu returned, gentle waked Almasi, who woke up groggily to take the next watch. Rafiki rested in his own hovel. He – as ever – slept sitting down, cross-legged, with his arms apart, his staff rested across his knees. Danyal lay on his own spot, eyes half open looking at the stars, in a half-sleep doze. The air was still, and faintly, crickets could be heard in the grass – and even more faintly, the soft moving of waters of waterhole, as the wind skimmed across its surface, sending a gentle breeze through the warm air. All was calm. Except for one. Kiava tossed and turned in his sleep. Left and right he twisted, his eyes flickering beneath closed eye lids.

"No…" He muttered under his breath. Then his eyes snapped open.

"NO!" He awoke panting, already breaking out into a cold sweat. He shivered and looked around, his heart racing. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, he sat back down. But he could not go back to sleep. He lifted up a claw to his eye, and inspected the tip. With another, he dug out a piece of grit that was trapped under it, and then turned it around again. Then he looked around at the bark, tracing the pale veins on the dark wood, as they weaved and crisscrossed into intricate patterns. Unable to get back to sleep, or find anything to distract him further, he got up and passed silently over the sleeping form of Zuri, who was sleeping next to him. The female cub was purring softly in her sleep, and he was careful to avoid treading on her tail. He edged over the side of a branched, and lowered himself down onto another. Then he jumped forwards, landed on the side of the great trunk, sliding his claws into the bark, and slid down it, using his claws to slow his decent. He landed softly.

As he turned away, and made his way over to the waterhole, the bark glowed softly, a pale green. Then the slightly damaged bark began to grow, and shortly, smooth bark was over the cuts he had inflicted, the great tree already healed. It was a miracle really, the tree was bursting with so much life, it would grow back almost instantly.

Very quietly, he edged over to the watering hole, keeping both paws firmly on the dry side of the hole – he did not want a repeat of the yesterday's incident. Another bath from Danyal was not something he thought his fur would be able to take. He took a few sips of water before he felt a presence behind him.

"Danyal – don't even think about pushing me in. I am just getting a drink – then going straight back to bed – I promise." He said.

"Well that's good to know…" Vitani said. Kiava jumped and whirled around to see his aunt there.

"You are up late… You thought I was Danyal…" She observed.

"I was thirsty – Danyal likes to stick his nose in other people's busnis if we wake him up." He explained. Vitani nodded, but looked closely at him.

"Danyal? Responsibility? Is this the same Danyal we are talking about?" Vitani joked, but seeing Kaiva's expression, paused.

"Are you alright? You seem a little jumpy." She asked him. Kiava nodded.

"Just a bad dream… That's all…" He said. Vitani's face softened.

"Ah… Anything I can help with?"

"No. Sorry." He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Go on. You can tell me anything. I can help."

"Can you stop me watching my parents die whenever I close my eyes?" he asked her. Vitani stiffened.

"You didn't see that. I made sure you didn't see it." She said.

"I know. Instead I keep imagining it at night… _He_ kills them in a _new_ way each time, to make them suffer… And he makes me watch…"

"The Emperor?"

"Yes… though he looks nothing like a tiger in my dreams... just a faceless black shadow…"

Vitani shivered. For a cub to imagine such a thing – when he was dreaming, and his mind was beyond his control, was horrible. Impulsively, she reached out and drew her nephew into a tight embrace.

"Three whole months now… and still every night…" He told her. It was only when Vitani looked she realized that he was right. When they had fled, he had been barley a newborn – now he was a full-sized cub.

"You know what's worse? They are fading. I know it's them when I see them, but when I picture their faces, they seem less distinct each day…" He said.

"You were barley a few weeks old…" She reminded him. Kiava smiled.

"I can remember how I felt then though. The air was burning… The sky was as though it had been blasted apart. The grass was ash and dust and they moved like shadows on a wall…"

"It's okay Kaiva…"

"I hate them! I hate them so much… If I ever become King I will have every last one of them killed, their bodies burnt to ashes and their remains scattered to the four winds!"

"Kiava its okay…" Vitani said. Kiava pulled himself together and a dozen fantasies of taking revenge vanished before his eyes.

"I still have you Kiava. I lost my step father and then my mother. And both my brothers. And spirits know how many Pridesisters. But I still have you... Sara and Inti have Almasi… and Zuri has Damu still. And we all have Danyal." She said. Kiava smiled at that.

"You don't seem to like Danyal much… Why is that?" Kiava asked. Vitani winced.

"Of course I like him! I am just not very good with… adolescents, that's all. Especially when they think they know better than the adults…" She said.

"What made you think I didn't like him?"

"When you nearly lost it the other day – and all he had been doing was helping out those Leopards…" Kiava said. Vitani sighed.

"Listen to me. I was not angry at _him, _I was just so scared. I thought he had endangered himself and you, in a reckless attempt at heroics."

"What's wrong with being a Hero?" Kiava asked in confusion.

"I would rather have a living coward than dead hero. Any day." She said, painfully aware of how this was going to sound.

"Your father was a Hero. So was your mother. I am not. I had my orders – I ran. We all did. We aren't heroes. We are survivors. The Shai'tan killed all of the heroes when they took Pride Rock. The Pridelands lost their Hero's when they burned my home. And I will never forgive myself if we gained another pair of hero's but lost out prince in the process." She said. Kiava nodded, finally understanding.

"Come on child. Let's get you back to bed." She said, Kiava again, nodded in agreement, and took a step.

"Auntie –" He began to say, but a loud *CRACK* caused them to spin around, a pair of murky brown eyes staring out of the darkness at them. A Wilddog. It sniffed the air, and leapt towards them a growl on its lip. Vitani roared, Kiava screamed and the wilddog soared through the air, landing behind them, cutting off their escape as two more encircled them.

"Wilddogs!" Vitani exclaimed as the leader made its way towards them, cautious of Vitani – fully aware that they were only strong whilst they had the advantage of numbers.

"Vitani… So you did survive the River… I assume this must be the Prince…" The lead wilddog said. Vitani's eyes widened, and the Wilddog howled in triumph.

"WE HAVE THEM! THEY ARE AT –!" He was cut off by a gurgling sound as claws ripped through his throat. He clutched at the wound feebly as blood spilled out onto the ground. Vitani spun and sliced through the chest of the second wilddog behind them, as Damu pulled her claw out of the wilddog, having attacked from behind after picking up their scent.

"Are there more?"

"An entire pack at my guess! We have to leave – Now!"

"_**Oh but we only just arrived…" **_Sekmet said. Dread coursed through her as Vitani looked to the direction of the voice. A Shai'tan was there, its orange coat contrasting with the darkness her eyes so black they looked like holes gouged into her skull. The tigress remained totally still her muscles taught. Damu shrank back.

"_**SHAI'TAN!" **_She screamed at the top of her lungs, desperately hoping Almasi, Danyal and the other cubs would hear and have the sense to run.

* * *

There was chaos. Vitani grabbed Kiava between her jaws and leapt over a fallen log. Damu ran in the opposite direction, hoping to draw some of the them away. Some wilddogs chased after her, but Sekmet ran after Vitani. She was fast, but for now, Vitani was faster. Branches and long grass whipped against her, stinging her, but she barley felt a thing with the adrenaline causing through her veins.

* * *

Almasi struck out at a wilddog, which jumped back in panic, to avoid the blow. Inti shouted out in fear as a wilddog came dangerously close to him, but in a second, Danyal was there, his jaws biting down hard on the neck of the willdog. The creature squealed and then went limp.

"Run! Get the Cubs out of here and go!" Almasi said.

"Hell no! You are _not _doing this to me again!" Danyal shouted back over the sounds of battle. He struck again, but the wilddog dodged, and a second launched himself at the young adolescent, seizing hold of the youth by the back of neck, his teeth puncturing flesh in his neck. The shallow wounds bled, and the dog spat out more blood as it was thrown off his back. Sara shrieked and Zuri took a tentative swat at another wilddog. Her small claws took the creature in the eye, who flinched back, angry red marks appearing over the eyelid.

"I will gut you! You sniveling brat!" The wilddog said, his eye on fire with the pain.

"No you won't!" Danyal answered, smashing the creature in the side of the head with a clawed paw. The blow sliced through flesh and muscle, and the side of the skull fractured with the impact. It was dead before it hit the ground.

"Danyal! Please! Save my Cubs!" Almasi begged. Danyal glanced at Sara and Inti, cowering next to the tree.

"I can't carry both!" He shot back. There was no way he could manage both Sara and Inti. Maybe between the two of them, they could transport all three cubs to safety, but with a pack of wilddogs at their back?

"God's Rafiki! Help us!" Almasi shouted, not caring if he heard or even knowing where he was. Just somehow knowing that their fates rested in the hand of the Shaman, and he was nowhere to be seen.

The undergrowth split apart, and Vitani leapt through it , Kiava in his jaws. At least they were safe, but there was no sign of Damu, and they were no better off now then before. There were simply too many wilddogs to fight.

"Faithless scum! Have you know loyalty to your King!" Almasi shouted at the leader of the wilddog pack.

"Our last King was Scar – and he nearly drove our race to extinction!" The wilddog shouted back and he leapt towards the cubs, trying to break through their line, and end of the lives of their targets once and for all. he was pulled out of the air by Vitani – who had somehow managed to slash at him whilst he was leaping through the air, and caught him. The wilddog died instantly, but two more replaced him, and she soon had her paws full again. A shriek caught all their attention. Damu came flying through the air and crashed against the side of the tree with a sickening *CRACK*. From the direction she came, Sekmet stepped out of the darkness. Behind the tigress, Marsade stood.

Except he didn't stand at all. The Orangutan levitated, a foot of the ground, the air around him humming with power. He didn't even carry the staffs he wielded in his hands – they remained in whatever dimension of space he stored them. Vitani gave a shout to warn him, but too late. The Orangutan held out a hand and a column of compressed air shot towards Danyal, who was fighting off another wilddog. The pillar of air crashed into him, sending him flying through the air as Damu had, and he took crashed into the tree. He fell to the ground with a grunt, but got up almost instantly, narrowly avoiding a pair of wilddog jaws snapping at his throat.

* * *

"Come on Rafiki! Come out and fight! Or are you too much of a coward to face me?" Marsade asked. Almost instantly, Rafiki's voice replied, but it was disembodied, as if traveling across a far distance.

"_Let these ones go! They have done nothing to you that Rafiki is aware of!_" He said. Marsade look around for the source of the noise.

"Why? You murdered _my_ friends and those who relied on _me_. Why should I spare yours?" he spat in anger. His eyes flashed with crimson light as the power of three Shaman coursed through him.

"_Marsade! Rafiki had nothing to do with_ –" Marsade roared in anger before Rafiki had even finished.

"_YOU LIAR! I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! I WOULD HAVE SAVED THEM IF YOU HADN'T STOPPED ME!" _heroared. Bitter and terrible_._ In less than a second he staff appeared in a blaze of light, the black thorn glowing with crimson light, and he slashed it through the air. A Blast of red fire shot towards them. And with a cataclysmic *BANG* it collided with the Tree of Life. The raging inferno took hold in seconds. Instantly a lash of pain ran through Vitani's heart. It was as if she herself was burning. Danyal clutched at his chest and fell to the ground. Inti screamed. Sara and Zuri pressed their paws to the side of the head as if to protect against some great noise. Even the wilddogs fell to the ground in pain, as hellfire consumed the oldest living thing in the Pridelands. Sekmet, fell to her knees, but managed to hold her pain, expressing only a grunt. Only Marsade remained upright, a snarl on lips, as the Tree of Life died.

**"_HEAR HER SCREAM!" _**He shouted, over the roar of the fire and the crackling of heat. Suddenly Rafiki was there. He held his staff high above his head, and golden light shot at the other Shaman from the tip. Marsade raised his own, a second staff appeared in his left hand, and holding them across his chest, endured the blast. Just. Rafiki spun, shooting jet of light after jet of light. Gold. Silver. White. One after the other. Not the dark fire that Marsade used, but the purest, brightest light that was blinding to see. It illuminated the area for miles, as the light of a star lit up in the Pridelands. Then, as quickly as it came, the pain stopped. And with a terrible groan, the tree fell to the ground.

"Danyal! Run!" Vitani shouted. He scooped up Sara in his jaws, and Inti held tightly to his back. He didn't care what he had said earlier about being unable to carry more than one cub. He was going to try now. The world was turning to hell around him as shaman fought shaman, and unearthly noises filled the air. It was Chaos. Complete and utter Chaos. The lions scattered, desperately trying to flee from the fire, the darkness and the destruction as deadly light spat and sizzled the very air. Danyal ran, Kiava close behind.

* * *

He didn't know how long he ran in the darkness. Minutes? Hours? He only realized how far he had run when the ground had disappeared beneath him. He slowed down. Instead of running on hard dirt, the ground was shifting beneath his paws. It slid in between his toes. How had he not noticed it before? Even as he thought it, he heart slowed, and the adrenaline left him. He looked around. Flat, as far as the eye could see. He looked at his paws again. Sand. Sand, seeping between his toes. They had not noticed in the dark. Zuri closed to a halt behind him. Inti fell from his shoulders, collapsing into the sand, exhausted. He did a quick head count. Sara. Inti. Kiava. Zuri. With a sigh of relief he realized that all of the cubs were save. Then, despite the heat of the fire, and the blood pounding in his ear, his heat stopped and his blood turned to ice. He looked around, agitated, hoping against hope that he was wrong. He wasn't. Dread seized him, stronger than anything the Shai'tan could have inflicted. He was in the desert, with the cubs. He sank to his knees, in exhaustion. Inti was already unconscious. Sara and Zuri looked close to following, as they too gave in to exhaustion.

_No. _He told himself. _Not hear! When the sun comes up you'll be completely exposed! _He reminded himself. But despite his thoughts, he couldn't urge his body to move, as exhaustion gripped him, and pulled him down into the depths. A sank onto the sand, still warm from a day's endless sun, gratefully accepting its warm embrace. Even as he sunk into the pit of unconsciousness, that last thought still echoed through his head. The Cubs were safe. But he was alone in the desert. They had escaped death. But Rafiki, Almasi, Damu and Vitani, were nowhere to be seen… He was completely alone…

* * *

**AN:**

_**A Note on the passage of time: The Lions have spent at least a couple of months at the Tree of Life. The Younger Lions (being so young) have only hazy memories of the Fall of Pride Rock. (Except for Danyal). Bear that in mind, when you consider the cubs. For most of their short lives, they have been at war… Now on to the AN:**_

_**Oh dear. Some interesting History between Marsade and Rafiki then… And how will Danyal cope? Will they find the adults? Is Danyal now the oldest lion in the Pride? perhaps the Lionesses are simply lost, and are anxiously searching for the cubs? Or perhaps, something much more unpleasant has happened.**_

_**Next up… Some Desert-y things… And yes, this is the same desert Simba fled when he began his exile all those years ago…**_

_**Everyone remember why the Wilddogs hate the monarchy so much?**_

_**As for why Marsade hates Rafiki… there is a clue back in Judgement. A very obscure one, but a clue nevertheless.**_


	15. Chapter 14 - Shadowspawn

**_"EDIT 16/5/13: Went through and fixed some errors, and made a few "clarrifications" where the description was sub-par._ **

**Okay. This is a very Magic Intense Chapter. I knew from the offset that the involvement of Shaman, Spirits and other Forces would alienate some readers, and open the usage of Magic is rare enough in this category. I do however, hope you find it a refreshing departure from more traditional fan-fiction styles. Just think of it as a more… elaborate, explained version of some of the Shamanism that took place in Judgment. I reiterate that your reading experience will be improved if you read that first. You will want to leave review... Oh yes you will... Hope this is worth the wait. Oh and if you hated Marsade before... You will now despise him...**

**On to the next chapter.**

_**Cheers: Haradion**_**"**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shadowspawn**

* * *

Sekmet dragged herself to her feet. Ash filled the air. She blinked the dust out of her eyes, and then surveyed the carnage. A dozen wilddogs lay scattered across the ground. The blackened wreck of the Tree of Life lay smoking on the ground, the great tree reduced to charcoal. She shut her eyes at the memory of the pain. The agony had been so intense she had fallen to her knees, unable to move. She groaned.

"Marsade… You idiot… You son of a wilddog…" She murmured. The Orangutan himself was also climbing to his feet.

"Would you mind telling me what the _hell_ just happened?" She asked him, resisting the urge to seize him by the throat.

"The Tree of Life… It was a conduit. A vessel for several centuries of life – all that knowledge and age… _That _happened." He said, grinding his teeth. Sekmet stared at him blankly, the words meaning nothing to her.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked impatiently. Marsade sighed, and then explained, in an incredibly patronizing voice.

"When a creature dies it leaves a tiny wound in the universe, and the universe shifts to compensate. When it is born, it releases energy. Life balances death, like lifting out a drop of water… But for something that big, that old, that bursting with life… it was like moving a mass the size of Pride Rock. You felt the pain as it was attacked. The shift when it _died_… the vacuüm it created, caused a backlash powerful enough to knock us out." he pointed at a small crater, which marked the epicenter of blast. The ground had been vaporized.

"Are you telling me, that when you burned it down, you caused some kind of… reaction?"

"A reaction felt by every living thing from here to Five Stones I should say…" He admitted. Sekmet roared in frustration.

"This _reaction…_ Could that have _injured_ us?" She almost spat.

"_Injured_?" He laughed bitterly. "Much more and that blast could have been… fatal…" he admitted again. Sekmet went cold.

"Who's side are you on Marsade? Ours or theirs? Because so far, the cubs haven't given us much trouble, but you seem to be trying to get us killed!" She snapped.

"I am on _my _Side Sekmet. I work with you because it gives me a chance to take my revenge upon Rafiki. And killing his friends goes some way of rebalancing the scales… Not out of any loyalty to you. How could I have predicted what would have happened!"

"_You _are the Shaman! You are meant to know these kind of things! Now the Lions have escaped!" She turned on him angrily, wondering if she could disembowel the shaman before he could use his magic.

"_You _are the Shai'tan! Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance instead of hanging around gloating!"

"I was going to before you and that crazy baboon started all the hocus pocus mumbo jumbo!"

"My 'hocus pocus' saved your life! If I hadn't been there you would have been turned inside out by the blast!"

"If you hadn't been here there wouldn't have been a blast!" Marsade lifted into the air, and fire crackled around him.

"If I hadn't shielded you from the blast at the last minute we would all be dead." he told her, leveling the rod at her head, the tip glowing with red light again. Sekmet paused, took a deep breath and spoke.

"You know what? Forget it. Is anything like that _ever _going to happen again?"

"No. There isn't a beacon like that for thousands of miles. Not another like it in Africa. In fact I doubt there will be another like it for the rest of time…" He said, looking thoughtful.

"Then let's focus on finding the Lions. They should be round here somewhere. With any luck the blast will have caught them." She said, and a few wilddogs who had survived the blast began picking through the wreckage of wood, stone and dirt that littered the area. Marsade however shook his head.

"They'll be long gone. I'd bet all three of my Staffs that Rafiki shielded them… The arrogant piece of river slime was always adept at wards. Mine only partially protected us. He had a choice between protecting his home, defending the Lions or running away. From the state of the Tree, and the resulting blast, we can guess it wasn't the first choice, and he was never the type to turn tail and flee…" He said. Sekmet almost roared in frustration.

"Can you track them?" She asked him. Marsade closed his eyes, letting his mind flow into the ground. Feeling the echoes of the ground. The tremors in the earth, searching for the faint glimpse off – Pain lanced through him and he recoiled. He clutched his hands to his head, and the air lit up with a flash of light as fire and lightning crackled around him, instinctively using his power to push everything away from him.

"No…" he said, bitterly.

"Rafiki is countering my Sight. If he was preoccupied with something else, then maybe, but he will assault my minds defenses every time I try…"

"What happens if he breaks through them?" Sekmet asked.

"At a guess? I will die. Or as good as – be reduced to a drooling vegetable, my mind completely erased." Marsade replied, looking disturbed at the idea.

"How he is blocking you?" She asked him, curious to learn of an ability that could neutralize the Shaman should the need arise. Marsade shrugged.

"I do not know… We all had our strengths in certain areas. _Margane_ was good at manipulating the senses and fooling the mind. My magic is more… practice…" He said, conjuring a flame in his hand to prove the point.

"So you can't track them…" She said disappointed. She surveyed the area, completed eradicated of all other life by the blast, bar her, Marsade and a few wilddogs.

"And they left no trace of their escape either…" Marsade finished, pounding his staff into the ground in frustration. Sekmet, rather than dwell on it turned around to check what remained of her forces. Six wilddogs. Hardly enough to assault three lions seize four cubs.

"We should return to the Spire – by Portal now the element of surprise is lost, regather more forces from Golgorath, and hunt them down." Marsade told her, having made the same decision. Sekmet shook her head.

"And report our failure to Rish'ut? Never. I will not let him think himself above me!" She retorted. Marsade groaned in impatience.

"Swallow your pride." he told her, but she would have none of it. She paced up and down in frustration.

"Did they take any casualties?" She asked one of the wilddogs. It paused, thinking back.

"Hard to say… it was pandemonium… but I know we didn't kill any of them…" It reported. Meanwhile, another wilddog sniggered.

"Well they won't get far. I got one of the cubs as it ran away… it said, holding up a paw. It glistened with blood.

"Did you kill it?" Sekmet asked, suddenly intensely curious, but Marsade's hand shot out and seized the wilddog by the paw, staring at the blood.

"..I… No! Wait! I think maybe… No it was just a scratch, but it might slow them down!" The wilddog protested, trying to free its paw from the Shaman, who held in an iron vice grip. Sekmet frowned but Marsade almost squealed in delight.

"It is enough! I can do it."

"How?" Sekmet asked him. Marsade grinned, a dark shadow crossing his vision as he contemplated how far he would go to take his revenge.

"I have all I need right here…" He said. Sekmet looked around in confusion, then her eyes widened in horror.

"No… Surely not…" She said, but Marsade laughed.

"Oh Yes!"

"What is it?" The wilddog asked, trying to free himself from the Shamans grip.

"I have his blood… The blood of one of the cubs… I have three of the Rods of Power… And I have _you…_" Marsade said, staring at the wilddog intently. The dog shivered. A chill swept over the Pridelands.

* * *

The Sun beat down upon them. Danyal forced himself to move. Left Paw. Right Paw. Left Paw. Right Paw. One after the other. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Inti came next to him, followed by his sister. The sun was harsh, and the sand was blasted by the heat and gave off its own, causing the air to shimmer and sweat to trickle down his flank. The desert was unforgiving. Twice now, Zuri had fallen to the ground. He had picked her up, set her on her feet and they had continued. Danyal didn't know if they were heading in the right direction. For all he knew they were heading deeper and deeper into the desert, leading four, innocent cubs to a brutal death by exposure. Kiava lay stretched out on Danyal's back unconscious from a wound down his side. His skin was hot to the touch, and not just from the searing sun. The wound had stopped bleeding, but in the desert heat, it had festered in a couple of hours. Danyal was terrified that he would die from the infection, or the fever that followed it. Killed by a scratch barley held a centimeter deep.

Danyal's own wounds were not looking too great either. None had festered – so far – but unless they found water to wash them, they to wound soon turn black, and the corruption would seep into him and kill him. Left. Right. Left. Right. None of them spoke. It was too much effort in the heat. They had to find water. To drink. To clean their injuries. They needed shelter. Before they died. Kiava stirred. His dreams haunted by shadows.

* * *

In Kiava's mind, he shivered. He saw the Pridelands. The sky darkened. A Great cry went out along the edges of Pridelands. Darkness expanded out of Golgoroth. The Pridelands were a flame. Entire stretches of crimson hellfire burned down the savannah. Priderock was the centre of a tempest of Power. Screams of pain echoed around him. Pride Rock burning, again and again. Time distorted and shifted. The huge stone fell to the ground. Then turned to ash. Winds stirred the ash into the shape of a new Shadow. The Shadow twisted, turned, and became a familiar face that haunted his dreams. Emperor Ben-Kai-Ra, wearing a great crown of bones, the grass at his feet, that had not been blasted to dust, withering and decaying in his presence.

"_**Watch Kiava… Watch them die…"**_

Then in the flames, appeared the Shade of Kovu and Kiara. Tortured by the flames. Kiara screamed.

"Mother!" Kiava tears streaming down his face. She didn't see him. She just howled in agony as the flames licked the flesh from her skeleton and turned her bones to ash. Kovu remained in the flames, the fire burning, but not killing him. The Pridelands were consumed by flames until only Kovu remained.

"Dad! DAD!" Kiava shouted and mingled with Kovu's screams. he shouted and cursed and still didn't die. Then his shouts of pain became a laugh and slowly madness leaked into the form of King Kovu. He howled with insane laughter and his form shifted, morphing, mutating until Kovu had entirely disappeared. In its place was a figure he knew only from myth.

_Scar_… Emerald eyes, piercing gaze and the Scar ripped across his face, but open and bleeding blood that boiled and sizzled on the ground. Then he stared up at him, with his one good eye. This shade of a tyrant.

"_**Beware the Shadows. For within lies The End of All Things." **_He said quietly. Then he too gasped in pain and became flames and fire filled his vision, until every where he looked, he saw only flames. The entirety of Africa consumed by the fire. The world turning to ash.

"No! No…. No… No…" He moaned to himself as the fire enclosed around him, and licked at his flesh causing serious burns to appear on them.

"NO! NO!" He screamed as the fire enveloped his form. Then he screamed as his skin caught fire and he burnt alive.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" He shouted over and over again. Danyal was pouring cool water over his head and his body writhed, his eyes darting this way and that.

"It's okay Kiava, it's okay!" Zuri said, trying to calm him. For some reason he heard her and tried to calm himself. Slowly he regained control of his body. He was still shaking when he blinked again, became aware of his surroundings and turned to Danyal.

"What happened? Where am I? What's going on?" He asked in quick succession. Danyal paused.

"It's okay. We at an oasis. There is some shade and water enough for us to stay here safe for he night. You were injured. You fled the battle with the rest of us, but then collapsed when the wound became infected. The fever only just broke – I have never seen one so bad! I thought your skin was going to catch fire!" He said, half in jest. Kiava screwed his eyes shut at that though, even though he was joking.

"Don't say that… In my dreams… there was a hell of a lot of fire…" He said, and refused to say more. Instead he told them about seeing the Shadow that turned into the Emperor, his parents and the appiration of Scar.

"Scar? Yeesh. A hell of a time to start reliving horror stories…" Danyal muttered to himself. However he got up and took a long drink from the water hole. Kiava blinked in surprise.

"Haven't you drunk yet?" He asked. Sara answered for him, with a strange look in her eye.

"No – First think Danyal did, was try to calm your fever… he was worried you'd die of it…" She said. Kiava shifted.

"Erm… Thanks Danyal…" He said. Then he looked around.

"Where are the others? Where are Vitani and Almasi and Damu?" He asked. Danyal looked shifted awkwardly.

"I am not sure. I think they tried to lure some of the Wilddogs away…" he said. In truth his memories of the battle were very confused… Save for one moment. The moment when he had beheld the Shai'tan, and when the Shaman had lifted him through the air and flung him against the tree like he was less than a twig.

"Anyway. We can't stay in the desert. If the others find us… I mean _when _they find us, it won't be in this wasteland. We won't last much longer anyway, and we can't live off this oasis. Our best bet is to make for _Hakuna Matata… _The Jungle paradise where Simba lived in exile. I will bet anything Vitani thought the same thing, and is making her way there even now." He reassured them.

"You know the way to the Jungle?" Zuri asked him skeptically. Danyal scowled at her.

"It's a jungle next to a desert. How hard can it be to miss?" He said. Simba crossed the desert in less than two days – one as an adult. We have come far enough for one day. We should rest here, then make for the Jungle. Then we can meet up with Vitani there." He decided. Surprisingly no one argued or interfered. The cubs just nodded, satisfied. Now they had a goal – and objective. They weren't lost, they were traveling, they had a plan, a direction in which to travel. A Purpose. That alone gave them renewed strengh.

"So what now then?" Inti asked. Danyal sighed.

"You are in a desert, covered in sweat sand and blood. Bath time." He said, distastefully.

"Why not just use the waterhole?" Zuri asked. Danyal sighed again.

"Oh please. By all means, wash all of your dirt into the only water for miles around…" he said. Zuri's ears dropped, feeling slightly stupid.

"Oh yeah. I knew that…" she said. Sara went first. When she was done she smiled him.

"Thanks Danyal!" She said, looking at him with affection and... awe.

"Heh. Its fine – my tongue needs the exercise…" He said. Sara giggled.

"Not for that bath silly!" She said. Then licked his cheek, and giggled again. The affection was so unexpected that Danyal nearly dropped her into the waterhole.

* * *

When night had fallen, Marsade looked around the circle. Six wildogs, five encircling him, one in front of him. Sekmet watched from a distance. The one next to him, the one whose paw still contained the wet blood of Prince Kiava whimpered, begging for mercy, for pity, for the help of spirits and gods. None listened.

"Remain in a circle. If it breaks, then the spell in broken, and we will have lost out only chance. Sekmet, if anything tries to interfere, gut them. Don't talk, taunt, gloat or play, cut them from skull to spine before they can move a muscle." He ordered her. For once she didn't argue. The wilddogs were silent, their expression filled with dread, and fear. He arranged all three staffs in a triangle around him, and then he stepped inside, dragging the helpless wilddog with him. The air grew still.

"Anamius! Tygugoum carrasgath!" He shouted. Light erupted around him, and the air hummed with power. The blood on the wilddog's paw seemed to glow with a sickly scarlet light. The wilddog shouted in terror as his own body lit up with the same light. Marsade shouted more unintelligible words into the maelström, and the light around him took a red hue. Then he thrust his hand into the wilddog.

His hard punctured flesh and the wilddog went still as the Shaman pulled out its beating heart. The Light faded instantly, as the creature it died, until only the splash of blood on the wilddog's paw was glowing.

"_SAARITH NAH CHAS MUT!" _He bellowed again. Sekmet shivered at the Shamanic ritual. No not Shamanic. This was older. Fouler. The power of creation perverted into a horrific ritual. The heart in his hand caught fire, but he did not relinquish it. The heartless corpse on the ground writhed as dark energy pulsed through it. Then the heart exploded into a flash of light and a rift opened before him. Like his own gateways, but edged with shadow. Instantly black tentacles launched themselves out of the gate and seized Marsade. Marsade shook them of and with two flashes of light they turned to dust, the winds sucking them back into the void.

"_**I will not suffer such insubordination! The Dead will serve the living! I COMMAND IT! Hear my voice and sense my strength, and let your soul bend to serve a greater power, or be consigned to the oblivion now, into the last darkness from which there is no escape!" **_Marsade called.

Sekmet couldn't look. This wasn't Shamanism. This was Black Magic. Disgusting to look upon and abominated by every culture, and civilization in the world, held in contempt by every practitioner of _Voodoo_, _Shamanism_, _Magic_ or _Sorcery_ everywhere. The Red light was from Blood Magic. Marsade would use the lifeblood of the cub to track down the rest of him, and the dark gateway, the horrible sacrifice… That was something a thousand times worse. It was the darkest of magic born of the fires of Hell itself. It made her stomach churn to even think about it.

_Necromancy_.

When Marsade called again, a dot of light was dragged from the void and plunged into the corpse of the wilddog. Sekmet had never asked his name. She briefly wondered if she had made a terrible mistake, if she should have gone back to Golgorath, accepted Rish'ut's mockery and returned with more… flesh and blood reinforcements. Probably.

The Wilddog spun and twisted, then it stood up, a gaping hole in its chest where its heart would have sat, reanimated not by blood but by the force of Marsade's will…

"_Release me…" _It whispered, causing the wilddogs to murmur in fear. Marsade ignored him. The gateway closed. The winds subsided. The wilddogs breathed a sigh of relief.

"RELEASE ME!" It said again, more forcibly.

"You never thought you would _crave_ hellfire did you?" Marsade asked him, as he collected his staffs from the ground.

"But the knowledge that I can erase you from existence right now terrifies you even more that _He _does… Oblivion. Neither Hell, nor Heaven. The total destruction of your soul… even an eternity of damnation must be better than that… Or would it? Would you like to find out?"

Marsade taunted. The creature froze.

"…Free me…" It whispered.

"Pledge to serve me."

"… If you free me…?"

"I will…"

"Then… I will serve you… Shaman…" It croaked. Marsade nodded, smiling wickedly. Now they could track down the cubs. The creature, attuned to Kaiva's blood as he was, would be able to find him by pure instinct.

"Who are you slave?" Marsade asked, as the undead stood up. The other wilddogs shrank back in terror. The reanimated willdog gave a sly grin.

"Ask me who I was…" He said.

"Who were you then?"

It gave another sick grin.

"My Name Is _Bane..."_


	16. Chapter 15 - The Cubs and The Oracle

"**Hello again Everyone! Coming up next, we have some more cubs, some adults, and some villains in one of the most mixed chapters so far! I hope you are ready for it!**

_**Cheers: Haradion**_**"**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Cubs and The Oracle**

* * *

Kiava plodded along with the others, deep in thought. He couldn't stop picturing those flames. The screams of terror. His own screams when the flames engulfed him. He shuddered at the memory…

"Darn it Kiava…" he muttered to himself. "What kind of king is scared of his own shadow?" He asked himself.

"The kind who has seen more than any cub has any right to see, I would say…" A voice said. Kiava looked around. Sure enough, a moment later, Danyal walked up next to him.

"Are you alright Prince Kiava?" He asked. Kiava nodded.

"Yeah. I am fine… Still a little shaken…"

"Dwelling of those nightmares?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't say I am surprised… That kinda thing will… mark you…" Danyal said. Kiava turned to him.

"How do _you_ sleep?"

"I am not entirely sure I do anymore…" Danyal admitted. Kiava blinked in surprise.

"Pardon?" Kiava asked. Danyal looked at him a moment before explaining.

"I've seen monsters that would make the likes of Scar and Zira turn and run away Kiava. I have seen impossible acts of dark magic, and I have _felt_ that power throw me around like I was an ant. I don't think there is any shame in being scared of the Shai'tan or of that 'shaman' who aids them." He told him.

"But I am not!" Kiava said, annoyed. Then realizing how that sounded, shook his head. "At least, not most of the time! Only when they are right there in front of me. Not during the day." He said. Then he shuddered again. "But when its night… when it's quiet, it's so… empty… I can see _everything_ again…"

"I know. Believe me. I know…" Danyal said. Kiava rounded on him.

"No you don't. You don't know what it feels like. To have to hide the fact your scared, so that your friends don't have to be. If Inti or Zuri knew how petrified I was when the Shai'tan attacked, how could I ask them not to be? To know that one day, if you want your birthright back, to avenge your parents, you will have the face such evil, and to know in your heart of hearts that if you do you will die – painfully and slowly - You don't know what it is like! You don't have to _pretend_ to be brave so others can feel safe!" He said, angrily.

"Don't I?" Danyal asked. Kiava blinked. Danyal sighed as he stood up.

"I will scout ahead over the dunes for a while. Stay here with the others - and don't get into any trouble. Give a roar if you need anything, I won't be far away." He said. Then stalked away. Kiava stared after him deep in thought, as Danyal disappeared over the edge of the Dunes.

"Hey Kiava!"

Kiava jumped in surprise at the voice, turning around sharply to see Zuri, grinning at him.

"Jeez Zuri! Will you just quit it?" He said in annoyance, as she padded over to him.

"Why the long face?" Inti asked, as he and his sister joined them. Kiava scowled.

"No reason. What's up with you? You hit your face against a rock or something? Oh no. Wait. Sorry, you always look like that. My bad."

He laughed as Inti tackled him.

"Hey! If I beat you do I get to be the Prince?" Inti asked, as he tried to pin Kiava onto the ground. Kiava couldn't resist the challenge.

"You'll have to beat me first…" he said as he squirmed, shifted his weight and pushed Inti off. The cub gave a yelp of surprise and toppled over. Kiava place a paw on his chest.

"He wins! The Prince is victorious once more!" Zuri said, assuming the role of adoring subject, applauding dramatically. The effect was spoiled only by the mocking smirk she had on as she surveyed the two boys. Sara sighed.

"Please. Does everything have to be a competition?" She asked. Inti laughed.

"Come on sis, it's just a pit of fun! He said, swiping at Kiava. Kiava, unprepared, did not make any attempt to dodge the blow and Inti's paw, caught the corner of the infected wound. Pain pulsed through it, and Kiava shouted in pain, and then sucked air through his teeth sharply. By reflex, his own paw clutched at the shallow wound.

"Nice going, genius!" Sara snapped at her brother, who winced.

"Agh! Kiava! Sorry, sorry sorry! Are you okay!" he asked, looking guilty. Kiava wobbled on three legs but nodded, his eyes screwed shut. Eventually the throbbing subsided.

"Don't… ugh… Don't worry about it. It's fine." He gasped. Zuri rounded on Inti.

"Inti. Can I say something?" She asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're an idiot." She said. Inti raised a paw defensively.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" he protested, but even so looked anxiously over at his friend.

"You okay now?" He asked. Kiava smiled.

"I am fine. It's just a scratch." he said. Inti smiled.

"See? Just a scratch. I said he was fine." He said, looking relieved. Sara sighed.

"Inti, you are going to get yourself in a whole heap of trouble one day…" She said. Inti made a face.

"What are you my mother?" He asked in faint annoyance.

"No. But Danyal said –"

"Oh stop winning. Yeesh. Sometime you are one annoying baby sister…" He said cockily. Sara frowned.

"We are _twins! _I am not anyone's _baby _sister! And stop being such a jerk! Danyal said to –"

"Danyal isn't that much older than us anyway. He can't tell us what to do. We can take care of ourselves just as well as he –"

"Inti –"

"Look, just because you think the sun shines out of his ear doesn't make him all-powerful and wise!" he snapped. Now it was Sara's turn to be annoyed.

"Excuse me? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I have seen the way you look at him! And that little lick back at the oasis? Admit it! You _like _him don't you? Nice guy like him –" He never finished. Sara struck him across the face. She was bright red and extremely angry.

"You…" She seethed. "Are such a JERK!" She snapped. Then she ran off. Inti stared after her looking shocked. Zuri stared at him. Kiava looked from one to the other in confusion. Inti stared.

"I wonder what's got her so upset?" He asked, in genuine surprise. Zuri rounded on him.

"Well, maybe it is the fact that you are being an immature piece of wildebeest dung today?" She suggested. She didn't look nearly as enraged as Sara did, but she was certainly giving a close second. Inti stepped back, he laughed nervously.

"Harsh. I was only joking around… I mean, it's not like she's really into him is it?" he said, making it clear how ridiculous he thought that idea was. Zuri arched an eyebrow. Then he paused, thinking back, replaying the conversation in his head. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh kings…" he moaned to himself. Zuri glared at him.

"Oh now he gets it!" She snapped in annoyance. Inti turned around looking crestfallen.

"I was only kidding! I didn't mean to… I was just fooling around…" He couldn't speak. His shoulders slumped. He has only been joking around. Trying to be funny. Trying to make himself seem stronger and fearless and then to have a joke at his sisters expense. That was all. The last thing he had wanted to hurt her feeling. And she had hit him! His cheek still stung and was an angry red from that, but he barley felt it as he tried to puzzle it out. Kiava raised a paw.

"Wait. I am a little confused. Sara? Interested in Danyal?" Kiava asked. Zuri sighed.

"Please." She said. When the two boys didn't look any wiser, she sighed.

"He saved her life? Twice? He survived the massacre at the den when your Father the King _died_ Kiava! Lived where the King was killed! He fought off those wilddogs as well as our parents did, _then stuck with us when they got separated! _And all despite being half their size?" She said. "And you have to admit, he is kind of handsome…" she said pausing. Then she shook herself. "In a… guy… sort of way…" She said. Kiava and Inti looked at one another.

"Okay. You lost me." he said. Zuri stared at them.

"Come on! You have to have thought about lionesses at some point… even in passing? A brief ponder? No?" the two cubs slowly shook their heads in unison.

"Umm… No… Girls are gross!" Kiava said. Inti nodded in agreement. Zuri scowled, and threw her paws into the air.

"Boys!" She said, stomping off in frustration to find Sara. Kiava glanced towards his his friend.

"Now, Sara I get, but what was her problem?" he asked. Inti shook his head.

"I have absolutely… no idea…" He said.

* * *

Sara ground her teeth in frustration. Why was her brother such an idiot? Why was he always saying such _spiteful _things! His taunting! His arrogance and overconfidence in a world where she had seen trees the size of hills incinerated in a second! He had seen that as well as she had – how had he managed to carry on as if everything was normal? What was normal about how their lives had been tossed around. She slumped down behind a rock. The desert seemed to stretch out before them, but it seemed slightly cooler since they had left the oasis. The sky was still clear, and high above a pair of buzzards glided, looking for a snack. They gave her the jeepers. She hated the desert and the sand and the heat. As soon as they arrived at the jungle, the better. She could eat something nourishing, rather than the dry stringy prey of geckos and desert mammals they found here. As if on cue, a gecko crawled out of the rock she was slumped against. She didn't even bother to chase it. Instead she thought about the Pridelands. Their lush green plains, their herds of meat and the abundance of clean water. It made her mouth wet thinking about it. Pausing, she looked up at the clouds, trying to pick shapes out of them they way she had done back in the Pridelands. It was no use. They were just formless bands of cream white, high in the sky, barely distinguishable from the rest of sky. She sighed again.

"Stupid desert..." She muttered to herself."

* * *

"Stupid desert..." Almasi said, as the usn beat down upon them. She dragged her paws through the dirt. Damu made an incoherent grumble, but she seemed to be agreeing. Vitani didn't say a word. She remained at the head of the column, leading them. Damu stopped, and sank to her knees.

"Vitani! Please, we have been walking since dawn! Can't we rest a little?" She asked. Vitani hesitated. Like the others, she was aching all over, and like the others, she sported small wounds and injuries, which she longed to give a chance to heal. She shook herself.

"We can rest once we find the cubs..." She said. Damu sighed. Rafiki paused, supporting himself on his staff.

"Vitani, you are exhausted. Rafiki thinks you should let yourself rest." He said. Vitani shook herhead.

"Not until we find out what happened to cubs!" She said, more firmly. How they had managed to become so separated she would never know. One minute they had been together, that Shai'tan had arrived with a pack of wilddogs. They had fought them, but then Marsade had appeared, with his dark magic. One of his curses had either gone astray, or else he had deliberately aimed at the tree of life. As soon as it was struck she had been overcome with terrible pain. Then it had stopped, and she had given the order to flee. Then the tree had exploded in a great blast of light, blinding them. When she regained her senses, the cubs were nowhere to be seen. And they were wandering aimlessly in the desert.

"I will not rest until we know what happened to them..." She said. Rafiki sighed.

"Vitani, you must consider, it is wholly possible that we are going in the wrong direction. If that has happened, we may not find them for days. Exhausting yourself will not help them as well you know..." Rafiki said. Vitani hesitated again. No. If they were going in the wrong direction, then they had already lost the cubs. Their only hope was to press on. Rafiki sighed, seeing her stubbornness.

"Very well..." He said. He moved his staff, and it shimmered with a green light. Instantly, the aches and pains erased themselves. She felt... refreshed. The gnawing feeling of hunger disappeared entirely, and the heaviness of her eyes vanished. So too did the prickly sensation, when she moved her sun-burnt skin. She felt as good as new. She marveled at this for a moment. Rafiki sighed.

"I only removed the sensations... you still need to eat, and your still need to rest. You will still die of exhaustion eventually, you just won't mind as much."

"This is a marvellous power Rafiki!" Almasi exclaimed stretching her back. Rafiki curled his lips in disgust in a way that only apes can.

"It is incredibly dangerous. Rafiki has seen people under its influence, shrug of wounds that later proved fatal. When it wears off, you will feel it all the worse, but if anything else, you should be able to concentrate at least. Just don't expect Rafiki to do it often." He told them. That made Vitani more cautious. And curious.

"Who else have you used that on?" She asked.

"Never you mind..." Rafiki told her. "Why is Marsade so quiet?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject. "I was expecting to be bombarded with fireballs by now..." He said. Vitani grimaced.

"Don't knock it. Is it too much to hope he can't trace us?" He asked. Rafiki paused.

"There is no way Marsade could track us normally, but Rafiki wouldn't put anything past him, or expect him to give up so easily..." Rafiki said.

* * *

Far away, across the desert, back through the Pridelands, to the western border, in the black tower of Golgorath, Rish'ut paced through the tunnels. Marsade next to him. He had been surprised when Marsade had returned, but after quickly assuring him that everything was going as planned, he didn't press him for details. As slippery as Sekmet was, if there was one thing he trusted her with, it was that she would see a hunt through. That was just about it. He didn't trust her with anything else. The closest he had to a friend among the Shai'tan was Amun, who was from the same region as he originally, but even then, it was not without its edges. All of the Shai'tan regularly competed among themselves. It bred strength. Hardly something he could resent them for. Her plotting made him stronger. And vise versa.

It was because of this lack of faith that he now took the advantage of her absence. Only Marsade and the Emperor knew of this secret. Deep in the catacombs below Golgorath they trod. Above them, he heard the sounds of battle as creatures fought each other for scraps of meat. That was another thing he had introduced. If a creature wanted meat, then they would have to fight for it. Sometimes to the death, though usually, just until one was exhausted. Than both creatures would be rewarded by how well they had thought. That too bred strength. The weak perished, but the strong, grew stronger. The poor died off and rich grew richer. The waste of society being sifted and extinguished until from it emerged the pinnacle of civilisation. And when the Imperium encompassed the entire world, all would live by that law. And the world would be a better place for it.

They came to a dead end. Rish'ut turned to Marsade.

"Open it." He told him. Marsade arched an eyebrow at him. Rish'ut sighed.

"Would you please open it?" he asked. Marsade smiled.

"Why certainly." He said. And speared his staff through a small crack in the wall. Light shimmered through it and he withdrew the staff, and slowly the rock moved out of the way, illuminating a dark cave. It was empty. Or seemed empty. Rish'ut stepped inside. A flame from the tip of Marsade's staff hovered up to the ceiling, flooding the room with flickering orange light casting deep shadows.

"Come out." He called into the cave. In the dark something stirred. It was crouched behind a pile of rocks, near a stalagmite. It answered back.

"No. Go away. Get rid of that light." It answered. Rish'ut chuckled.

"Why? What's wrong with the light?" he asked.

"It's not natural... It is too bright. It burns." It answered back, hissing in pain. Rish'ut nodded to Marsade who dimmed the light, but didn't remove it completely. Rish'ut laughed.

"I just thought I should share some news with you... Oracle..." He said. The creature in the shadows flinched at the name.

"Don't call me that!" It spat.

"But you are our Oracle! You predicted the events of the invasion to the letter! The whole thing was basically your plan!" He mocked. The creature growled in the dark.

"Go away!" It said. Rish'ut snarled.

"Or what? You are nothing. You can't harm me. You did miss out one tincy wincy tiny detail though... Prince Kiava survived. As did Vitani, and some of the cubs and lionesses of the Pride. They are fleeing across the desert now..." He said. The shadows shifted uncertainly.

"_What_?" It gasped. Rish'ut smiled.

"I know. Hard to believe isn't it?" he asked.

"I wouldn't worry though. Sekmet is on their trail. And so is a... friend I brought back the occasion..." Marsade interrupted. Rish'ut grinned, remembering what Marsade has told him.

"What have you done Shaman?" The Oracle asked, with more than a little hint of uncertainty. Marsade smiled.

"Just an old friend who's hoping for a comeback..." He said. Rish'ut grinned even more.

"Oh Rish'ut has been a very naughty Shaman... Meddling around with Black Magic... Ever heard of Necromancy oracle? A Forbidden practice involving ensnaring the soul of a deceased creature, and bending it to your will... Isn't that nice to know? Even when you finalally break away from this life, we can always bring you back!" Rish'ut said. The creature gasped with horror.

"I thought you had run out of ways to make me sick..." It snapped.

"Don't worry Oracle... Soon enough... Bane will have his revenge." the creature in the dark froze.

"That's not possible..." It said. Rish'ut raised an eyebrow?

"You know the name? Not surprising really, he is one of the most notorious criminals the Pridelands have ever seen. After Scar, and Zira... With the possible exception of Sobek... His actions were told as horror stories for generations..." He said. Then he smiled.

"And _he is hunting the cubs for us!"_ He said. He turned away from the Oracle. Marsade followed him. The light went out, plunging the cave into darkness, and Rish'ut saw a pair of red eyes glowing out of the gloom after him, hatred almost oozing from them.

"Sweet dreams Oracle..." He said, chuckling, sealing the stone door behind him.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**So much going on there… The next chapter will be the second and Final Song in the story. This will be a villain Song, as we see a little more through the eyes of Bane, and we will be approaching the end of this part of the story soon I am afraid…  
Still. Four more books to go.  
Good luck to everyone else out their taking exams!**_


	17. Chapter 16 - In the Dark of the Night

"**Hello again! This is the Second, and final Song in the story. A little more insight into the Shai'tan and of Bane. Non-readers of Judgement, may be slightly confused by some of Bane's description of the afterlife he experienced, so go ahead and read it if you haven't already! This story is not as dependant as future parts of this epic, but eventually, some events will really tie into the past story.**

**This should be grammar and typo error free, so I apologize in advance if it isn't.**

**It feels good to release a normal sized chapter. So without further ado, enjoy.**

_**Cheers: Haradion**_**"**

**Chapter 16: In the Dark of the Night**

Kiava drew in the sand with a claw as he lent against a rock. It didn't offer much in the way of shade, but the heat was at least bearable. Inti finally stood up.

"Look. I can't take this anymore. I am going to talk to Sara." he told her. Kiava looked at him in surprise.

"Uh... is that a good idea? She seemed pretty angry with you..." He said. Inti nodded.

"Yeah. But if she hasn't calmed down by now, she won't at all. I should probably get it over with and apologize. I don't want her hating me for the rest of life..." he told her. Kiava winced.

"If she is still mad, that may not be a very long time..." he warned him. Inti's shoulders slumped.

"You think I should wait a little longer?" He asked. Kiava thought about it.

"Why are you asking me? Hmm. No, I would take your chances and go apologize. Just be sure to leave me something nice..." he told him. Inti glared at him.

"Wow. Thanks Kiava. I knew he could count on you." He said darkly. Kiava laughed.

"Just avoid all reference to Danyal, licking, Danyal, baths, Danyal and feelings. Then you should be fine." He said. Inti swatted him with a paw.

"Thanks Kiava. That is really helpful." He stalked away to where Sara and Zuri were talking a short distance away. Zuri stood up, and walked away to allow the siblings to talk alone. Try as he did, they were too far away for him to make out the words they were saying.

"Okay. Fill me in. What are they fighting over?" Danyal asked. Kiava whirled around.

"I didn't hear you come back." He said. Danyal laughed.

"You are strong for a cub – but you need to get into the habit of noticing your surroundings. You don't want anything sneaking up on you. He warned him.

"That's very comforting." Kiava said drily.

"I have some good news. Just over the dunes – you can see the Jungles edge. Its less than two hours away – it's just hard to spot because of the way this sand shifts up and down. You can see it once you get over the height." Kiava sprang up to his feet.

"That's great! What are we waiting for?" He said. Danyal held up a paw.

"First, for me to have a short rest." He said.

"Oh. Sorry." Kiava said, still a little overexcited.

"Secondly, for you to tell what s going on between Inti and Sara." Danyal finished. Kiava smiled.

"Oh, it's just cub stuff. Nothing you need to worry, about." he said. Danyal's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Inti nodded. Danyal stared at him. Kiava stared back.

"Why are you giving me that grownup look?" He asked. Danyal blinked.

"There's a look?" he asked. Kiava nodded,

"Uh huh." Danyal sighed.

"Fine then. Keep your secrets. But we are moving out in a few minutes, I want you all to have made up by then." Danyal said. Kiava made a face.

"When did you become a grown up? You used to be fun!" He joked. Danyal gave a wry smile.

"I am still fun!" He protested.

"Just too busy taking care of irritating, bratty cubs to have time for it!" he said. Kiava laughed at that.

"Oh all right. But when we meet up with Aunt Vitani, and the others, you get to be fun again ok?" He said. Danyal laughed.

"Sure. Whatever you say." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" He said. Kiava smiled.

"Okay then!"

Across from them, Inti, Sara and Zuri bounded over to them. They all looked much happier now, and Danyal suspected that whatever it was that had upset them was now in the past.

"Alright then. Come on then – the Jungle is only a short distance away! Get to it." Danyal said. The cubs chattered excitedly, now their goal was insight.

Further away, back into the desert, Bane marched ahead of the other wilddogs, Sekmet bringing up the rear. It was not a position Sekmet relished, but since she had no idea where she was going, it made sense to follow. She didn't like it though. Bane on the other hand, was completely in command – though he still held the appearance of the body of the wilddog used in his summons, his manner was completely changed. He was killer. A murderer, someone who killed for pleasure, and for their own gain. The stance, the arrogance, the position of power was all too familiar to Sekmet. There was not a single one of the Shai'tan who had not killed.

"Who was your first?" She asked Bane suddenly. He turned to her, but knew instantly what she meant. He shrugged.

"You mean besides meat?" She glared at him, causing him to singer.

"Oh very well. The first was... a sibling. I don't remember if it was a brother or sister. We were just pups. It was only play fighting... pulled on my ear. Accidently drew a little blood. So I ripped out its throat... My mother was horrified, but my Father was impressed. Made me heir of the pack by the time I was half-grown. I killed him the next day." He grinned. "Oh how he screamed." He said. Sekmet knew she should have shuddered, but she said nothing – only remaining silent. He laughed.

"I answered yours. So you tell me: Who was your first?" he asked. Sekmet, growled.

"During my final test. To become one of the Chosen, Ben-Kai-Ra had ordered each of us to kill a close friend or relative. As a sign of dedication. I killed my mate." She said. It was true. She had murdered her own mate whilst he slept, weeping bitterly as she did so, and burning with guilt and loss, but she had done so on his command, without protest and without question. Sekmet frowned. She had not thought of it in a long while.

"Did you kill everyone you've ever mated with?" Bane asked her. She whirled around.

"What?" She snapped. Bane chuckled.

"Just saying. Some creatures have unusual mating rituals... I have never seen a Tigress before..." He said casually. He might have been telling the truth but for the gleam in his eye that told her he was mocking her with every word. Sekmet growled.

"Mock me again, _dog _and I will –" Bane barked a laugh.

"You will _what? _You need me to find your precious Prince. Without me he is lost forever. I wonder what the Emperor will say when he discovers your failure? I doubt he likes it very much to be told how useless you are..." He said. Sekmet roared. Bane didn't even flinch. He just continued heedless.

"You can't threaten me – you can't even hurt me. What is dead may never die. I have seen the far beyond – the ultimate darkness. Nothing in this life can harm me. _Nothing." _He growled. Sekmet recovered.

"Marsade controls you – he can banish you in a moment's thought..." She said. Bane smiled.

"Marsade isn't here though is he? He's off hunting that Shaman, leaving me to go after the Prince – and It will be so good to taste Royal cub-flesh again after all this time..." He said wistfully. Sekmet was startled.

"You make a habit of feasting on Royals?" She snorted. Bane smirked.

"As a matter of fact – yes. I killed Prince Taka's unborn brat, many many years ago..." he told her, smiling at the memory.

"Never heard of him..."

"I bet you have. He went by the Name of Scar in later life..."

Sekmet was shocked.

"_You killed the Son of Scar?" _She gasped. Bane smiled.

"Yes. The Purebred, not the adopted pretended – which is more that be said for you. And on the first time as well. I am something of an expert on the subject. You are lucky Marsade called me back... You have landed yourself in a rather fine mess." He said, cockily. Sekmet snarled.

"And how did that work out for you?" For the first time, Bane looked angry.

"_Prince _Taka retaliated with a massacre that decimated my Pack. He tortured my location out of a pair of innocent bystanders, murdered my mate, and... And then... he killed me... Sent my soul spiralling into the abyss. Sent me to the dark realm, to the darkness." His eyes took a wild look as the memory of hellfire engulfed his mind.

"The fire, and the shadows and the blackness... the soul sapping presence of _him. _An eternity of pain and damnation, where a second is as long as a year, and where time slows down for all things but the pain. No thoughts, no emotions, just the endless fire in the darkness. He did that to me! He sent me there, it was his fault!" he raged. Sekmet was taken aback.

"You are insane..." She muttered. His eyes snapped up to meet his.

"No... No! I am the only sane one here! Only I have seen the End, the final fate that awaits all of us. In the end, all fall into his clutches. The shadows claim us all and you people live as though it doesn't matter. The flames and long night and the plains of endless winter. Where ice burns and fire runs like water! It is all waiting for you and you don't care because here and now you are alive and you presume to call me insane!" He burst into giggles, his speech fast and slurred.

"Now that's MADNESS!" he laughed. Sekmet recoiled. That decided the issue for her. As soon as his usefulness was at an end, she would end his unlife and send him back to the pit he crawled out of. He was too unstable. Focus only on avenging himself upon his killer by stamping out the last vestige of his killers bloodline. For now though she needed him.

"Just as long as you can find the Prince..." She told him. Bane laughed.

"Oh I will find him! He will be mine and I will crush the life from his bones!" He declared, the madness replaced with conviction. He leapt up in front of the nearest wilddog.

**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning**

**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be**

**It scared me out of my wits**

**A corpse falling to bits!**

**Then I opened my eyes**

**And the nightmare was...me!**

**I was once the most powerful Dog in the Pridelands!**

**When Prince Taka waged war he made a mistake!**

**I guess I just have that knack!**

**His son died in my counter attack!**

**Prince Kiava **_**beware**_**,  
****Cause guess who is back?!**

At that, he snapped at a follower. The wilddogs seemed both terrified, but also... awestruck by this creature. Not a Lion, or Hyena, or a leopard. A lowly wilddog, who had discovered the secret of immortality, and Bane of line of Kings.

"I will hunt down the last remnant of Scar's bloodline, and fully extinguish every last lion from the line of Kings! Once and for all! I will finish what I started all those years ago!"****

**In the dark of the night, yes I will find him  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!**

Revenge will be sweet  
When my task is complete!  
In the dark of the night**  
****They'll be gone!**

"Marsade offered to free me, but for what? To return to eternal torture at the hands of a Demon? No. No! I plan on sticking around Shai'tan! And I suspect I will enjoy it! I think your Emperor could use the services of a killer who can't die!" He said, with a gleam in his eye. Greed. Greed for power. Bane was already sizing up the political instability of the Pridelands, and his conclusion was a fruit ripe for the picking.

******I can feel that my strength is slowly returning!****  
****My claws grow longer, and my teeth they grow sharp  
As the pieces fall into place**

**I'll see him crawl into place!****  
****So long Kiava, your grace, farewell!******

**In the dark of the night terror will strike him!****  
****Terror's the least I can do!****  
****In the dark of the night evil will brew.****  
****Ooh  
Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.  
In the dark of the night  
He'll be through!******

**In the dark of the night****  
****Evil will find him  
Find him!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom him!**

My dear, here's a sign -**  
It's the end of the line!**

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

At this, he strolled before the other nine Wilddogs. All of the barked excitedly. Sekmet tried to restore order, but Bane had captivated his followers. With trepidation, Sekmet realised that they were not _her _wilddogs any longer. They were Bane's.

**Come my minions,****  
bow to your master!  
The hunt, it's on, so shine!  
Find him now,  
Yes, run ever faster**

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
He'll be mine!

**AN:**

**Let me know what you think in the review section! Can anyone tell me where the Song is from? Any questions, comments, Hiaba's etc can be posted in the reviews. Also, I am sorry for those of you who wanted to hear what Inti and Sara said, but I thought it would be more interesting to show it from Kiava's viewpoint. I am sure you can imagine what was said – suffice to say any lingering resentment is now gone. Any comments on either of the last two chapters are welcome! **

**: Poignant stare :**


	18. Chapter 17 - Jungle Paradise

"**And here we go! **

**Yeah! Another normal sized Chapter!  
But wait... Where have all my reviewers gone! two reviews! Lazy viewers. **

**They have found their way to the Jungle! What could possibly go wrong?**

**In other news, I didn't mention it, but last month, Judgement, reached 200 reviews! Since I know many of the readers of Judgement are reading this, Thank you! I hope this can reach the same levels!**

**Again, I apologize for any spelling errors that escape my notice. You know how it is."**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Jungle Paradise**

* * *

"This... is... amazing!" Sara shrieked. She dived into the clear water head first, propelled herself along the bottom of the pool for a minute, and then surfaced, spitting water into the air as she did so.

"Come on in!" She called. Inti and Kiava looked at each other for a moment. Nodded, then leapt into the water, curling themselves into tight balls of fur as they did so, bombing the water. The splash soaked Zuri from head to toe. She blinked in astonishment as water dripped from the tip of her nose. Kiava and Inti stared at her. Then they burst out laughing. Sara giggled. Even Danyal had to stifle a smirk. For a moment, Zuri looked as though she was capable of murder. Then, the corners of her mouth twitched, and she too burst into a fit of giggles, and followed her friends into the clear pool.

Danyal looked around the jungle in astonishment. The pool, was one of many that linked together in an unbroken chain. He supposed it must have been a river, but it was perfectly still, like a pond. And unlike the great river that formed the boundary of the Pridelands, it was clear of mud and river-slime. He couldn't see any sign of vicious predator in the water either. No crocodiles, alligators, water snakes or River Lords of any description. The trees towered high above them, to heights that rivals that of the Tree of Life, forming a great green canopy above their heads, causing the sunlight to shimmer and flicker and gave the air a green glow. The many plants around them displayed colours of red, blue, pink, purple, orange, gold and white. A dozen types of berries and fruits hung in the air in bushes around them. The heat of the desert was gone, and though it was decidedly more humid than he was used to, the warmth was comfortable. Danyal sat down on the soft floor of leaves, soil, and grass and eased onto his back, staring up at the sky. He let out a breath, which became a sigh. Somewhere around him, a hornbill twittered to a companion. The chirping of the birds and the lapping of the water made him... relax. Slowly, his eye closed. It was good to be able to rest again.

For the cubs, the Jungle offered a previously unheard level of entertainment. Inti soon discovered a game, where the cub held onto a vine in their teeth, leapt of a branch, and swung on the vine through the air, letting go at the height of its arc go spinning through the air and land with a splash in the water. Sara was enthralled by the many different birds and flowers, watching with delight as a newly hatched next of birds chirped for their mother, who – sure enough – landed moments later, with a worm held in its beak. Zuri was engaged in an intense competition with Kiava. Both of them held their heads under the water. Silvery bubble trickled past them, as they stared into the ground. Trying not to move a muscle. Each of them determined to prove to the other that _they _could hold their breath underwater the longest. Despite the loud noises of play, Danyal slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep, allowing his injuries from the fight with the wilddogs to heal, and for the first time in days, to rest undisturbed. All of this, and more, was observed, by a figure, who sat up in the trees, clinging to the branches. Yessen hissed to himself.

"No... No, no, no, no... It's too soon. They are not ready... They are too young..." He murmured. Slowly, he pulled himself, up, and with a flash of green light, a brown gnarled rod of wood appeared in his hand. The tip was knotted, like the branch of an ancient tree. He drew himself up to full height, and then leapt from the tree. The ground rushed up to meet him, and his braced his legs for the impact. It should have shattered his bones, but instead, he landed with a loud bang, and the ground cracked beneath his feet, sending small shards of rock flying through the air like shrapnel. Yessen grimaced, but he was unharmed.

"Where are you Rafiki?" He muttered.

* * *

Inti laughed at something Kiava said. The Jungle was peaceful, and almost... tranquil. Sara and Zuri had both decided to join Danyal, and doze in the warmth, but Inti and Kiava were far to excitable to simply lie around. Kiava tapped the side of Danyal's head with a paw. He stirred. Kiava tapped again. This time, Danyal groaned and got up.

"Ugh... What is it?" He asked, opening his eyes. Kiava smiled at him.

"Ah! You are awake. I thought you were asleep." he said. Danyal was not fooled.

"I was." he said. "What do you want?" Inti snickered.

"Well... Zuri and Sara are asleep, and I have already beaten Inti five times at the Pinning game so..." He said. Danyal's eyes narrowed.

"So you are bored? Is that it?" He asked. Kiava nodded.

"That's right! How did you guess?" He said. Danyal groaned.

"You want to do something interesting?" he asked. Kiava nodded.

"Good. You can help me get something for dinner." He told him. Kiava frowned.

"Hunting? _That's _your idea of interesting?"

"No. Its my idea of getting you doing something other than lieing around in the sun alday."

"Hey! That's what you were doing!"

"It was medical – for my injuries." Danyal told him. Inti didn't look convinced. Kiava looked annoyed.

"Hey. How come the girls don't have to come?"

"Because they didn't wake me up. Because you are closer. And because I said so." Danyal said. He was clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's not fair!" Kiava wined.

"It isn't is it?" Danyal agreed. Seeing Danyal wasn't about to change his mind, Kiava sighed, and stood up.

"_Next time, _You_ can be the one to make him up_..." He grumbled to Inti, who just smiled.

"Good hunting!" He said. Kiava didn't reply, but shot him a dark look.

"Danyal thrust his head into the pool where they had been playing earlier, to wash the sleepiness from his eyes, and refresh himself. He also took a quick sip of water, and shook his mane dry. Kiava was startled to see that, Danyal's mane now extended in a rough circle around his, neck, and saw with a certain amount of pride, that the few black hairs on his own head was also now significantly larger, giving him a full black tuft. Compared to when they had first fled Pride Rock so many months ago, they were much older, much wiser and (at least in Danyal's case) much stronger.

* * *

When they had walked a short distance away, Kiava turned to Danyal.

"So... What are we hunting for?" He asked. Danyal sighed.

"Firstly, lower your voice. You'll scare everything away before we get even close." He said.

_Sorry. _Kiava mouthed. He took a step forward, and trod on a twig, which snapped loudly. Kiava flinched.

"Secondly, watch your footsteps. They give you away as much as your voice does. You need to tread softly. Hold you weight up, don't slam it on the ground. Spread your toes, to get an even balance. Move one front paw at a time, don't bound around. That's much better!" Danyal said. Kiava smiled, pleased with himself. Danayl himself was already pressing his form to the ground, trying to stay as low as possible. Kiava did his best to emulate it.

"So are we looking for Antelope or wildebeest?" Kiava asked.

"Neither. We're in a Jungle remember? Not the open plains. They may be a few deer around, but most prey here are solitary."

"So what are we looking for?"

"Boar." he said.

"Boar?" Kiava asked.

"You know. Pig. Remember Pumba?"

"Vaguely. But I don't want to eat Pumba!" Kiava protested.

"You won't be. Just a distant relative." Danyal promised him.

"Danyal!"

"Sorry! I just kidding. Pumba came here _from _the Pridelands, originally, remember? There won't be anyone here who has even heard of him – let alone know him, or be a relation. It's perfectly safe." Danyal told him. Slightly reassured Kiava nodded.

"He did _smell _tasty..." Kiava remembered. Danyal smirked.

"Some of time yes..." Danyal said.

"Now, rem- shhh!" He said suddenly. Kiava froze.

"Get down... There! There's one not far away." He told him. Kiava looked around.

"Where? I can't see it."

"Look with your nose, not your eyes." Danyal told him. Kiava looked confused, then realised what Danyal meant, taking a deep breath, inhaling the air. He was right. There was defiantly something tasty a short distance away. Danyal tensed.

"Get low. It will run, so you need to be fast." Kiava blinked.

"Me?!" he asked.

"What, you thought you were just coming along for the ride?"

"Well, I thought I would watch, maybe learn -"

"You'll learn by doing. Go on."

"What, just run at it?"

"Kiava. You need to kill it?"

"Right. Sorry." Kiava said. This was all happening too fast. In a heartbeat, he had leapt out of the foliage where they were crouched, and was bearing down at the warthog. It looked up at the noise, its eyes widened, and it tried to flee. Kiava's claws raked into its side. It squealed, and tried to flee, but Kiava held on tightly, trying to geet a grip with his teeth. The warthog struggled, and kicked and bucked, trying to dislodge the Kiava. Kiava bit, but his mouth closed around air and hair, missing the vulnerable flesh. The big bucked again, throwing him off. Kiava landed with a grunt, and the Pig made a shad for it. Straight into the awaiting claws of Danyal.

"Evening." He said with a genial smile. Then sliced its throat. The Pig died seconds later. Kiava crawled to his feet. rather than seem disheartened by his failure, he was beaming.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" He asked. Danyal nodded.

"I saw."

"It was awesome!"

"You did well for a first timer."

"That was amazing!"

"It was alright."

"Did you kill it?"

"It's dead Kiava."

"I bet it will taste great!"

"Yes. Lets get it back to the others so they can have a share?"

"Everything you said worked!"

"You did everything I told you. Of course it worked."

"How did you know I could do it?"

"I could hunt smaller prey at your age..."

"Who taught you that?" Kiava asked eagerly. "Was it Vitani?" Danyal's face hardened.

"No." he said.

"Who then?"

"My mother. A Long time ago." He told him shortly. Kiava thought.

"I don't remember ever meeting your mother before Pride Rock fell..."

"You didn't. She died." He told him. Then he pulled the body of the warthog in his teeth.

"Mind giving me a hand with this?" he said between his teeth. Kiava did, and between the two of them, they dragged it back to where the other three cubs were resting.

* * *

The cubs ate the Warthog excitedly, and Kiava recounted to the others how he had caught the prey – with Danyal's help. Danyal didn't correct him, that in fact it was Kiava who had done the helping, and Danyal who had done the hunting. The evening drew on, and night fell, and the stars came out, visible between the branches of the trees. There was still no sign of the adults, but Danyal was confident that they were on their way. He hoped as much anyway. Still, there were wrose places to dwell on it and he sat, quietly in thought. In fact, he was rather withdrawn until something Sara said jerked him back to reality.

"Say that again?" he asked her. Sara blinked in surprise.

"I said: I hope our parents find us soon – This place is so wonderful, we could just stay here forever! I am sure they would agree once they saw it." Inti nodded in agreement, but Danyal was troubled.

"Well... We won't be staying here _forever." _He told her.

"Why now? There's water, food, shade, shelter. When are parents find us, we will be together again. There are no Shai'tan, no wilddogs, no River Lords. Why shouldn't we stay here? Its beautiful..." She said, looking around as she did so. Danyal could see what she meant, but even so, he was not pleased.

"No. We'll live here for a while. But eventually, we are going to go back home." he told her firmly.

"Why can't this be our home?" Zuri asked him. Danyal winced.

"Do you remember it?" he asked. Thinking back to his home.

"The tip of Pride Rock... Like a spike of silver in the moonlight. The smell of the air in the morning breeze. The highest point at dawn... The sun would gently ease over the horizon... and the whole land would glow gold... And during midday, you could see all across the plains... all the way across the river to the outlands... Carrocscir nothing but a grey smudge in the distance. The River would shimmer like crystal... the sun glittering across its ripples. During the summer, the heat would be a welcomed embrace... Resting on a sunbaked stone, on a small piece of Zebra... And during the rain season, the water would be refreshing... the land regenerated... and when the rains stopped, the land would burst forther with life again...

Do you remember the Pridelands before the Shai'tan came? before they murdered your parents and our friends? You were so young then... But I remember... I can't ever forget those sights... those smells... those sounds. The call of home. The Jungle may be pleasant... but it is just another exile... I won't be able to rest properly until I am lying in my den back at Pride Rock..."

He was suddenly aware that the four cubs were staring at him. It made him uncomfortable, but all of them were silent. In their own heads, they were also thinking about home. And about what they had left behind.

"We'll return home... someday." Kiava told him. Danyal smiled.

"That would be nice." Danayl said. Then he yawned. The night was growing darker, and by rights all of them should have been asleep.

"Come on then. Time for bed." He said loudly. The cubs didn't complain, for they were exhausted from the day, and eager to sleep deeply. Though they had dozed in the warmth throughout the day, they were still eager for the quiet, deep sleep that the night would bring. Slowly, one by one the cubs fell asleep. Danyal was the last. He was still thinking about the day. And of home. And of him teaching Kiava to hunt – and that brought back older memories. Memories of his first hunt, and of a calm, soothing voice, giving him the same instructions. Danyal looked up at the sky, and the twinkling stars.

"Goodnight... mother..." He whispered. Then he too slipped into sleep.

* * *

**AN:  
**What's this? The Third chapter in as many days? It will have to do you for a while, as I doubt any more will come until June... I have the last couple of my exams to finish. Some have gone well, some bad and some very bad... but hey. What can you do?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it may feel like filler, but I felt it revealed a lot about the characters. Next time... the Adults will finally reunite with the Cubs, and there will be more reunions...

**Please, let me know what you thought of the chapter in the review sections below.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Reunion

"**Hello Ladies and gentlemen! How are you all? I am fine (If by fine you mean physically and emotionally exhausted from three weeks of exams, and mentally stressed at the prospect of two more essential exams later in the week) and I hope you all are too.**

**Huge Chapter Over 3500 Words! You better be Prepared for it!**

**Firstly, You see my Snazzy new Avatar? Guess what? It is artwork completed by Chu 10, of Prince Kiava himself. She has created amazing pieces, and when they are all complete, I am told she will release the collection on Deviantart, so do check it out!**

**In other news, I this story is progressing well and I unlocked the S-tac M1911 Pistol on Battlefield 3 (Finally). But that's not the news you came here for. So without further ado, please read on, and afterwards, leave a nice review. It is proven, that the more reviews I get, the faster I work – so get reviewing!**

**This chapter introduces a character who first made a Cameo in Chapter 8 – Flight to the River."**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Reunion**

* * *

Vitani lead the other lionesses, and Rafiki at a steady march. She had eventually relented, and allowed the party to sleep for a few hours, before continuing during the early hours of the morning. It was still dark, but she was restless – unable to sleep while the cubs and Danyal remained missing. It was tiring, and clearly taking its toll on all three of the lionesses – but Vitani most of all. Her eyes were sunken, and ringed with shadows, her fur was dirty and unkempt, her throat remained parched as the desert upon which she walked. A gnawing biting felling emanated from the pit of stomach. Loudly, it voiced its discontent. She was starving, but could not find the time to hunt food. If not for Rafiki's... spell? Magic? She did not know the word – but without his power, she doubted she would be on her feet. As it was, she pushed forward, with Rafiki occasionally shooting her looks of deepest disapproval, tapping his staff on the ground. He remained uncharacteristically silent, deep in thought. Something was troubling him – though she daren't ask what. Damu and Almasi were in a similar condition, though neither of them voiced their discontent – if there was any to be found.

"I hope they are all right..." Almasi said, quietly. Damu nodded in agreement.

"I am sure they are... I mean... Danyal is with them right? He can look after them... for a few days at any right. I am sure the cubs are fine..." She tried to reassure her, but her voice betrayed her own worry.

"I hope _Danyal _is okay..." Vitani said. Inwardly she, told herself to shut up, to stop walking and not to worry the others, but instead, she voiced what they were all thinking.

"I saw him go down under a few Wilddogs – and there was _a lot_ of blood back at the tree... If he was injured..." She did not continue, though Damu's eyes widened. Clearly her own thoughts had been consumed with thoughts of her little Zuri. She didn't blame her. More than anyone, Vitani prayed that Kiava was alright. He was the last of the line of Kings – if he died then no one would be able to claim the throne. She had no doubt that Almasi was also silently begging Kings and Gods that her own cubs – Sara and Inti – were okay. She sighed.

"Do you think we are even going in the right direction?" She said. Rafiki paused.

"The Sun rises in the east – we are heading away from the Pridelands... But the Jungle is _huge. _We may have no way of finding them once we reach it... Rafiki is... concerned." He said. Vitani nearly moaned in despair. She very nearly gave up there and then. A new voice answered her.

"The Cubs are safe and well _**Honour**__." The Voice said. _Vitani whirled around. Rafiki helf his staff out in front of him, and the air shimmered. Gold and Green light flickered.

"Who speaks? Show yourself!" Rafiki demanded. His muscles tensed, and the air hummed with power.

"Do you not know me _**Hermit **_?" It replied. Then it shimmered. And out of the air, a... Baboon... appeared before them. Vitani flinched. With a sense of dread she saw the babbon holding of rod of wood. And it eyed them with hostility. Rafiki – unfazed by the sudden appearance of primate, however smiled warmly.

"Yessen!" He greeted him. Yessen snarled however.

"Spare me you false warmth. Do you think I would be here unless circumstance demanded it, Oathbreaker?" He said. Rafiki winced at the insult. The baboon seemed fairly typical. Nondescript fur, broad forehead. His eyes were a bright green however – the colour of leaves. Almost unnaturally so. Rafiki's smile faded.

"Rafiki see's you haven't forgiven him..." he said. Yessen gave a sarcastic laugh.

"It is Marsade's forgiveness you need – not mine... Do you know what he has done? Margane and Halien are _dead _Rafiki! I was not ever sure we _could _be killed! But he has murdered them. He should have gone after you and left the rest of us out of this blood is on your hands as much as it is on Marsade's..." he said. Then he sighed. Vitani cleared her throat.

"Umm... Hello? And you are?" She said. Yessen turned to her as if noticing her for the first time – despite addressing her concerns earlier.

"I am _Yessen." _The Baboon said, as if that explained anythign. "And you must be _Honour." _He said. Vitani looked at him in bewilderment.

"Honour?" She asked in confusion. "My name is Vitani." she said. Yessen shrugged.

"Names are irrelevant. What you _are _now that is the interesting thing..." He said. He turned to the other lionesses.

"Ah. _**Justice**_ and _**Balance**_ as well. The pieces are falling into place. But not yet... it is too soon. The others are too young..." He said cryptically. Rafiki glared at him.

"You speak in riddles..."

"Not riddles but in runes... _**Hermit**_." He said. He reached into a skin bag he held on his hip, and threw a number of pebbles seemingly at random upon the ground. Almasi saw that they were marked with strange glyphs.

He pointed at each of them in turn, starting with Rafiki.

"Hermit." He pointed at Almasi. "Balance." Then he pointed at Damu. "Justice." Then At Vitani. "Honour." He finished. Rafiki looked interested.

"Rune-magic? Fascinating... But how do you know what they mean?" he asked.

"And more importantly – how do they help us? Just who on earth are you and what do you want?" Vitani snapped, her patience, faltering. Rafiki turned to her.

"This is Yessen... A Shaman, like myself."

"That _last _Shaman." Yessen corrected him. "Marsade has fallen from that role – and our sisters, Halien and Margane are dead. And Rafiki lost all right to that title long ago. That leaves me, as the last Shaman. The last defender of creation. And that is why I am here." He said.

"These... _Shai'tan _must be stopped. Before they destroy everything..." he said firmly. Vitani looked at him, unsure. Rafiki seemed to like the baboon, but the feeling was clearly not mutual. Still, he talked about ending the Shai'tan and Marsade, and that made him an ally to her.

"The pleasure is all mine..." She said, half-heartedly.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but we have pressing business, for example saving out cubs before the Shai'tan find and kill them, so if you don't mind..." Damu said. Yessen held up a hand.

"Do not fear. They are safe. A good two days run from here on foot. A few hours if you have some of my... talents." he said.

"The _Twins_, The _Maid_, and The _Circle_, are healthy – though the one called "Kiava" suffered an injury, he is well. The _Strength_ keeps guard over them, and they await you in the jungle." He told them. Almasi sighed with relief.

"They made it through the desert!" She said.

"But they are still days away!" Damu protested. Vitani growled.

"Right. Enough talk. We have to keep moving. Which way?" She asked. Yessen smiled.

"I have sympathy with your plight. However they are still safe. I do not know what the future holds for them, but according to the runes, they still have some part to play in the Circle of life. Listen to my words." Yessen said. Vitani wanted to push past him and race to find the cubs, but she restrained herself.

"The cubs did not see me, as I had not wish to be seen, and I am adapt at concealing myself through natural, and less natural means..." He said. Vitani remembered how he had seemed to appear out of thin air.

"But Marsade's treachery is worse than you know. He has used some form of Blood Magic to bind the injury of The Circle, to him. The tigress Sekmet is less than two days away as the hornbill flies. And... Some kind of... creature... works with them, or for them. I do not understand it. It is not natural. I will not breath of what I suspect, and I know little enough without speculating. But suffice to say it would be best if you get to the cubs before they do." Yessen said. Rafiki turned to him.

"Where is Marsade is all this?"

"As far as I can tell he returned to Golgorath. How he can stand to be near that place is a mystery to me... But how he can work with the Shai'tan is a greater one. I do not know what Power the Emperor holds over him, but whatever it is, it is strong enough to bend a Shaman to his will. That alone frightens me." he said. Rafiki frowned.

"Have you considered that he may be acting on his own accords?" Yessen frowned in annoyance.

"Of course I have! I can easily imagine him turning into a monster! You saw to that. But what force on earth could make him work with those foul creatures? He has more cause than Vitani to despise the Shai'tan..." he said. Rafiki nodded.

"Enough talk. Rafiki has heard enough. You have some reason for seeking me out I suppose?" Rafiki said. Yessen sighed.

"Yes. Marsade must be stopped. His power cannot be allowed to go unchecked. The Law is very clear what happens should a Shaman Fall. Marsade must die. But I cannot fight him alone. Not with the Powers of Sea and Wind added to his own. The Power of the Earth cannot stand against it. I cannot stand against him. That is why I am here." He said.

"Surrender your staff to me." Yessen said. Rafiki pulled his staff closer to him.

"Do not ask this."

"You have had that staff for far too long."

"Only one Shaman may control one staff. _That_ is in the Law as well."

"You have no right to that Staff! I need its power if I am to have a chance against him!"

"You will not force this from Rafiki!" Rafiki said, stubbornly. Yessen sighed, and for a moment, Vitani feared the two would fight, as Rafiki and Marsade had before. Instead, Yessen sighed.

"Very well. I will make a deal with you." he said.

"I can give you your cubs." he said to Vitani the other lionesses. Vitani blinked. Yessen looked at Rafiki.

"Give me your Staff's Power. And I will give you mine to create a _Gateway_. It takes two staffs to create one, that much is clear. Pulling space in two directions. These lionesses can rescue their loved ones, and I can use your power face Marsade. If you do not, the Shai'tan will find that cubs. They will kill the Young one who guards them. Take the cubs back to Golgorath, where the males will die in the Fight Pits, below Golgorath. The females may survive until maturity if they are lucky, then be handed over as playthings to the few rouge lions who have sworn service to the Shai'tan. Or you can save them. The choice is yours." he said. The Lionesses gaped in horror. Rafiki stared at him.

"You would condemn those cubs? For the sake of Power? You are no better than Marsade! Why should I bargain for the lives of innocent cubs!" he said. Yessen snarled.

"It is you who condemn them! If Marsade is not stopped, every single creature in the Pridelands may die! The darkness corrupts the circle, as you saw in Scar's time! Their blood is your hands!" he said. Rafiki paused. Then he sighed.

"Very well." He said. "My Power is yours to command. When the Cubs are safe." He said.

"I cannot guarantee their safety – only transport their parents to them." Yessen warned them. Rafiki hesitated.

"Okay then. Agreed." he said. Yessen passed his staff to Rafiki. It seemed almost alive. Unlike the others Vitani had seen, the staff was knotted and gnarled, almost alive. The tip was the not knotted and knurled of all, and seemed to creak with life. The moment it was passed to Rafiki, it lit up with golden light. He crossed them, and brought them crashing down. The air flashed. Then with a loud bang, it ripped apart. Vitani could see Jungle life through the rift, even in the gloom of the early morning.

"And they are there?" Almasi asked. Yessen nodded. A few minutes' walk. You can get to them before daybreak if you push forward now." he said. She nodded. Then shr turned to Rafiki.

"Thank you. You crazy old fool." She said to the old mandrill.

"You are welcome. And tell Kiava... Tell him to remember the lesson I taught him. And give my wishes to the others." He told her. Vitani promised she would. Then, taking the lead, she stepped through the rift. It sent shivers through her she walked miles in a single step. Damu, and Almasi, each said their farewells, and followed her. Then the Rift closed behind them.

For a moment. Vitani was dazed. Then, she gathered herself..

"Come on then! They may only be a few minutes!" She said. The three lionesses darted off into the gloom, not minding the darkness, or the early hour, only faintly worrying about Rafiki. Suddenly, their hopeless quest was not so hopeless!

* * *

Rafiki, satisfied, nodded, and handed Yessen back his staff. He held onto his own.

"Rafiki... We had a deal..." He said. Rafiki nodded.

"I said the power was yours. I did not say you would wield it. I will go wherever you wish, and stand by your against Marsade if you wish, but the only person I trust with the Power of the Stars, is _me _and me alone." Rafiki said. Yessen looked angry, as though he was about to hit Rafiki. After a moment though, he laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit. I should have seen that coming." He said. he shook his head. Very well. You will come with me then.

"To confront Marsade?" He asked, his voice betraying...dread. And fear. To his relief though, Yessen shook his head.

"No. Though I daresay we should distract him a little. No. We are going to get some answers."

"Where then?" he asked. Yessen smiled.

"To the heart of the Imperium itself. To _Asiantia._ There is much I do not understand. And many questions that need answering. Most importantly off all. _Who _are these Shai'tan. Why have they come here. And what part does _Shan Yi_ play in all of this?" He said.

"Shan Yi?" Rafiki wondered aloud. Yessen gave a grimace.

"Shan Yi is an old friend. And A Tiger... I know what you are thinking. He is an Imperial – but he is no Shai'tan. Shai'tan... means. "Accursed." They are exiles from their own race. I want to know why. And what drove them to Africa. We have a long trip ahead of us." he said.

"Just like old times..." Rafiki observed. Together, they formed a new Rift. And stepped into it, into the light. Wherever it opened, it was daylight, and the light split across the night desert like a flame in the night. Then it was gone. But for a crack. A chink of light, that remained.

* * *

The Lionesses had run for only a few minutes, before they found their quarry. Damu's face opened into a great smile.

"Zuri!" She said relieved. Almasi gave a similar grin as her eyes picked out the two small forms of her twin cubs in front of her.

"Thank the Kings!" She said. Vitani ran forward.

Before them, lying in the shade of a tree trunk, was the four cubs. They were lying peacefully, asleep. One of Inti's feet stuck into the air, and Zuri was on her back. All four were resting next to Danyal, was curled protectively around them. Sara had her head burrowed deep into his fur, and Zuri, was resting her head on his tummy. Their shallow breathing was the only noise to be heard around the grove – as well a gentle snoring from the future King. Vitani saw, with great relief, that the cubs were all safe, well, and (apart from a long, thin, cut down the side of Kiava's right flank) all unharmed. She rushed over to them. She tapped Danyal on the shoulder.

Instantly, his eyes darted open. He leapt up, roaring, and thrust out a paw, that closed tightly around Vitani's throat, pulling her to ground. Almasi and Damu gasped in shock, and Danyal's roar awoke the cubs, which leapt up in panic, their eyes darting from Danyal to Vitani.

"Danyal! It's me!" She choked. Even as she said it, it dawned on Danayl, and he quickly released her. She coughed, and stood up.

"_What _was that about!" She asked.

"You startled me!" Danyal protested. Before Vitani could say another word, the cub's eyes met their parents.

"MUM!" Sara, Inti, and Zuri all shouted out in unision.

"Aunt Vitani!" Kiava shouted at the same time. All four cubs rushed to the adults. Damu laughed with relief. Almasi was almost sobbing, and she embraced her two children, brother and sister, who leapt at her. Kiava jumped up and around Vitani in excitement. Damu kept whispering Zuri's name over and over again, licking her daughter, as if frightened she would suddenly vanish again. Danyal stood to the side, looking a little out of place. He was about to slip quietly away and allow the cubs privacy with their families, when Almasi turned to him, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Three times now. Three times you have saved my children from those monsters. Don't you even think about slinking off!" She said. The she pulled the lanky youth into a tight embrace, and licked his face as she had her cubs. Danyal, was for the moment caught off guard, and looked incredibly awkward at this display of tenderness from a lioness who was not even his family. Damu patted him on the back with a paw, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Danyal! Thank you so much. You do not know... you can never know what this means to us..." She said. Vitani smiled. The other lionesses had a point. She looked him in the eye, and winked.

"Well done Danyal. Thank you." She said simply. She was never one for huge displays of affection. Everything she wanted to say was communicated in that single action, and Danyal knew in that moment, that any mistrust, or grievance. Any irritation was now a thing of the past. When Vitani looked at the young lion, who's brown hair, was distinctly more 'man' than 'tuft', she no longer saw the reckless child, who craved the glory of battle. She saw a young lion – doing what he could for his Pride. Kiava then offered the reunited adults, breakfast of the leftovers from the warthog the night before. The lionesses' not have having eaten in days, gratefully accepted, and Kiava retold of the story of how he had hunted it down. The story made her smile.

The Pride may have been broken. It may be a shadow of its former self. but even so. It was whole again. What was left over, what had come out of the fires of war that Marsade and the Shai'tan had unleashed. That was now a more tightly bonded family than any that had existed before. Vitani smiled. It was crazy. The world was falling apart around her. Death stalked every corner. The Imperium grew in strength every day. Black Magic and Shamanism ruled over mortals. But never in her life had she felt so alive. Not in her pitiful existence under Zira, or the empty life as just-another-lioness in Simba's pride. Here... Despite the constant danger of death – or perhaps because of it – the small, ragtag of lions of different genders, ages, sister of kings, and sons of none, felt like family.

* * *

**AN:**

**Wouldn't that be a wonderful place to end this section the epic? To end The Flood her? On this beautiful image? I suppose I could... but there is one little loose end that needs resolving first. There is the small matter of the Shai'tan... and Bane... who is only a few days away... and getting closer...**

**Of course nothing can go wrong now... Right?**

**Lots of things here. I introduced Yessen. The Final Shaman. I am sorry if that seems a bit rushed... but he is very mysterious... and very mistrustful of Rafiki... I wonder why that is? All will be explained. In Book 2. :D**


	20. Chapter 19 - Dead Dog Walking

"**Hello people – welcome to the Penultimate Chapter of this story.**

**This one is quite short, but like all of my chapters, well over 2300 words. This is because the next one will be very long. I hope you are enjoying it.**

**I made an effort to respond to all the reviews of the Last Chapter - and i will do so agian, but I am sorry if I missed any of them.**

**A shout out to those taking exams this week: Best of Luck to you all. May the Odds be ever in your favour.  
You know I said there would be no more Songs? Well I lied - There is one _little _song here, that may have some reprises later on... Kind like some arc words...**

**There appears to have been some confusion - Don't worry, this isn't over, this series will feature 20 chapters Per book, And a Prologue/Epilogue in each of them. So plenty to look forward to. So without further ado - please, enjoy the next chapter."**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dead Dog Walking**

* * *

The Sun was shining, down upon the jungle. The air was hot and the entire place was abuzz with life. Danyal padded over to one of the many pools of water. He was thirsty, and so bent his head to drink, as you would expect any normal lion to. When he pulled his head out, he took a moment to examine his reflection. He barley recognized himself. Certainly not the young lion that had fled from Pride Rock so many months ago. He had died. In its place was someone stronger. Smarter. Someone able to see the bigger picture and able to survive in world turned to hell. His own eyes, emerald green stared up at him. He sighed. He had never dreamed, so many months ago, that his entire life would come crashing down in the space of a week. That Kiava's birth would coincide with Simba's death, or that Pride Rock would burn in the blaze set by a Shaman. Pride Rock. The night before, he had nostalgically thought of his former home. It was now just a pile rubble most likely. That majestic spire towering high above the rest of the land; even higher than the peaks of Golgorath and Carrocscir combined, it was all gone. He thought back to that first day now. When Shai'tan rose out of the darkness. Seven of them. And the Emperor himself. Even if they managed to kill the Tiger who ruled from Golgorath, they would be now closer to freeing their people – one of the six remaining would simply take their place.

Thinking back to those events, that felt as though they were decades ago, words formed in his head. Placing those words to a tune he had heard so many years ago – when he was barley a cub. A little tune his mother had hummed over him to get him to sleep.

"_And who... are you?"_

_King _Kovu_ said._

"_That I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat... _

_Of a different coat,_

_That's all the truth I know."_

"_And a coat of gold,_

_Or a coat of flames,_

_A lion has teeth and claws..._

_And mine are long,_

_And sharp, Emperor,_

_As long and sharp as yours..."_

_And so he spoke,_

_And so he spoke,_

_The price he paid was dear,_

'_cause now the rains,_

_Weep o'er his den,_

_And no one's left to hear._

_Yes now the rains,_

_Weep o'er his den,_

_And not a soul to hear..._

* * *

His voice trailed off, and he stared into the shimmering water. In his mind's eye, he saw his home... as it was before the destruction and the devastation. He smiled.

"Danyal? Danyal!"

"Hmm?" Danyal responded. Groggily, he rose to his feet. The return of the lionesses the night before in the early hours of the morning had caused them to start the day early – and Danyal was still tired from the night before that due to a lack of sleep. The result, was that often, he would slip into a semi-doze like state, and others would have to grab his attention in order to snap him out of it. Almasi did so now.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked. Almasi gave a knowing smile.

"I asked if you were hungry." She said again. Danyal smiled.

"A little – the cubs eat most of the pig last night. I am good for a few hours now though." He said.

"Would you mind giving me a paw? We need to stock up, and move on soon." She told him. Danyal sighed.

"I was hoping we could stay here for a while..." He said.

"As much as I would love to do that, we cannot stay here. We learned that one of the Shai'tan is tracking us. It is possible that she lost us in the desert, but I would not like to gamble our lives on it. Vitani wants to press further into the Jungle, just to be safe. A few days walk through the denser parts of it, over rivers and pools, should be enough to lose any trackers, Tiger or not." She said. Danyal considered it.

"I guess you are right. Sara will be disappointed..." He said. Almasi smiled.

"She'll get over it. At the moment, I think she would walk through the desert and back to ensure our family stays together. Particularly with you..." She said. Danyal smiled.

"She is a sweet cub." He said, completely oblivious to what Almasi had meant. She considered the boy for a moment. No. She decided – he clearly had no idea of Sara's attachment to him – something that had been painfully obvious to _her _as soon as she had reunited with them. All young cubs developed such crushes that faded with maturity to be replaced with genuine feelings. She decided not to discomfort him more with that knowledge. If he hadn't realised by now, then he wouldn't, unless someone told him, and the last thing she wanted was to embarrass her daughter. Instead, she nodded in agreement.

"Do we have to leave _now?" _He asked. She hesitated.

"We should have at least a day's head start, and though I am sure they are tracking our general direction, it is impossible that they know precisely where we are. As long as we don't delay any longer than necessary, we should be safe to hunt some proper meat, before going deeper into the Jungle, were the foods we are used to are scarce." She explained. Danyal nodded.

"Alright... Yes, I'll come with you." He said. He stood up, and followed the older lioness. Inti saw them leaving.

"Where are you going?" He asked in surprise.

"Just to get some food." His mother reassured him.

"Danyal too?" Sara asked. He nodded.

"Aww! You said you'd be 'fun' again as soon as we found the parents!" She protested. Danyal chuckled. Almasi smiled.

"Tell you what – you can play with Danyal when he gets back okay? He doesn't mind."

"Doesn't he?" Danyal asked in surprise.

"No of course he doesn't." Almasi told him. He laughed. The two cubs, once being reassured that they could do as they pleased when he returned, went back to play-fighting under the watchful eyes of Damu. Vitani lay to one side, where she was resting – the affects of Rafiki's spell finally worn off. She was exhausted and famished, and so she allowed herself this small days grace. She wanted nothing more than to run from the Shai'tan, but was worth nothing to the party dead of dehydration. So she had allowed the group to rest for the first half-day, deciding to continue at noon.

* * *

With Vitani resting, Danyal and Almasi hunting, and Damu watching Inti and Sara play their pinning game, Kiava and Zuri were left miraculously unattended.

"Come on! Now's are chance!" Zuri whispered to him. The pair slipped away quietly. After running for a few moments, they slowed down. Zuri turned to Kiava excitedly.

"Alright, what is it! What did you want to talk about without letting the others know?" She asked him. Kiava smiled.

"I wanted to show you something." He said. Zuri looked interested.

"Show me something? What is it?"

"It's something really cool! Come on this way!" he said. Zuri smiled.

"Alright!" She said, following him. Kiava lead the way, leading the pair under the thick undergrowth. They came upon a fallen tree trunk. It was hollow inside, forming a tunnel.

"Inside." he told her. She looked sceptical.

"It's inside the trunk?" She asked. Kiava nodded, so she crawled inside and he followed her.

"Where is it?" The cylinder was cramped and she could barley move. She had to twist her body around to face Kiava, which caused her back to arch along the length of the trunk, her feet high up in front of them. Kiava smiled.

"This is it! Now, we push on the tree trunk." He told her.

"But it's right at the top of a hill!" She protested. Kiava grinned.

"Exactly." He told her.

"Wait, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked him, seeing what the Prince intended to do.

"Oh yes sure! I've done it loads of times!" He told her.

"Hmm... Well okay..." She said, and added her own weight to the effort. Slowly, with a groan, the trunk began to creek. Then it wobbled. Then, it began to roll over. Zuri began to change her mind.

"Kiava... I am really not sure that this is such a good ideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Zuri screamed as it rolled over. Gravity took hold, and the hollowed tree trunk containing the cubs rolled down the hill at a terrifying speed.

"THISSSSSSSS ISSSSSSSSSS AWESOMEEEEEEEEE!" Kiava shouted. Zuri was not as impressed. She screamed all the way down. The cylinder rolled for a full thirty seconds before it struck a rock and shattered open with a loud bang. The cubs shot through the air, spinning as they did so. Kiava's shouts of excitements turned to fear as the ground raced up to meet them. At the last minute, they passed over the hard, jagged rocks, and landed with a loud splash in the water. The two disappeared from sight as they sunk beneath the water. Then, after a moment, emerged spitting water. Kiava swam back to shore, giggling excitedly.

"Wasn't that great?" he asked Zuri.

"It was terrifying!" Zuri almost shouted at him.

"I know! Wasn't it awesome!" Zuri shot him a look of daggers.

"Why didn't you just tell me what you wanted to do?" She asked him. Kiava shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... I wasn't entirely sure it would work." he said.

"You said you had done it loads of times." She reminded him. Kiava looked sheepish.

"Well... I might have stretched the truth a little there..." He admitted. Zuri stared at him in shock.

"You idiot..." She said, barley able to comprehend what he had said.

"But it all worked out in the end, and you enjoyed yourself!" he reminded her.

"Kiava... As '_exciting'_ as that was... Can we _not_ do any more extremely dangerous stunts for the rest of the day?" Zuri asked him. Kiava laughed.

"Okay – sorry. Alright, we'll do regular, normal boring things for the rest of the day, alright?" He promised. Zuri sighed, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you bring Inti and Sara along?"

"Sara would not have agreed to it in a million years, and besides, there was only room for two in that log, I checked earlier." He explained. Zuri glanced back at the shattered remains of the log that floated in the pool.

"Hmm. Don't you think we should be getting back to them?" She suggested. Kiava nodded.

"Yeah – we don't want them to worry. Maybe Danyal has some food by now as well?" He asked. Zuri licked her lips.

"Food. My favourite word. 'Tasty' flavoured meat, with a side portion of 'lots'." She said. Kiava laughed. And the cubs made the long trek back up the hill. As he was walking, his side began to ache. It was only a minor irritation at first, but it gradually began to throb with more and more persistence. Eventually, he asked Zuri to slow down. When he explained about his side hurting again, she frowned, with a look of concern.

"Did you injure it in that log? I told you it was bad idea!" She said. Kiava bit his lip.

"I don't think so... but... _kings... _that hurts." he said.

"Has the wound reopened?" She asked him. Kiava tried to check, parting some of the thicker fur on his side, with his claws. The skin below was red and inflamed, like a rash, but when he saw the wound, it made him gasp. Zuri peered at it, and recoiled in horror.

The wound was bleeding freshly again, but that was the only think fresh about it. Thick yellow puss oozed around the jagged flesh. The injury looked infected, and the flesh was inflamed. But most frightening of all, was the blood. It _glowed..._ and with each pulse of light, pain echoed through the wound, down his limbs and up his side. Zuri was horrified.

"What on earth..." She whispered. Kiava struggled to remain standing.

"It's... I don't know... something...!" He gasped. Then he screamed.

"ARRRAH" His eyes shut for a moment, and briefly, he felt the... presence... of another mind. Something feral, savage. And nearby. Bloodlust and rage. Darkness. Then his eyes snapped open.

"Something is _coming_..." He whispered.

"What?" She asked him, beginning to panic. Then the pain pulsed again.

"_The darkness... and the end of all things..._ And before it: **He who dies and dies and dies forever**..._" _He muttered.

"What?" Zuri asked. Then Kiava shouted again, as the most powerful blast of agony swept over him.

"That's it. We are getting you to Vitani _NOW_!" She pulled on of Kiava paws over her shoulder, and half walked him, half dragged him up the remainder of the hill, back towards their family.

After a few minutes, the undergrowth shuffled, and twisted. A Wilddog emerged from it. Behind him, followed half a dozen more, and behind them, a greater creature, thrice the size. Bane and Sekmet had arrived. By running through the night – and threatening to bite the throat out of any Wilddog who had stayed behind, they had made good time, faster than they would have imagined. And of course, Bane had guided them every step of the way. Bane smiled.

"They are close... So close..." He said. He held up a paw – the one permanently slicked in the Kiava's blood, which even now, pulsed with unearthly scarlet light.

"I want the cub alive. If I give him to Ben-Kai-Ra personally, it will expunge our failure to kill them when we first arrived – and I shall become the most favoured of the Shai'tan." Sekmet reminded them. The Wilddogs barked their acknowledgement.

"Kill the others." Bane commanded. And with barking, and howling, and war cries the pack descended, running in the direction where they knew the lions would be.

* * *

**AN:**

**I wonder if anyone can tell me the tune to which the Danyal's Song is to. I will tell you at the beginning of the next chapter though, just so you can all here it.**

**It is a shout out to one of the best series of book/tv series of all time.**

**:D**

**Coming up, soon, the Final Chapter of The Lion King Legacies: The Flood – Chapter 20: ***_**Omnes Moriuntur***_


	21. Chapter 20 - Omnes Moriuntur

"**Well, if you can decipher the title, you may be worried.**

**Also, EXAMS ARE OVER! WHOOAH! Now please, join me in a celebration – and to all you still taking exams, keep up the good work. To all those who are not taking the exams, please stop laughing at us. That is all.**

**On a side not – some of you may have noticed that the Song was "The rains of Castermere.**

**The Song is from Game of Thrones, which has particular significance this week, as a result of the astonishing turn of events in the latest episode. Now, knowing that I get a lot of inspiration from this sort of thing, I will now quote a line from another episode. "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." Anyway, I hope you are all well, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and accompanying Epilogue. **

**As always, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the chapter.  
I also ask that, if you chose to review, that you review this chapter, before moving onto the epilogue. Enjoy."**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Omnes Moriuntur**

* * *

Vitani sat up from where she was resting, looking around. There was a queer smell in the air. A putrid, foul smell. It reminded her of rotting flesh. Carrion meat and the like. Mould and fungi. Her nose shrivelled up in protest.

"Can you smell that?" Vitani asked Damu.

"Small what?" She asked.

"That... rotting... has something died nearby?" Damu sniffed the air, and frowned.

"Not recently from the smell. Ugh. Kings that's foul. _What is it?" _She asked. Vitani didn't know. She looked around, having spent the past few minutes dozing.

"Where are Almasi and Danyal?" She asked.

"Hunting." Damu replied. Vitani looked around, at Sara and Inti, who were still play-fighting nearby. Then she frowned.

"Where are Zuri and Kiava?" She asked, standing up. Damu looked around.

"I thought they were..." She trailed off.

"They won't be far away – they aren't stupid. I expect they ran off to play by themselves a bit..." She said. Vitani was not as sure. She looked into the sky, and saw the sun was well past noon.

"Come on. We have dallied too long. We should keep moving."

"What about Almasi's food? We should wait till they come back with their kill." Damu told her. Vitani shook her head, inwardly cursing herself. She had been so exhausted from the hunt for the cubs that she had – against her better judgement – allowed them to delay for far too long. They should have left hours ago. There was no telling how far away their pursuers were.

"We can eat on the move. Come on. Come on – Sara, Inti. Get up we need to move." She said. Then she frowned.

"And w_hat is that stench?!" _She asked again. It was horrible, and filled her nostrils, almost making her gag. Sara and Inti looked around.

"Where are Kiava and Zuri?" Sara asked. Vitani moved forward.

"They'll be around here someplace. Kiava! Zuri!" She called. The cubs added their own voices. After a few minutes, Vitani was not pleased.

"_If he is off playing beyond the pools, I will have his mane." _She muttered to herself. She was worried. Damu was now looking concerned.

"I expect they lost track of time..." She said, uncertainly. Vitani nodded.

"Come on. We'll find the others. We have tarried for far too long." She said. A Loud barking caused her head to jerk upwards, just in time for a Wilddog to fly at her. She growled, and grappled with it. Sara screamed, and Inti yelled. Vitani roared, fighting it off. She flung it from her neck, but it landed on both its feet, and jumped at her again.

"Wilddogs! I knew we had stayed too long!" Vitani said. Another jumped at her, but Damu was there and caught it, in a paw, slamming it to the ground. These were far bulkier than the ones that had attack them near Rafiki's home. These were the survivors. The weaker, lesser ones had died in the attack – these were the brutally strong soldiers that fought for the Shai'tan. Damu struck with both paws. Blood sprayed, but they returned tooth for claw, and Damu shouted and sharp teeth punctured her flank.

"Damu!" Vitani shouted in horror.

"I am fine! Find the cubs, and get out! I'll deal with these mutts – go!" She said. Vitani wanted to aide her friend – but she knew that three wilddogs did not make a pack. Somewhere else, out there, was the rest of the Pack – and she needed to protect her charge. So, she grabbed the two cubs and ran.

* * *

Damu sized up her opponents. Three wilddogs. One black, two charcoal greys, and all with yellow eyes. They encircled her, and she turned trying in vain to keep all three in her field of vision at the same time.

"Wilddogs... faithless, honourless, and rotten to the core. You have been for decades. What makes you think you can kill me? The Lions have ruled these lands for centuries." She said to them. One of them, the tallest gave a series of short, sharp barks, which she realised was laughter.

"Have you? Where is your Kingdom then, lioness? These lands have passed from you and your race. A new order has risen in the animal kingdom – one in which we, the Wilddogs, will have a stake." It said. Damu smirked.

"If you have such a stake, how come you are doing the Shai'tan's dirty work?" She asked. It growled, bristling with anger.

"Hah! Dirty work? I would consider killing you and your spawn a privilege!" It said. It barked, and they leapt at her, and then Damu was once again fighting for her life.

* * *

The sounds of barking and roaring filled the air. It ruined the still air that had once filled the Jungle – it has once been peaceful. Full of life. Now the stain of death once again haunted the trees. And it emanated from Bane.

Vitani ran as fast as she could. The Wilddogs seemed to feed on their fear.

"What's going on?!" Sara asked, desperately.

"Wilddogs! I knew we had stayed too long – one of the Shai'tan can't be too far- UGH!" She shouted as a grey shape burst through the undergrowth, sinking its teeth into his prey's exposed neck. Vitani howled in pain. Blood gushed from the wound.

"RUN! FIND YOUR MOTHER AND RUN!" She shouted. Sara and Inti fled.

"After the cubs! I will deal with the Lioness!" The wilddog said. The other wilddogs darted after them. One wilddog against her? This would be over quickly. She spun, and struck out. Her claws slashed through his chest, but no blood flowed. He just smiled, and bit again – striking the same wound. It sent spasms of pain through Vitani's shoulder, and she nearly collapsed. Instead, she retaliated, and struck again.

"_Fight. Strike. Slash. Tear. Rip." The commands flew back across the expanse of time to here now. Her training under Zira. _She was as large a tempest of fur and claw now as she was then. Spinning and striking. It didn't even try to dodge them. He just endured them, and struck back. Vitani stumbled backwards, when he bit forwards, and held on like a crocodile. She jerked, trying to throw him off, but he held tight. Finally, she spun, and slammed her form against a tree trunk. That knocked him off, as the air was forced out of his lungs. There was a loud "CRACK" as his spine snapped. He slid off, dead. Vitani shivered and pulled herself together. Then her eyes widened. Her fallen foe stood up, shakily, on all feet. It barked, and shifted his weight. His back clicked as the vertebra slid back into place. He twisted his own neck. His eyes flashed an unearthly red. Vitani took an unconscious step back. When he spoke, it sent shivers down his spine.

"_Is that it? Vitani? Your father would have been so disappointed..." _he said. Vitani shrank back.

"What _are_ you?" She gasped in horror. He took a step forward, and leered at her.

"Ahh... You are afraid... I can _taste it..." _He said. Vitani was aghast. She struck out, and her claws sliced through his throat. He barley flinched.

"You can't die..." She whispered in horror. He laughed.

"Oh I can die... I can't stop dying... I live forever in legends and I die forever in the land of the living. But you... you can only do it once. Make the most of it." He said. Then he leapt forwards again with a loud bark and resumed biting into her flesh.

* * *

The Cubs, Sara and Inti ran as fast as they could, trying to stay together. The air stank of rotting flesh and split blood. It was chaos.

"Where are they? Are they following?" Sara asked her brother. Inti risked a look behind him. A flash of grey and the snap of teeth told him all he needed to know.

"YES!" He shouted. They carried on running.

* * *

Danyal paced back to the where he had left the group, with an air of smug satisfaction. Between him and Almasi, they had caught a full sized Antelope – scarce in the jungle, compared to the plains, but a few were still around and about. He had stalked it, and Almasi had ambushed it with blinding speed that had made his head spin just to watch. He was chatting with Almasi, dragging their prize between them, when he stopped. The air spelt strange. Far away, they could hear unusual sounds. Something was wrong. Almasi – who was next to him – froze a frown on her face. The look of confusion turned to horror as they both recognized the smell. Wilddogs. Death. Tigers. They looked at one another. Faces formed identical expressions of dread. Then they both dropped the meat, and darted of back into the forest. Almasi – being faster soon pulled ahead.

"SARA! INTI!" Almasi called, desperately. Their mother was terrified. Were her children safe? What about Kiava? Vitani? The others? She didn't know, and she was desperate. Suddenly, out of the jungle, darted two pale gold forms. Inti, and Sara – Inti marked by the flame orange tuft on his head. They darted towards her, and she gasped in relief. Then behind them moved two figures of grey. Wilddogs. Almasi drew her claws to defend her children, but within seconds, Danyal has leapt over her head, and struck one in the face. It stumbled back, spitting blood, growling in anger.

"Run! Find Kiava!" he told her. Then turned to his foes. Almasi wanted to aid the youth – but he had a point. The Prince was more important. She turned and ran – heading eastward.

"What about Danyal?!" Sara asked her as they ran. Almasi paused. Behind them, she could here screams and barks of pain and anger.

"He seems to have things under control." She told her cubs.

* * *

Vitani looked in horror at the creature before her. Bane shrugged off the damage.

"What are you?" Vitani asked. Bane smiled.

"I am Bane – Although I haven't a clue who's this body belonged to. Perhaps you have heard of me?" He asked. Vitani blinked. She barely knew the names of a pawful of Wilddogs, but Bane was familiar... it was...

She gasped.

"No... You _died."_

"Correct. But Now I am back." He said, grinning. Vitani stepped back.

"I am Bane – Bane of Kings. I have been fighting the Royalty for over a decade – and I suffered much because of the Kings... I think it is time I had myself a little... VENGEANCE!" As he shouted, he leapt at her. Vitani twisted, and forced her feet under him. He sailed over her, as she kicked, sending him flying overhead. He fell down the slope, and crashed against the rock face of a nearby cliff.

"Keep dying!" Vitani told him. Then slashed at the cliff. Bane looked up and let out one scream of horror before being buried under the rubble. Vitani slid to the ground exhausted.

* * *

Zuri and Kiava were also running for their lives. The jungle had dissolved into chaos. Everywhere they looked there was a fight, or a spray of blood. Zuri tried to drag Kiava with her.

"_Zuri..." _Kiava whispered. Zuri turned to him.

"Kiava – are you okay?" She asked, knowing it was a foolish thing to ask. He was very pale. More blood trickled between his paws, as the open wound pulsed again.

"I don't understand..." he whispered. Then Zuri grabbed Danyal and pulled him down. They slid behind the trunk of a tree as a second pair of wilddogs burst through the clearing.

"I am sure I heard them..." one of them barked. The second looked around the clearing.

"Well no one's here now... can you smell them?" He asked. The first dog took a breath of air. Zuri held her breath.

"No. Not with all of this... they are close – but we knew that already. I can't pin point them." He said. The second nodded in agreement.

"Same here. What should we do?" he asked. The second barked a laugh.

"I guess we go back, and look somewhere else. If we don't find the cub – that's fine. We'll kill the lionesses, and then we can have ourselves a hunt. Bane can sniff him out once the others are good and dead – the Shaman's magic sees to that. It's the others we can't track. I say we kill them _now_, and then go after the one we _can_ track." It said. The second laughed.

"How very strategic of you. We'll kill those cubs when we've done in the lionesses." he said. His partner laughed as well.

"Heh. What strategy? We can't kill what we can't find. Besides, aren't we supposed to take the cub alive?" He asked. The third laughed.

"She wants _a _cub alive. She said nothing about the others. I call the little lady – I want to make her squeal..." He said. The first looked at him.

"Hah! You always liked them young!" Then they departed. Zuri let out the breath she had been holding. Those two vile creatures had been feet away from her. She turned to Kiava.

"That was close..." She told him. But if Kiava was pale before, he was white now.

"_The Shaman's magic... They can track me... that is what this wound is..." _he whispered.

"_A beacon..."_

* * *

Danyal paused for breath, panting. The Second wilddog's eyes widened and slid to the ground, blood pouring from his chest. The first was already dead – his throat bitten out. The second would soon follow, as it lay on the ground gasping for oxygen, blood pooling around him.

"Damn you..." It whispered, as the light left his eyes.

"I'll see you in hell then..." Danyal replied. Then he turned, and ran to where he hoped the other cubs would be.

Almasi gasped for breath.

"Did we lose them?" She asked. A loud creaking answered her.

"MOM!" Sara shouted a warning. Almasi looked up in horror to see a tree trunk falling towards her. It blocked the sun as it fell, casting a shadow over them all. With a crash, it landed on her, sending up clouds of dust. Sara and Inti coughed.

"Oops. Did I forget to yell 'Timber'?" A cold voice asked. Out of the dust stepped a figure of flames – one they recognised from their nightmares. Sekmet grinned at them.

"That was too easy!" She said.

"MOM!" Sara gasped, and started digging away at the wood. A loud coughing, told them their mother was still alive. Sekmet frowned.

"Are you still alive? You Pridelanders are difficult to kill..." She observed. The smoked cleared, and Almasi was visible, her lower form, trapped under the wood. Mercifully, her legs were not broken, though they throbbed with pain and she knew that if she survived this, she would have bruises the size of coconuts on her thighs. Not that that was likely at this point. She was defenceless.

"SARA, RUN!" She screamed as she struggled to free herself. Sara could only watch transfixed.

"Oh I wouldn't run – you wouldn't want poor old mummy to die _alone_ would you?" Sekmet asked. Inti growled and leapt at her. Sekmet swatted him out of the air as if he were a fly. He crashed to ground, painfully. Wincing, he crawled to his feet. Sekmet stalked towards Almasi.

"Say goodbye to your cubs Lioness." She said. She extended a single claw, and stalked towards Almasi. Sara began to push against the tree trunk, desperately trying to free her mother.

"You get away from them!" A voice called. Sekmet turned in surprise. Danyal was there. His paws were bloody, and there was a thin cut on his face, but he was staring at her intently, crouched low, and ready to attack the tigress. It was twice the size of him. Sekmet laughed.

"Hah! It's the nursemaid! Come to save your precious little babies?" Sekmet mocked. Danyal roared. For the first time in his life, he roared. It was the deep roar. Not the scratchy meow that cubs made, and it would have made any Wilddog reconsider the situation. It was the true Roar of a Lion. Sekmet was unimpressed.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you, boy?" She asked. Danyal didn't respond, so she continued.

"Stay out of this. I need to take the cubs, and kill the adults – my instructions did not concern you. Run." She said.

"If you think I will simply run away..." He growled. Sekmet laughed.

"And why not? That's the only reason any of you are still alive! But I will make you an offer, boy. Go to Golgorath – swear loyalty to the Shai'tan, and you will not go unrewarded. What is the Prince to you? Think about it. The Shai'tan are only seven in number. We need strong, intelligent servants to rule the Imperium beneath us. I see no reason why you couldn't rule your own Pride, loyal to the Imperium. You could be a King. Your cubs could rule after you boy..." She said. Danyal paused, and for a moment, Sekmet thought he would accept her generous offer – everything she had said was true.

"_These _are my cubs." He growled.

"Fool." She hissed. Then she leapt at the young lion.

Danyal ducked under her swipe, and danced behind her, slashing at her exposed flank. She was two quick, and she twisted and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground. Sara gasped in fright, but he pulled himself to his feet and leapt forward again. Sekmet slashed with both claws, and Danyal ducked. The two paws smashed into a tree behind him, and sent spikes of wooden shrapnel flying through the air. Almasi watched the fight, whilst struggling to lose herself from its suffocating weight.

"Danyal! Please, just take the cubs and RUN! Inti, Go!" She ordered her son. The cub was crying, but shook his head defiantly.

"I am not leaving you! We only just found each other again!" He insisted.

Danyal spun, and slashed at the Shai'tan. The Tigress caught the blow in a claw and through him back. Danyal stumbled, and was unbalanced. He was unable to move as Sekmet slashed into his chest. Four shallow cuts burst open on his chest as he fell back. Sekmet stalked towards him.

"Do you really think you can win this?" She asked him. Instead of answering, Danyal pulled himself to his feet, and leapt at her, using his superior speed to get under her forepaws and bite onto her neck. She twisted and gasped as red blood trickled down the side of her neck. The she struck again, sending Danyal into the air. He crashed down onto the dust, and the air was forced out of his lungs. Sekmet leant forwards to deliver a killing bite to his exposed neck, but Danyal's paw closed around a rock. He swung it, and it collided into the side of Sekmet's face. The rock shattered under the force of the blow, and Sekmet screamed. She spat out blood. The blow had taken out two teeth and loosened a third. Blood was pouring down the side of her face, where it had cut above her eyebrow. She shouted. Then she glared at Danyal, who was standing again, but panting hard.

"_NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" _She shrieked, and threw herself at Danyal, abandoning the practiced, precise heavy blows for a whirlwind of slashes and slices. Danyal tried to block and dodge them, but well over half of them got through his clumsy defences. One ripped through his forearms. Another slashed into his side, and a deep claw penetrated his stomach, causing a bloody – but as of yet, non-fatal wound. Although he was stunned, He returned with a second slash to her face, but she was angry now and scarce seemed to notice it. She dodged, and stabbing him in the stomach. The wound was deep. Possibly fatal. He's blows stopped and he fell to the ground gasping. But Sekmet wasn't finished. She grabbed Danyal's right forearm, and pulled it towards her, causing him to fall. Then she took her knife like claws, and forced them _through_ his arm. The blades scratched bone, and Danyal screamed. As blood gushed from his arm. She withdrew the blades, and brought them down, again and again and again, mutilating the arm.

His arm felt as though it was on fire. Tears and blood and pain blinded him. The agony made him feel sick to the stomach. He wanted to pass out, but each new strike into the injury sent his senses into a spasm that left him unable to even seek that release. Sekmet crushed her paw down upon the arm, and a loud crack was heard as it broke. Then two gold balls of fur flew at her. Biting and kicking and scratching. Inti was a ball of rage, screaming anger and hatred and he tried to gouge out her eyes. Sara was a spinning tempest of claws, stabbing her little weapons into Sekmet's leg again and again, but the little cubs were barely noticed by the Shai'tan. Almasi screamed bitterly- unable to do _anything_ – begging the Shai'tan to leave her cubs and Danyal, to come and take her life in payment. Oaths of revenge, demands for mercy, screams of anger, and pain – Sekmet was deaf to them all. She struck out at Inti, who crashed onto the hard ground again, and this time, did not get up. Sara gasped, and tried once more to attack the Shai'tan, but the merciless monster hit her around the head with a closed paw, sending her mind spiralling into darkness.

She roared and two Wilddogs burst from behind her – were they had clearly been waiting for instructions – and scooped up the cubs in their Jaws. Danyal tried to rise; his eyes flickered as they were taken. Almasi screamed.

And Sekmet towered over Danyal. She raised one paw.

"Any last words?" She asked. The words came, jagged and awkward as several teeth were missing. Danyal spat blood at her. It glistened on her face.

"That will have to do." She said. Then she slashed downwards at his exposed throat.

Instead, Vitani was there, a roar of anger, echoing through the Jungle. Sekmet smiled.

"Now this is more like it..." She spat, and then she was fighting again. Her duel with Danyal had taken its toll on her, but she sported only superficial wounds. Vitani had been exhausted already, and Bane, had inflicted several severe wounds upon her already. Still, Danyal had been a youth, with a few tricks. This was Vitani – daughter of Zira. And the best fighting lioness in the Pridelands – before and after the purge. Against multiple opponents, she was less effective, but on a single opponent, to whom she hated the most... She was deadly. She prayed to Kings. But for the first time in her life... She prayed to her dead parents.

"_Scar... Zira. I don't care what you did. I don't care that you were a monsters. Give me whatever darkness it you had to let me kill this vermin!" _She said, inside her head, pleading with the past. Sekmet roared and fought as well. Vitani was more her size - She could not duck and weave as Danyal had done, but she was stronger.

Even so, the fight was heavily stacked against Vitani. The bloodlust had consumed Sekmet.

She roared and spun, her jagged claws slicing though flesh like water. Blood sprayed but Vitani returned blow for blow. For a moment, Sekmet over extended herself, and Vitani seized the opportunity to strike forwards with her teeth. They closed around Sekmet's tender flesh at her breast, and she flinched, pulling away as waves of pain were sent through her. Vitani secured her footing, and twisted. The flesh came away in her jaws, ripped. Blood gushed. And Sekmet screamed in pain. She gasped a paw to her breast as blood flowed from it. It trickled through her fingertips.

"How do you fight?" She gasped. Vitani smiled, and spat out the chunk of flesh.

"You strike from the shadows; fear and darkness are your allies. Alone, in the light you are nothing, Shai'tan." Vitani's paw sliced into her stomach. Sekmet stumbled back, and then her eyes narrowed.

"No. NO! We killed your kin and king, we are stronger! THE STRONGER SURVIVE!" She roared, and leapt at Vitani again. She twisted, but Sekmet's anger powered her strikes, and blow after blow ripped into Vitani. Then she _punched_ her, using her weight to send her flying. Vitani blinked tears of pain out of her eyes, as she struggled to her feet. It was too much. Alone, a Lioness could never hope to match a tiger. It was the way of the world. The stronger survived. The weak perished. At that, Vitani's eyes snapped open.

"I am not _weak_ and_ I will __**not die**_**!" **Vitanipromised,and struck at the surprised Shai'tan. The tigress dodged, sized her by the forearm, and twisted, throwing her over her shoulder. Vitani crashed to the ground. Sekmet forced a paw onto her throat, pushing the air out of her lungs. They were atop the hill, where Kiava and Zuri had played less than an hour ago. Vitani's neck was forced over the edge. Sekmet towered above her.

"Say 'Hi' to your Brother for me!" She taunted. Vitani could see stars dancing across her vision. She couldn't breathe. She needed air! She was going to die.

* * *

Then suddenly the pressure was gone, and Vitani coughed and wheezed. Something had forced the Shai'tan to let go, and now that something was fighting with it. She couldn't see. She blinked the stars and shapes out of her eyes. Her hearing returned, and she heard to the sound of roaring and battle.

It was Danyal. Danyal had forced himself from where he had laid and attack the Shai'tan's exposed back. His arm was broken and mutilated, and he was trying to fight with the one. He was off-balance. In agony. She couldn't watch. A Lioness couldn't hope to survive a one on one duel with a Tigress. Much less a boy. She tried to move her body to aid her young friend, but she was weakened. She drew breath. Forced her limbs to stop trembling. She roared and jumped towards the others. Then she stopped. Danyal and Sekmet were dangerously on the edge of the cliff. If she leapt in now, she would send them both falling to their deaths. She retreated, unable to decide what do to. Danyal however, - still taking blows every second – refused to run or back down. And then, he managed – having endured so much, get one more slash into Sekmet. His claws punctured her chest, and closed around more tender flesh. She howled, and slashed at his non-broken arm. He didn't let go.

"DANYAL!" Vitani gasped.

"DANYAL!" Almasi shrieked, where she lay, still trapped beneath the tree trunk. She had freed one leg, and was desperately trying to release the second.

He turned to them both, and met their gaze for a moment. Vitani's blood ran cold.

"DON'T!" She gasped, suddenly realising. It dawned on Sekmet too, because she suddenly tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"THE PRIDELANDS!" He shouted, once. Then he slid the side of the cliff. Dragging the Shai'tan with him. The Tigress scrambled, her claws grinding in the dirt. For a moment, she held both their weights. Then one claw snapped clean in two, and she fell after him.

It all had happened in less than a minute.

"NO!" Vitani shouted, as they disappeared over the edge, onto the rocks below. Sekmet let out a howl of despair as she fell. Danyal said nothing. He closed his eyes as the ground rushed up to meet him.

The Jungle was silent again. The wilddogs had fled.

Damu lay wounded – but alive – having killed one wilddog, and injured and routed the others. Sara and Inti were even now being carried off to Golgorath, citadel of the Shai'tan.

* * *

And the other cubs. Zuri, and Kiava, heir to the throne. They were nowhere to be seen. They were already far south, having fled deeper into the Jungle. The moment, Kiava had realised what his wound was.

"_The Shaman's magic... They can track me... that is what this wound is..." _he whispered.

"_A beacon... They are only after ME. They can only Track ME..."_

"_I have to run... Before I get all of you killed..."_

_And far behind him. A pile of rubble shifted. It burst open. Bones, re-knitting and reforming, a pair of red eyes gleamed out of the darkness. A clawed paw forced its way up, into the air. Bone healed, but flesh did not. Bane stumbled back into the light. It was a ghastly sight. Skeletal and rotting, and abominable. Full of malice and hate._

"_Keep running Kiava. Keep running Son of Scar! Because when I find you I will gut you like the pathetic little thing you are!"_

* * *

**AN:**

**Well now. I bet that was unexpected... Feel free to cry. I almost did writing this. The Pride is Broken. But which cubs will they go after? They are going in separate directions! And a single lioness cannot hope to break open Golgorath. **

**Please however, take this time to review, before you move on to the epilogue.**

**I am braced for the rage.**

**The Title by the way, is Latin for "All Men Must Die"**

**I will not place any AN on the Epilogue though, again, please review this first, then the Epilogue. Did you all enjoy the fight scenes?**

**Anyway, I am glad you have all (hopefully) enjoyed this, and I will respond to your reviews, privately.**

**Legacies will return.**

**In the Lion King Legacies – Book 2: The Tremors.**


	22. Epilogue - Oracle

**Epilogue: Oracle**

* * *

On the edge of the Desert, where the boundary between the desert and Jungle existed, there was an unusual phenomenon. A Chink of light hung in the hair. Unnoticed by many. Blue in color and visible from only two directions – facing it head on – it was highly unusual to say the least. But not unique. The Pridelands had seen many an unnatural aspect in the days gone past. And this was no exception. it was a Gateway – or rather the remains of one. Whether by design of some God, some fluke, some accident or chance, nobody knew. But it was still there. Through this same gateway, Rafiki and Yessen had disappeared only days before. Yet it had never fully closed.

Now it changed. It pulsed with more light and rippled. Suddenly it burst open. Light flashed across the desert. Behind the gateway, it was night time, but this side, it was still dusk, and out of the shadow-like landscape, stepped… a creature.

It was a Lion – though clearly different to any the Pridelands had ever seen. For two reasons. The first, was the face that it was unusually tall – its neck was long, but thin, leaner than most lions in the Pridelands, and not as well muscles. They were clearly faster though. Its mane was sparser than those often seen in the Pridelands.

The most distinguishing feature however, was its fur. His mane and fur were both as white as snow. He had soft red eyes, which was the only discernible color on the lion. As it made its way through the gateway, it quickly took a brief look around and turned to someone invisible behind him.

"Come on! Quickly!" His said.

Behind him came more. A three lionesses and a second male. These had the normal shades of fur you would expect from a lion - although their pelt was darker, a chocolate brown on two of the lionesses and the male, and a dark gold on the other females.

The male's mane was pitch black. Finally a fourth lioness stepped through the gateway.

She was gasping for air.

"Father…" She whispered, then collapsed unconscious. The white lion rushed to her side, nuzzled her.

"Sleep now, _Sundar. _I am so proud of you. Holding that open for as long as you did…" He spoke softly to his daughter. The Other male, a youth looked around.

"Where are we? A Desert?" He asked. The White lion nodded to the jungle.

"We'll find shelter there. Then we can plan." He said. The second male nodded in agreement.

* * *

Golgorath was abuzz with frantic excitement. Excitement? Well no, perhaps not excitement. But it was definitely frantic. Rish'ut paced throughout the Tower.

Sekmet had not yet returned. They had nothing to report. And worse – the Emperor was coming _here. _He made his way to the central antechamber – we only days before it had been the site of desperate fight-pits between animals – natural allies and enemies alike – over meat. Now it was to be the room where he would receive the emperor. Rish'ut paced again. Then he stopped. The air was humming with power. All went silent, and suddenly a Rift burst into existence. The flash of light blinded him, and when he blinked, he saw a familiar figure. Marsade, and next to him, the Emperor. Ben-Kai-Ra, as huge and powerful as ever. And flanking him, Rish'ut saw with distance, two others. Amun, and Mortread. Mortread was the youngest of the Shai'tan, and eager to prove himself. He was a decent sort, but Amun was a nasty piece of work – even by Tiger standards. Rish'ut disliked him.

Rish'ut bowed to the Emperor, who stepped forward, and looked him dead in the eye.

"_**Have you located the Prince yet?" **_He asked. Rish'ut gulped. He had hoped that the Emperor had not yet heard about it.

"Ah… No my Emperor. Sekmet is tracking the cub but –" Ben-Kai-Ra walked past him without another word.

"_**I am told you have not yet conquered the rest of the Pridelands?" **_The Emperor asked. There was no point in lying.

"Some vermin in the Shadowlands have not yet bent the knee. It is only a matter of time before"

_**"It is only a matter of time, before the Sun goes out, and moon falls, and the earth burns, Rish'ut. All of these things will happen within the next billion years, but it is still a matter of time. I want them dealt with now. Amun – Take as many Wilddogs and Snakes as you need to Carrocscir. Crush this pocket of resistance." H**_e said, to the Tiger behind him.

"It will be done my Lord." He said. And left. The Emperor turned to Rish'ut.

_**"Where have you kept the Oracle?"**_ The Emperor asked.

"She… She is in the catacombs… But I have tried extracting anything she knows. She is… resilient to any questions about the Prince, or _Vitani _the one who leads them." He explained, quickening his pace to keep up.

_**"I broke her before. I will do so again. She will **_**predict **_**events, once I have encouraged her…" **_He said. They made their way to the dungeons, where Marsade opened the sealed rock.

_** "Let us have some light…" **_The Emperor ordered Marsade, who, shrugging, conjured a ball o flames, which levitated high above their heads, this time illuminating the entire caves.

The cell was far smaller in the light. Rish'ut peered in and saw the Oracle. A Lioness lay on the rocky floor, staring up in contempt at them. Her back was hunched, and all four of her limbs were twisted, awkwardly, showing where broken bones had healed. She was covered in scars, but Rish'ut could no longer tell which they had found her with, or which were inflicted in the sessions during which she "predicted" the events.

"I know why you have come… But I will not give you the answers you seek. Not this time – no matter how much pain you bring." He told the Emperor, looking him directly in the face.

"_**Tell me everything you know about Kiava and Vitani." **_ He ordered her.

"No." She said simply, and closed her eyes, preparing for the pain which will follow.

"_**Why? You did so once. With your knowledge, we broke the Pride and conquered the Pridelands… Why resist it now? You have no love of your home. You care not for the ones who cared about you."**_

"You know nothing, Emperor! All I did, I did out of the love I had for others! To Bring peace! Justice! To Avenge the dead and reclaim what was _mine!_ And to my eternal shame, I betrayed them to _you_. I will not be made to betray my home again. You will get no answers from me." She told him defiantly. The Emperor drew his claws stalking towards her.

Marsade sealed the save door behind them.

The Emperor smiled.

"_**Then I will settle for your screams…**_** Zir****a."**


End file.
